A Hellish Paradise
by etherealmm
Summary: Instead of Vegeta coming to Earth Goku is taken to Freaza's empire as a slave to Napa. Can Vegeta save him and will he discover Goku's true nature? set before the Saiyan Saga this fic is a GV MM, Lemon, Yaoi,NC, AU betaing done by Camaro.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You spent our life savings on what?" Chichi shrilled in a freakish voice that shock the framework on the small dismal house." Goku raised his hands in a sign of peace. "Please Chichi, I was really hungry!" Chichi fell to her knees, "it's all gone! We have nothing!" She raised her eyes glaring at her husband with a look that would make the devil flinch. "You, out! Don't bother ever coming back again," she screeched. Goku dropped his head down and slide out of the house like a dog that had been caught steeling food. He didn't see why she was so mad. He'd won that money in a tournament.

Escaping the mad house where his shrew wife had held him, Goku stood baffled. He had married a while back and had truly had no idea what he was getting into. Now his wife had kicked him out and he had no place to go. His wife had never let him go out on his own. He'd never had the time to meet anyone. He'd spent all that money too. He didn't have anything. He decided to head for the woods to the side of the house. If he got hungry (which was very likely to happen) he could hunt. He was good at that! Plus he liked the forest a lot. It was a great place to go and live. With a childish smile Goku ran off into the woods to go see if he couldn't find a nice place to settle down.

2 mouths later

Goku crept along the streams slick bed cringing at every little splash he made in the biting cold of the water. He was good enough at keep quite when he hunted but his stomach was a whole other story. Every time he got close to some food his stomach would go off and leave him without anything. Because of this he was very hungry at that moment. It had been a good thirty minutes since he'd eaten and he was sure that if he didn't get some food soon he'd starve to death.

He had chased a very large bird of some kind of deep into the woods and had gotten really lost. "Ah well," he said to himself, "I guess it doesn't really matter if I'm lost. I'll just make a new home!" Goku skipped off merrily in search of a new place to live. After a while he found a small valley that would work great. There were even some fresh berries near by that wouldn't run away no matter how loud his stomach rumbled. After eating a few (meaning a few dozen), he sat back for a long nap. When he awoke he was not in the valley, or in the woods for that matter.

Chapter 1 

Napa studied the sleeping heap in front of him with gruff optimism. To think he, third in command and one of the only three Saiyans left had to choose from servants of this class. Why he even had to come up to Earth to seek them out himself. True this one was elegant enough in appearance but he could never amount to anything more then a second rate slave. Napa gestured to a near by solder.

"Give him a shoot of something that will keep him down. I don't want him waking up until we get back understand?" Napa's voice caused the guard to quiver. "Ye-yes sir," the shaken guard replied before approaching the peacefully sleeping man. He pulled out a syringe and needle and stuck the new slave with it.

Napa smiled, not a bad catch when one looks at the selection he had to choose from. All in all a good days pull. If he didn't suit Napa's needs, the slave would fetch a good price on open market. Napa laughed happily rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Wait until Vegeta no Ouji sees this one! He might even be jealous," Napa sneered even as he said it. It was about time the Prince felt jealousy. He gestured for the solder to pick up his new slave and carry him to their transport. The ride back home was a quick one but it seemed to take forever in Napa's opinion. He kept himself busy on the ride by placing the rough metal collar around the slave's head to assure that Napa would have full control.

As the transport had landed and the engines slowly calmed down to a low rumble, the new slave moaned opening his eyes. Then he jumped up with a start. "Hey wow how'd I get here?" His eyes darted from side to side taking in Napa and the solider that still stood at guard.

"Boy, your huge! Hey do you know where I am?" Napa snarled angrily backhanding the slave hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" The new slave's voice was uncertain but still quite trusting. The fool.

Napa smirked, "No questions, from now you only talk when you're talked to understand? You'll do as you're told without complaint, if you don't then you don't eat." The color drained out of the slave's face and he gulped.

Napa laughed, not a kind laugh. "Hum, I think I will call you Kakorot." The slave looked up, "but I have a name, its Goku."

Napa frowned striking out at Kakorot's unguarded stomach with the steel toe of his boot. "Your name will be Pixy if I want it to! Now don't ever challenge my decisions again Kakorot. You only continue to breathe because I allow it."

Kakorot wouldn't dare try anything while he was chained as he was now. Napa would have to keep him this way, at least until he learned his place. He now attached a lead to the ring around Kakorot's neck. Hopefully Vegeta no Ouji would be on the landing deck. Napa couldn't wait to show off his new prize.

As the giant bent down and tied a leash to the ruff textured ring Goku wore, Goku glanced around at his surroundings. The place was small and he was alone save for the big bald mammoth in front of him. Though Goku heard and understood his words fine their meaning didn't comprehend. His sleep still had him dazed, which was strange since he usually woke up quickly. 'That's it I'm dreaming!' Goku realized smiling widely. 'Well I guess I can play along then.' The lead pulled scraping Goku's neck. 'Hey I thought dreams didn't hurt! I guess I'm not doing this one right.'

He followed the giant trying to do better at the dream. The giant smirked looking back at Goku. Goku shuddered, he wasn't sure he liked this dream. The giant was really harsh and that ring around his neck hurt. Non the less, he followed the man out of the ship and found himself surrounded by more people than he'd ever seen. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some were short and hunched over and came in many colors. There were so many different creatures. More them Goku could ever take in, especially with his eyes still not working right.

"Hey Prince Vegeta look what I've got!" Napa yelled at a group of men a little ways off. The smallest of them lifted his head, then turned and walked over. "Napa you're late as usual. This had better be good to take up my time." The giant flinched slightly at the smaller man's stern words. "Yes sir it's something that you will defiantly want to know about. Look for yourself. Beauty isn't he? I just got him off some planet at the edge of Lord Freaza's territory. Pretty nice wouldn't you think?" The giant grabbed Goku by the hair pulling his face up so that he was forced to meet the small man's eyes.

When the giant had pulled him out of the ship Goku had decided he didn't like this dream at all. He had been trying to think of some way out of it when he looked into those eyes. Any thought of leaving left him as he stared, slightly awed at this small man. Vegeta, that was his name. The giant had called him Prince Vegeta; Goku had never met a prince. Even if this was a dream it was a very well thought out one.

The Prince was clear around the edges rather then fuzzy as so many people in his dreams looked. Though he was short, he held a strong bold stance that demanded respect and ensured punishment for those who did not meet that demand. His eyes were dark both in color and expression. He had coal black hair that stood straight up in a spiky pose. His skin was pale and smooth and his mouth was plastered into a permanent scowl. To Goku's surprise, he found the prince was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The Princes eyes were filled with a deep unquenchable fire. A fire that Goku had never known in his life. This fire begged for the closeness of another but at the same time rejected anyone that tried to get close. Goku found he wanted nothing more then to dance among those flames that seemed to surround the prince's soul. Goku smiled maybe this _was_ a good dream after all.

Vegeta stared at the slave, startled. This was a low class slave? Impossible, this creature could not have come from one of those primitive planets, it was unheard of! For one was slave was gorgeous. His hair was as black as a Saiyan's mane and flopped this way and that. In fact, it could have been a Saiyan's mane were it not for the fact that this man could never be Saiyan. It wasn't his looks that made Vegeta so sure of this, oh by looks he could have been Saiyan. He was muscular and tall, wearing a loose shirt and pants.

His eyes glistened with a warm bright light that could drive the hardest souls to contentment. Vegeta gave an inward shudder at the large beaming smile on the slave's face. No this was no Saiyan, but Vegeta still could not take this slave for a low class. With the sneer on Napa's face, Vegeta could tell he thought the same.

"Pitiful Napa, is that little maggot the best you could find? If you're lucky maybe it will turn out with more brain power then you. Not that it's that hard a thing to accomplish, but with that ridiculous smile plastered on his face I suppose it is possible he could be as hopeless as you in the brain area." Vegeta laughed his voice holding a fierce authoritative ring. He would not let Napa know how he longed for the slave. How he wanted him to be his and his alone. There was no way in this hell, or any other that Napa had gotten such an elegant slave on such a dull uncivilized planet. He turned and left Napa and the beautiful slave and headed for Freaza's chambers. He would report Napa and claim the slave himself. Even if it did mean entering the presence of the titan-like monarch. For a creature that exquisite, he would do it.

Napa watched as the Prince stalked off his face smeared with plain rage. How dare the Prince insult him like that! He knew he had gotten a slave that could do him well. If he was as dumb as Prince Vegeta said, Napa would just have to beat some sense into the slave. He tightened his hold on the creature's leash giving a hard and quick tug. Kakorot, who was still focussed on Vegeta's retreating figure, was unprepared of the harsh tug. He fell to the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Hey why'd you do that?" He wined in an annoying voice. Napa sneered, maybe Vegeta was right; this slave did seem a little naive about its place. That was a lesson easily learned with the right tools. Napa dragged the slave to his feet and started off towards his chambers with the creature in tow.

Goku walked timidly behind the giant. He would have much rather followed Vegeta, but there was no hope of that. Goku stumbled, made clumsy by nervousness. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this dream. He wondered if this was even a dream at all. He didn't see how he could dream up anything like Vegeta, and this dream did hurt. If this wasn't a dream then where was he and what had happened?

He and the giant entered a dimly lit room. It was large and full of items the likes of which Goku had never seen. There were lots of things that seemed to be of an electric verity. There was a large stiffly built couch and a good-sized bed. So large, in fact that Goku wondered if someone besides the giant lived here. He was about to ask the giant just that when he was yanked forward with such force that he flew past the giant and landed on the floor with a thunderous crash.

His rubbed his sore knees opening his mouth to complain. The most he got out was a squeak as he viewed the room he had just been thrown into. He was in an adjacent room to the one he had been in. Unlike the large main room this one was brightly lit. It was hot in here, so hot that small beads of sweat were already forming on Goku's now quivering brow.

This room was full of metal and chains. It was the like nothing Goku had never seen. There was a table in the room, waist high and made of metal. Chains were welded into the table and hung from the ceiling above it. Though the table was the main focus of the room, the walls were nothing to be ignored ether. They were lined with whips and gruesomely curved hooks sharp enough to pierce cement. There were more hand and leg cuffs then Goku had ever seen in his life. All these things hung from hocks and made the walls look spiked. The giant grinned hungrily enjoying Goku's stunned silence. Goku gulped, dream or reality he had to get out of it and now.

Vegeta stormed down the halls his mind made up. He would have Napa's new slave for his own, even if he had to go through Freaza to get him. The other soldiers got out of Vegeta's way as he passed. They would rather end up pressed against walls then be in the Saiyan no Ouji's way. Vegeta stormed into Freaza's chambers and flew past his personal guards Dadoreo and Zarbon. The two gave an angry protest at Vegeta's quick passing. Vegeta paid nether of them any mind. True they were strong but they lacked political power. Nether would touch him from fear of Freaza's wrath.

The door swooshed open and Vegeta entered. "Lord Freaza! There is something I have to bring to your attention." Vegeta's voice rang out and at the same time his thoughts came to a startling reality. He couldn't do this! It was not that Napa would be punished. He had no care for the bald brute even if he was a Saiyan. It was the slave that worried him. At the moment the slave could go through the rest of his life, however long or short that may be without ever meeting Freaza. If Vegeta alerted Freaza of the slave's presence then he would surely suffer. Freaza liked the looks of a Saiyan, Vegeta knew that a to well. Though the new slave wasn't Saiyan, he looked enough like one to catch Freaza's interest.

"What is it Princeling? I'm a busy person," Freaza said in a nauseating voice catching Vegeta's attention. Vegeta flinched when he looked up into the tyrant's savage glare. He knew that look. His first instinct was to turn and flee but he resisted. If he tried to run now there would be no way out. That would just heighten Freaza's desire.

Only a very good distraction could save him now. The slave would do it. So it was the slave or him. In any other case the answer would have been easy to see. That slave was different. When he smiled his eyes smiled too. He acted so innocent and gentle. Two qualities that awoke something deep in Vegeta. Something inside him that had been hidden so long it was completely foreign.

He liked it and hated it all at once. Hated it because it broke down his defense. He wanted it to leave yet it seemed as vital as water and air now. It would vanish forever under the hands of Freaza. That innocentness would be replaced by mind depleting horror. A horror Vegeta had lived with and even became. A horror that stood before him and would surely rip his tattered soul, whether directly or through the slave. Ether way, Vegeta knew he could not get through this untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Napa reached down and unfastened the slave's collar. That was his first mistake, as he would soon learn. Kakorot bolted through Napa's legs. Napa's second mistake was to leave the door open. The slave flew out into the main room. The door to the outside was closed but that sure wasn't going to stop him. He tore off in the direction of the front door. He lowered his head readying to charge through it. Then, as if sensing his approach the door quickly opened all on it's own!

He lifted his head in surprise at the door's retreat, just in time to see the wall coming up on him. He ceased his forward movement but was too late. With a very loud thump he ran right into the wall. He moaned in pain sitting up stiffly. He could hear the giant cursing as he ran to recapture Goku. Goku got up wobbling. He shook his head trying to clear it but it only made things worse. Goku started down the hall at far to slow a place moaning loudly. He passed one person after another, all of whom ignored him completely. He wasn't their problem to deal with and they weren't going out of their way to help Napa.

Goku's head hurt really badly and he was worried that if he didn't find some place to sit down he'd faint. Suddenly a hand wrapped around Goku's waist and started to drag him off his feet. Thinking it was the giant Goku started to wail very loudly. "Quite baka, do you want to be found?" The words were growled in an angry tone. That wasn't the giant! For one thing, Goku noted through swirling eyes, this guy had hair and plenty of it. Goku had no plain to go with this man but at that moment his headache took over and he fainted.

Radize grunted as the slave fainted in his arms. Why the hell was he doing this? It was flat out betrayal! His entire life had been spent shaping himself into a true Saiyan warrior. Though he had still been quite young when his planet was destroyed he had since than studied the code of the Saiyan and lived by it. Stealing a slave from a commanding officer was not part of that code. He had never cared for the slaves and was more then happy to have Napa keeping occupied with the slave rather then getting him in trouble with Freaza or Prince Vegeta. But slave looked so much like his father that it startled him. Some how he felt that he had to find out more about the creature. At least before he gave him back to Napa. It just didn't feel right to leave the slave for Napa, even if he knew he should.

Radize took the slave through a door locking it behind him. Not that he needed to lock it, Napa ran right by without even glancing at the door. The large bald Saiyan looked wrathful to say the least. Radize grinned, served him right for being so irresponsible. It was his fault for keeping such a clumsy grip on his slave. Let him live with his mistake, at least for a while.

Radize gave the slave a light shove to wake him up. The slave groaned, "ah come on Chichi, five more minutes?" Radize snorted giving the slave a harder shove. The creature opened his eyes. "Oh, you're not Chichi, boy that's good. I'm Goku, where are we?" The slave asked in a voice that spoke of carefree innocence. Radize got that odd feeling that he should know this slave. True there was no way they could have met prior to this. It just seemed as if this slave, who called himself Goku belonged here.

"How long have you been Napa's slave?" Radize growled the question.

"Slave? Is that why I'm here? Well it explains a lot. I've only been here for a little while, but I'm not going to be a slave." Radize gasped, odd indeed. First of all Goku hadn't even know he was a slave. Radize knew that Napa made that point clear from the beginning. Second he had just said very clearly that he refused slavery. This was unheard of. He'd seen slaves instantly killed for making such a bold statement. Goku was so calm and collected about it. It didn't seem to faze him at all. Either he was very brave, or down right idiotic. Ether way, it should prove to be an interesting prospect.

Vegeta stood frozen in his place as the insane tyrant advanced. He didn't speak a word not wanting to provoke Freaza. He would not give the sick creature the pleasure of a reaction of any kind. Not even a struggle, for he knew he would never get away. Vegeta flinched as the creatures lengthy tall slithered over his shoulder and down his back. His tail pushed at Vegeta forcing the small Saiyan closer to him. Vegeta kept his face blank. 'I can't believe I'm going through this for a slave! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care what happens to him? I've never cared about anyone before.'

Freaza looped a clawed finger over the neck collar of the Saiyan's uniform. Vegeta bit his tongue as that claw racked at his flesh tearing at his neck. Blood flowed and Freaza growled at the sent of it. He bent his neck edging Vegeta's head up so he could get a taste of the crimson liquid. Freaza's mouth encircled Vegeta's neck nipping at the irritated skin. The nips soon turned to bits. Vegeta flinched trying to pull back but Feaza's tail held him in place. Freaza pulled back smiling. "What is it princeling? Didn't you come for this or is there something else?"

'Damit, he knows full well I didn't come for this. I would never _come_ for this. I will not let him have the slave though. He will not get his hands on it.' The longer this went on the more Vegeta felt that he had to keep the slave away from Freaza.

Freaza chuckled at the Prince's silence before taking on the task of tearing off Vegeta's chest armor with strong clawed hands. Vegeta shivered, the cold air in the room nipping at his exposed skin. "Existed Princeling?"

Vegeta grunted, "Existed by a nauseating creature like you? More like disgusted!" Freaza frowned backhanding the Saiyan to the floor. Vegeta's lip broke open and more blood spilled out. Freaza smiled kneeling down over Vegeta. He pinned the Princes wrists to the floor with his own hands. The tyrant's claws dug painfully into Vegeta's flesh.

Freaza brought his mouth over Vegeta's mouth to lick up the blood that flowed from Vegeta's lip. Vegeta considered biting him but decided against it. It would do more harm then good. Freaza growled his teeth darting into Vegeta's mouth to take hold of the Saiyan's tongue. The tyrant bit down of the young Prince's tongue causing Vegeta's mouth to fill with blood. Vegeta gasped struggling to not chock on the warm liquid.

Freaza pulled a way, a bloody smile on his face. His tail, which had been tucked behind him now came out. It worked its way down the Saiyan's chest and into his paints. Vegeta's waist flamed with pain as the hard armored paints cut into his back. Freaza pushed his tail farther and farther into Vegeta's pants. The fabric ripped and Vegeta was left almost completely naked. Only his pant legs had survived the tails assault.

Keeping his hands tightly pressed against Vegeta's wrists Freaza's mouth closed around Vegeta's member. Vegeta flinched as the tyrant's long acidly tongue slide down along his shaft causing a sickly arousal to fill him. Though he knew what was coming next there was no way to prepare for it. Freaza bit down hard on Vegeta, sinking razor shape teeth into sensitive soft flesh. Vegeta screamed in blind searing pain. Freaza moaned aroused by the screams. He bit more and more savagely tearing at the throbbing shaft. Vegeta wrenched in pain trying desperately to get away but remained held tight.

Freaza sneered, "Well Princeling I think that will do for a warm up." Vegeta spat twisting his head around in hopes of hitting Freaza. His attempt made Freaza laugh. Without a thought the tyrant plunged into Vegeta's opening and once more Vegeta cried out. Tears came to his eyes, tears he couldn't hold in. Freaza only laughed as he continued on. As the lunges carried on and Vegeta continued to lose blood the world began to slip away. As he lost his sense of the world around him the slave flared before him. 'I don't even know his name, do I?' Then utter darkness met Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When Vegeta next awoke, he found he was back in his chambers. Dabora or Zarbon had carried him there, most likely. He grunted at the idea uncertain of which was more humiliating, that he was helpless in Freaza's grasp, or that those two knew about it. He quickly decided Freaza was worse because though he could at least taunt the other two he couldn't do anything to Freaza.

Vegeta sat up ignoring the shooting pain in his lower area. He tested his arms, legs, and chest and was pleased to find he didn't have any broken bones. He walked into his bath chambers. There was a slave in there placing clean towels on a rack. With a threatening glare from Vegeta the slave left at an extraordinary speed.

Vegeta stripped the small bit of cloth that had survived the experience from his body and climbed into the large shower. He turned the cold on high knowing that hot water would hurt like hell. He stood under the spray letting the chilly water run over him washing away the blood and sweat that had covered his body so often in battle and out.

He sighed; maybe he could find an excuse to see Napa so he could take a look at that slave again. That thought alone surprised him. After all why would he want to see that creature again?

Once clean, Vegeta stepped out and dried off. He dressed, putting on his usual outfit and headed out the front door and down the hall towards the training room.

Radize was uptight. He had to leave soon or he'd be missed, but he couldn't leave the slave here alone. Who knows what he might do. He didn't have a choice. He'd just have to hope the slave wouldn't go too far. "Listen, stay here if you don't want to end up in Napa's hands again. I'll be back later with some food." The slave seemed to perk up at this and he nodded happily. Radize slide out of the slave's hiding place. He hurried down the hall towards his post.

Goku watched the longhaired man as he slipped out the door. He wasn't tired really, so he decided to do some exercises. The hall he was in was small and he didn't want to make to much noise so he decided to just do pushups. Around pushup #320 he was stopped by some very loud noises. He knew he should stay put but found he was way too curious. He moved down the hall towards the noise. As he rounded the corner he found Vegeta launching ki blasts into the far wall of a deserted room.

Everyone in the training room cleared out when they saw Vegeta enter. No one wanted to get in his way. Vegeta started with a few stretches. 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's just a dammed slave!' Vegeta clenched his fists going into a barrage of punches. "The hell with it all!" He snarled while performing a flawless spin kick. Without a pause he started releasing ki blasts. They flew leaving huge holes in the walls. Vegeta couldn't care less.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice questioned from behind Vegeta. The prince reacted instantly whirling and sending a ki blast in the offender's direction. A surprised yelp and then a painful scream sounded in the training room. Vegeta smirked, that would teach whoever had dared bother him.

He turned to see if the offender was still alive and the sight before him sent chills down his spine as Freaza never could. The slave whom he had been so determined to protect lay dead before him. For a moment Vegeta could only stand there staring in horror at the slave.

He shook his head trying to clear it. It did nothing to help. Vegeta edged towards the beautiful slave's body. Kneeling down beside it. Then he jumped back in astonishment as the body sat up. "That hurt, hey why'd you do that!" The slave mounded in complaint.

Vegeta stared, "I killed you! Only an Elite could have survived that! What the hell are you?"

The slave blinked standing up to reveal that he didn't even have broken bones, "well I'm really hungry if that's was you mean. You don't have any food do you?"

Vegeta smirked; this was the strangest creature he'd ever seen. The slave was peering down at Vegeta's waist with a look of curiosity. "Hey that's a tail isn't it?"

Vegeta's eyes went wide with surprise, "OF COURSE IT'S A TAIL BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The slave frowned sheepishly, "Well it's just that where I come from, no one else has ever had a tail."

"Well of course not, only Saiyan's… Wait what do you mean nobody _else_?"

"Well I used to have a tail just like that one when I was little. I've never seen anyone else with one though."

"You could not have had such a tail," Vegeta said shocked, "only Saiyan's have these tails and Napa, Radize, and myself are the only Saiyan's left."

The slave scratched his head, "well I don't know about Saiyans or anything but I know I had a tail just like that one." Vegeta didn't answer, he was deep in thought. The slave had barely been scratched by his attack. He looked like a Saiyan, there was no denying that.

Vegeta found himself curious. Could this ignorant carefree baka be a Saiyan? If it weren't for the fact that he'd lived through Vegeta's attack that answer would be easy to see. Vegeta was about to question the slave farther when he heard the approach of a footsteps. His eyes darted around looking for a place to hide the slave. If he was lucky the intruder wouldn't have a scouter on and would be unaware of the slave.

The room was bare of hiding places. Vegeta was all that stood between the slave and the intruder. The instinct to protect the creature was overwhelming. Never had he cared for another. Yet it seemed he would go as far as to give his own life for this one. 'Could this desire come from the fact that he may be Saiyan? No Napa and Radize are both Saiyan so that can't be it. What the hell is wrong with me?'

The Prince grabbed the slave and pulled him behind him. Shifting into fighting stance he readied himself. Saiyan or not the slave was his responsibility. Not because he belonged to Vegeta. Not because the Prince wanted the slave. It was more. It was something long forgotten by Vegeta, something he had barely known to begin with.

Vegeta liked the slave, genially liked him. It didn't end there. No it went farther still into the unknown. Not only did he like him but was also he falling in love him. Yes, he Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan's, feared throughout the universe was beginning to love a slave. 'And I still don't know his name.'

Napa stormed down the hall in rage. When he found that slippery slave, and he would find him, he would brake him in two. 'He will wish he never had legs to run away on!'

Napa turned a corner coming across a computer panel on the wall. The slave should be easy enough to find do to his special condition. He keyed in the necessary DNA pattern and a map appeared of the computer screen. Four dots flashed on the map. One, representing himself flashed by the computer on the map. The other three were positioned to the left and just a little ways away from Napa's chambers!

The sneak, Napa had run right past him. Then something came to him. The three dots were clumped together, two of them so close that they could be touching. Napa was filled with terrified rage. Ether Ratize or Prince Vegeta had found his slave and were with him now!

"Hey what are you doing?" Goku protested as Vegeta grabbed him and pulled him to his backside.

"Be quite baka!"

Goku frowned following Vegeta's gaze. His eyes lit up. "Hey you're back! Sorry I left but I heard a noise and wanted to see what was going on."

Vegeta silenced him with a wave of his hand. The look on his face made even Goku quite.

"Radize, what are you doing here?" Vegeta questioned in an authoritative voice. "How is it that this slave knows you?"

Radize didn't answer so Goku decided to answer for him. "Well he went to go get me some food. He helped me get away from the giant. You know the guy I was with when we first met. He's okay really, better then that giant was, that's for sure." Goku received two pressing glares for his babble. He didn't care. He had just noticed something interesting about Radize. "Hey Vegeta he's got a tail too. Do's that mean he's a, what did you call it? Swayan?"

"SAIYAN!" Vegeta snapped angrily.

"Ya that's it. So is he one of those?"

"Yes baka I already told you that!" Vegeta snapped. Radize was trying to hide a smirk. He seemed to find this amusing.

Goku smiled, he liked Radize he decided. He seemed nice enough once you got past the general cruel nature that seemed to cover this whole place. He looked over to Vegeta. 'I wonder how long he's been here?'

His thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta spoke, "Radize get over here then. I have a theory I need to test and I need his DNA to do it. Help me get him to a medical chamber. I don't want to have any trouble on the way over understand?"

Radize nodded walking over. Vegeta turned to Goku his hand flaring with ki. "We won't get anywhere with that dammed collar around your neck. It will attract far to much attention."

Vegeta's ki covered hand advanced on Goku. His first instinct was to move back away from it. He didn't move anyway but held still. He trusted Vegeta with his life. He didn't know if that was a good idea but it was a fact that he could not deny. Some how Goku couldn't see himself not trusting the Prince.

With a clatter the collar fell to the ground and the slave's neck was bare. Vegeta cringed inwardly at the ring of tattered flesh the collar had left. Napa would pay for this. He'd make sure of it.

"Let's go now," he said. Radize nodded and led the way out. The slave stayed close to the Prince as they started off. Vegeta didn't mind, he liked the closeness. He would never admit to this however, but he was almost certain now that the slave was a Saiyan and so he would tolerate it.

If this baka was a Saiyan then he would be freed. 'You'd dammed well better be Saiyan. If you're not I swear I will defy Freaza himself if I must to free you.'

The slave seemed completely relaxed. Vegeta found himself envious. He couldn't relax. Too much danger still existed. He walked on keeping one eye out for trouble and the other on his companion. Staring down at the content slave he smiled, a small but genuine smile that spoke of hope and a new love.

Radize scanned ahead thankful to see the halls mostly deserted. Those who were present stayed well away. Vegeta no Ouji tended to have that affect on people, well most people anyhow. He sure didn't have that effect on Napa's slave. In fact the slave seemed to hang on the Prince like glue clings to a child's hands. The amazing thing was that Prince Vegeta didn't seem to mind. If fact he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly. The slave had called the Prince "Vegeta" rather then "Prince Vegeta" as was his proper title. Stranger still was that he'd been allowed to call the Prince that.

The two acted like old friends though Radize knew that couldn't be. The slave was new here and Vegeta no Ouji simply didn't have friends.

Ratize rounded a corner into a med. room. Seeing Radize, a member of the three-person med. team walked up to him. "State your business here Soldier." Ratize panicked, he didn't even know why they were here.

"That is none of your concern! Now take your medical crew and leave." Vegeta's commanding voice sounded from behind Radize. The med. crew didn't need to be told twice. They hastily left the room muttering urgent apologies.

Radize smiled despite himself. It was amazing how much someone like Vegeta could fill even the boldest heart with icy dread. It was quite helpful to getting into places you weren't supposed to be.

Vegeta marched over to a med. table with the slave at his side. He pointed sternly to the table. "Up," he said to the slave. The slave hopped up onto the table. Vegeta slide open a drawer and pulled out a needle and tube.

The slave eyes widened, "Oh no, not a needle anything but a needle." He was edging back farther away from Vegeta.

"Ahh!" With a yell the slave fell off of the backside of the med. table. He ended up of his back whimpering. "Please, I really hate needles," he begged. Vegeta shock his head in dismay. "Radize get a DNA Scanner, it seems our odd little slave is to sensitive to handle a small prick."

"Hey! I am not a slave," the slave protested. Ratize turned to Prince Vegeta expecting to see rage on his face. What he saw was sadness, a sick heart wrenching sadness. Ratize turned and garbed a DNA scanner. He handed it to the Prince who went and knelt down beside the slave.

Prince Vegeta slipped the scanner's belt around the slave's wrist and activated it. As the DNA readings came out the Prince's eyes went wide. "I was right," he muttered in a soft angry voice, "this slave is a Saiyan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"This slave is a Saiyan." Vegeta said the words but didn't really assimilate them. He keyed more commands into the DNA scanner to get more information. A new screen came up with personal information.

Name: Kakarrot

Sire: Bardock

Rank: low class

Current assignment: Earth

Vegeta's eyes widened at the familiar name. "Kakorot!" He knew the name through Radize. Kakarrot was Radize's brother. They also shared a Sire. Radize looked questionably at Vegeta most likely wanting to know why the Prince had mentioned his brother.

"Hey did Napa tell you that name?" The slave now known to be Kakarrot questioned.

"No he didn't why?"

The taller of the pair scratched his head in confusion. "Well because he was calling me Kakarrot. So if you didn't get it from him, where'd you get it from?"

At that moment Radize must have realized what Vegeta had quickly discovered. "Then he's my brother?" Radize asked in a surprised tone. Vegeta ignored Radize as his thoughts started to come together. "Kakarrot, are you sure of this?" The low class Saiyan nodded. 'Then Napa knew he was Saiyan before he captured him. He still made him a slave! He will pay for this disgrace. I would be sure of that.'

Radize stared at Kakarrot. The only time he'd seen his brother was through a view window when Kakarrot was a newborn baby. He'd known that his brother would be sent away. He'd excepted it and moved on. He'd only been a young child then and his memories were vague.

"Brother?" Kakorot questioned walking slowly towards him. Radize nodded stiffly, it was improper for a Saiyan to show emotion. He certainly wasn't going to show any in front of the Prince. He had so many unanswered questions. What was his brother doing here and as a slave? It was an out rage! No Saiyan, no matter what their background, should be a slave.

Kakarrot looked from Prince Vegeta back to Radize. "How could I be your brother?" He asked uncertain. Radize couldn't blame him. It was plain to see the newfound Saiyan knew nothing of his heritage. He growled wondering now what had caused him to loose this knowledge.

Kakarrot picked himself up from where he still lay and slowly walked over to study the longhaired Saiyan. He peered at him making Radize notably uneasy under the stare.

"Kakarrot do you remember your parents?" Kakarrot turned to Prince Vegeta pausing before he answered. "Well no," he admitted, "when I was a baby my grandpa found me in the woods." Radize gasped, those people raised him!

Prince Vegeta nodded and turned to Radize. "I want you to take Kakarrot to your chambers and get him some proper clothing. Also if Napa has filed anything on him erase them. I will meet up with you later. I have some business to attend to." The anger in his voice was plain and Radize prayed it wasn't aimed at him.

He nodded not daring to argue with the angry Prince. Kakarrot did not seem to have that concern. "But Vegeta what about you?" Radize gasped amazed that his younger brother would dare challenge the Prince. Prince Vegeta stuttered slightly not used to being questioned. To Radize's shock, Kakarrot received no punishment save for an angry look and some harsh words.

"Don't concern yourself with me baka. Just do as your told." He strode out of the room in a very Prince-like stature. Radize sighed staring down at his brother in dismay. Kakarrot had a whole lot to learn about the Saiyan ways. Lessons Radize was curtain he would learn, one way or another.

Vegeta stormed down the hall in fury. Napa had known this entire time. Vegeta would make him pay for this insult. The Saiyans were a proud race and commoner or not, no Saiyan was ever to be made a slave.

'Hell, he is a commoner and I'm in love with him!' Of course Vegeta knew that didn't matter. Love or not it held no place in his life. Kakarrot was simply a fellow Saiyan warrior and one of his few remaining subjects. That was the way it would stay, for both their sakes.

Vegeta shifted his focus away from his thoughts as he neared Napa's cambers. He didn't bother with the lock but sent a ki blast though the door. He strode in casually spotting Napa instantly.

"M-My Prince, how may I hel-help you?" The large Saiyan stuttered.

Vegeta growled in rage, "You dare ask me such a thing! Your actions disgrace both you and your entire race! Do not think I will let you live after what you have done! You knew Kakarrot was a Saiyan. You filthy beast!"

Napa's eyes widened and he turned and ran. He didn't make three paces before Vegeta was on him firing a punch to the bald Saiyan's gut. Napa gasped and Vegeta smirked. He would drag this out. He would make the large man suffer for this.

He raised his hand ki forming around it and suddenly Kakarrot's face flashed before him. Some how Vegeta knew the lighthearted Saiyan wouldn't what this. He wouldn't want Napa to suffer, even if the disgraceful creature deserved it.

Vegeta sighed and fired one hard blast at Napa. A shrill cry echoed in the room and the large Saiyan fell never to get up again. Vegeta turned at once. He would leave the creatures body to rot. He had far better things to do.

"Well that should do," Radize said. Goku nodded still not sure what was going on. As Radize had worked away on a computer Goku had kept his eyes on the Saiyan. Radize was quite tall, taller then Goku by far. His hair fell down his back in a thick spiky waterfall. Goku's hair stood up atop his head and had several lazy spikes. From these things alone it was impossible to see the resemblance between the two. Their ears were similar, but that could be chance. In truth Goku wasn't convinced.

"Kakarrot come here," Radize said interrupting the others thoughts. Goku walked over. He'd gotten used to the name Kakarrot. It didn't really bother him to here it from Radize or Vegeta. After all it was not a symbol of slavery in their eyes.

Goku peered over at the computer screen to see what Radize wanted to show him. When he looked he nearly jumped back with surprise. The man in the picture on the screen could have easily been his twin. The man's face was scared and his mouth was curved into a sneer. It was because of these two things that Goku knew this was not him. Otherwise he could have been fooled.

"This was our father, Bardock. Look down here Kakarrot." He pointed to some writing under Bardock's picture. There was lots of information. Age of death and class was included. It also listed the Saiyan's offspring, Radize, and himself, Kakarrot. Goku was sure of it now. This _was_ his brother. He smiled brightly at Radize. He'd never had a brother before. He wondered what it would be like.

He was about to ask Radize more about his father when Vegeta came into the room. Goku smiled running over to him. He took one look at Vegeta's face and slowed his pace. He looked down at Vegeta smiling. Vegeta, not knowing how to deal with the smiling Saiyan ignored him.

"Radize, I see you have gotten him a uniform. Have you cleared all files classified him as a slave?" Radize nodded at Vegeta. "Yes Sir, there was only one and it didn't go into any detail. I also changed Napa's report so that it stated he returned back with a new recruit rather then a slave. What are we going to do with Napa?"

Vegeta spat, "that buffoon will not cause us any more trouble." This seemed to mean something to Radize because his whole body tightened before he nodded. It meant nothing to Goku, however.

"I'm going to sleep now. Keep Kakarrot with you." Goku shook his head. "Ah Vegeta? Would it be okay if I stayed with you?" Goku wasn't certain why he asked. It wasn't that he felt safe or even secure around the Prince. He just felt, right.

For a moment Vegeta didn't answer and Goku was sure he'd say no. Then the small Saiyan nodded and Goku smiled happily. "Good night Radize!" Goku called out to his brother before following Vegeta out. Radize stood staring after his brother in shook.

Vegeta could hear Kakarrot skipping around behind him. He growled at the other Saiyan thankful that there was no one else in the hall. Saiyans simply did not _skip_.

Vegeta turned into his chambers with Kakarrot on his tail. "I'll be back in a moment," The prince headed for the bathroom and a much-needed shower. He turned the water to it's highest setting, his thoughts centered on all that had happened that day. He sighed, his defenses slipping now that he was alone.

'Dam it, Kakarrot is stunning.' He grunted disgusted by his own thoughts. This was not some slave he could pleasure himself with without consequence. This was a Saiyan and low class or not he was to be treated like one.

Vegeta sighed stepping out from the water's spray. The strange thing was that he didn't want Kakarrot in that way. He didn't want the other Saiyan to be hurt and humiliated as Vegeta had been in his life. He didn't want to force the beautiful man either. He didn't know what he wanted and it drove him crazy. All he knew was he felt a need that was stronger than any hunger or thirst. A need he didn't know how to fill.

Once dry Vegeta picked up a clean pair of clothes and dressed quickly. Who knew how much damage Kakarrot had caused his possessions while he was gone? When he walked out of the bathroom he was quite surprised to find his living area still in tack.

Kakarrot stood at the far side of the room, his face covered in a look of horror. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta spat at the other Saiyan. Kakarrot turned around and Vegeta was surprised to see rage written in the other man's features. "How could you do this Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked and his voice echoed with quite anger.

Goku decided to use the time he had while Vegeta took a shower to look around the room. Decorations in this room were seriously lacking. The room had a single bed, a nightstand, and plenty of bare walls. The flooring was hard and cold. Goku shivered, not for the first time since he'd come here. This whole place was like the inside of a freezer.

Goku tip toed over to a drawer in the nightstand and opened it peering inside. His eyes lit up as he viewed the contents of the drawer. There was a cloak, crimson red and very, very soft. It was small, as if made for a young boy. That didn't take away from it though, if anything it made it all the more wonderful.

Goku wondered why Vegeta kept it hidden away in a drawer. The second thing that caught his eye was, well he didn't know what it was. It was a rectangular wooden block with many knobs and sharp needle-like sticks coming out of two of the sides. Goku picked it up, mindful of the sharp pointed ends and pushed against one of the smooth round orbs. To his surprise it didn't move. Goku examined more closely. Not many things could stay put under Goku's pressure, even when he wasn't pushing that hard. He adjusted the pressure pushing down harder.

This time the orb moved stinking into the block and out of sight. Simultaneously another orb emerged from the block on the opposite side of the rectangle. Goku hastily put it down worried he had broken it.

He was about to close the drawer when something caught his eye. It wasn't anything special in appearance. Just a wrinkled paper that looked as if it had been waded up in a ball and thorn away just to be fished out.

Goku picked it up with careful hands treating the small shred of paper as if it could crumble at his slightest touch. It was a picture of two people, a man, and a boy. The boy was a miniature version of Vegeta. Same spiky hair, same glaring eyes. He wore the red clock that lay in the drawer. Goku ran his finger over the boy's face. So this was Vegeta as a kid.

Goku blinked averting his gaze to the man beside Vegeta. He too was smirking. It was plain that this was Vegeta's father, the resemblance was eerie. Goku thought of his own father, Bardock. He'd looked just like Goku. Maybe having a mirror image of yourself in your children was common in Saiyans. The only difference between this man and Vegeta was size and hair color. The man was larger and his hair was a brownish black rather then the pure black of Vegeta's hair.

This was not the average father and son photo. Vegeta was not hosted up onto the man's shoulders or even smiling at him. The picture looked like a picture of businessmen rather then family.

Goku put the picture back and closed the drawer. He then turned to continue his search of the room. He found nothing of interest, save for a door, most likely leading to a closet. He skipped over to it merrily and opened it.

He froze, his heart threatening to stop from the sight before him. Terror filled him. How could Vegeta do that?

Before Goku was a room that was the twin of the one Napa had taken him to. Only this one had been used, recently. Goku was certain of that because the smell of blood and fear still lingered. He heard Vegeta come up behind him and whirled his trust in the Prince gone. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta's voice held no concern. He eyed the Prince knowing all to well the kind of man now stood before him. The man he had once liked so much he now knew to be a killer. He felt a great sickness grow within him. He just needed to know one thing. "How could you do this Vegeta?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"How could you do this Vegeta?" Kakorrot asked in an angry voice. He stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Vegeta looked behind Kakorrot to see what it was that had bothered the other Saiyan. Behind him he saw the door to the lesson room was open.

Vegeta sighed, so that was why Kakorrot was acting so upset. Vegeta silently wondered if Napa had done anything to the other Saiyan involving a lesson room. Vegeta unknowably clenched his fist at the thought. "Kakorrot those rooms are meant for disobedient slaves."

Kakorot seemed unconvinced, "people Vegeta, they're people. You have no right." Vegeta stared at the low-class Saiyan stunned. 'Why the hell would he care so much? He seemed to care about everyone but himself. He held slaves and kings on equal grounds.'

"Kakorrot, it's the way we are. It's expected."

How could he explain to such an innocent that he had to cause pain? "In this place you can either suffer or bring suffering," He gave Kakorrot the same lecture his now deceased father had give him so long ago. "A Saiyan choices not to suffer." Vegeta grunted silently at the untruthful words that he had just muttered. Most of the Saiyans were now dead. Those that weren't lived hard unfruitful lives. 'Better dead then enslaved,' he decided.

Kakorrot shook his head, "No Vegeta you're wrong. There is another choice. You don't have to hurt others to keep from being hurt Vegeta." Vegeta shook his head at the fool hearted Saiyan. 'You're wrong Kakorrot, there isn't another way.' Vegeta still remembered the painful beatings he had received from his father when he was younger.

It was after some of his first missions. He had either not done a good enough job or hadn't done the job at all. His father had been furious that he hadn't wiped out the plant's population as he was ordered to. It didn't take many times for him to learn the lesson. Life kills to survive. Those stronger are meant to survive and those who are weak fall.

"You know nothing Kakorrot! You do not know this place, whatever deceptions were put into your head by those thieves that robed you of your heritage are wrong. There is no other way here!" Kakorrot seemed saddened by Vegeta's words, "Vegeta…" The larger Saiyan's eyes filled with pity. Vegeta spat, great a low-class pitying a Prince. Kakorot came slowly towards him. "Vegeta you don't realize," Kakorrot placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Kakorrot's eyes were soft and Vegeta didn't like it. "You don't realize what life can bring."

Goku stared into Vegeta's eyes. What had been done to the Prince to make him think this way? "Vegeta," his anger towards the other Saiyan melted away. "You don't realize," his mind made up he walked quietly over to the Prince. He slowly placed a gentle hand on the Prince's shoulder. He frowned slightly at the look of surprise that filled Vegeta's face. "You don't realize what life can bring."

Vegeta grunted, "and what would _you_ know of life?" Goku stared at the beautiful Saiyan Prince. He loved him, he realized. He hadn't known the Prince for long but already he felt a connection to him. Goku gently cupped his hand to Vegeta's face.

He expected Vegeta to pull away but was surprised to find the Prince didn't. Goku wasn't certain if Vegeta allowed his touch because he didn't mind it or he was simply shocked by it to the point he couldn't move. Goku leaned closer bringing his face about an inch away from Vegeta and paused, waiting. Vegeta still didn't pull back. Goku tilted his head to the side capturing Vegeta's lips in a soft gentle kiss.

Vegeta stared into Kakorrot's eyes. What was the baka's point? It made no sense. The other Saiyan's touch intrigued Vegeta. It wasn't a harsh touch but gentle and kind. Not like Vegeta was used to. Vegeta silently decided to let Kakorrot precede and see what he was doing.

Kakorrot brought his face up until it was almost touching Vegeta's face. Vegeta waited and then Kakorrot leaned over genitally brushing his lips against the others. Vegeta blinked, surprised by the kiss. He flinched despite himself, Freaza's image flashing in his mind. Not that this was anything like that. It certainly didn't hurt. In fact it was pleasant. A type of pleasure new to the Prince. Vegeta closed his eyes, his lips moving against Kakorrot's all on their own.

Then the connection left and Vegeta was alone. Kakorot turned away from him, "Vegeta, I'm sorry. I had no right."

"Baka, if I had wanted to stop you I would have! Now come back here. It's about time we got some sleep." Kakorrot looked back at the other, his eyes lighting up. "Then you're not mad?"

"The only thing that is making me mad is that you're continuing with this foolishness. Now come on, we'll have to share a bed." Then uncertainly he added, "I let you kiss me, but don't go any farther then that understand Kakorrot?" The other Saiyan nodded.

Vegeta felt a bit of regret. He knew full well he was attracted to the other man but if they got into any type of a relationship one of them was going too get hurt. 'The weak parish and the strong survive.' Vegeta's father's word echoed in his head. Compared to many of the fighters here Kakorrot was weak. Vegeta would have to protect him. He didn't know why but he had to.

'But is Kakorrot weak?' Vegeta hadn't forgotten how little damage Kakorrot had received at the end of Vegeta's ki blast. He believed that the testing done on Kakorrot as a baby was incorrect. He just didn't seem to be a low level.

Vegeta grunted kicking off his shoes and throwing the sheet back before climbing in. Kakorrot hopped in beside him instantly snuggling up to the small Prince. Vegeta growled warningly, to tired to make any farther protest. The fact that he liked the contact didn't help ether. Vegeta knew the consequences of his feelings. He knew he could not let them go any farther.

It had been quite a day. He never would have thought it would end with him snuggled in the tiny bed with Kakorrot. Sadly, he would soon find the day was not yet over.

Freaza stalked down the halls. It was late and almost everyone was asleep. Those who remanded in the halls pressed close to the walls when they saw Freaza coming. No one would dare get in his way. Freaza smirked as he neared his destination.

He stopped in front of a door and it slid open. He calmly walked into Vegeta's chambers. The Saiyan Prince was asleep in his bed. Freaza's smirk turned to a frown as he came closer to Vegeta.

There was someone else there as well. A man he hadn't seen before. Freaza smiled staring down at the beautiful creatures before him. He decided this could work in his favor, one way, or another. He put a clawed hand on Vegeta's arm digging into the Saiyan's flesh to awaken him.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the cold all too familiar touch. "Hello my Princeling," Freaza snarled in a putrid tone. Vegeta was entirely aware that Kakorrot still lay curled up beside him. "You didn't tell me you had a new toy," the tyrant purred.

His clawed finger traced along Kakorot's face. The larger Saiyan shivered, "Vegeta?" Kakorot questioned still deeply shielded in sleep. Vegeta didn't answer him but repositioned himself to create a barrier between Kakorrot and Freaza.

Freaza frowned, "now Princeling what's wrong? We can share." Vegeta growled threateningly despite himself. He'd never acted this way towards Freaza before. Freaza only smiled a cruel smile. "Very well Princeling, you may have him. But I will be seeing you tomorrow then, understand?" Vegeta nodded his choice made. He would keep the other Saiyan safe, at any cost. Freaza laughed as he left the room. Kakorrot shivered again in his sleep moving closer to Vegeta for warmth.

Goku awoke startled. He'd heard someone coming in. He looked over at Vegeta, the Prince was asleep. Someone was defiantly at the door. Goku sat up flicking on a light. One of the strangest creatures he'd ever seen stood in the doorway.

It's skin was gray silver. It was small, about the size of an eleven-year-old human boy. His eyes were pure white and had no pupil. It was easy to see that he wasn't blind because his eyes were wide with fear as he stared at Goku frozen in place.

Vegeta muttered beside the other Saiyan. "Kakorrot turn the dammed light off. It's just a slave, probably refreshing my supplies." Goku's eyes lit up and he climbed out of bed, much to Vegeta's dismay.

"Kakorrot what the hell are you doing?" Goku turned back to Vegeta to find the Saiyan Prince sitting up. "Well, he looks scared. I'm just going to see if he's alright." Vegeta muttered something that sounded a lot like baka under his breath and lay back down. Goku smiled moving closer to the small slave.

The slave instantly moved back until he was pressed against the wall. He shivered, "Pl-please Master, I'm sorry." Goku sighed sadly staring down at the boy. He knelt until he was eye to eye with the small slave. "Hey it's okay, you don't have anything to be sorry for. My names Goku what's yours?"

Vegeta sat back up and snorted, "Goku? Were the hell did that absurd name come from?"

"It's my Earth name, Vegeta." Goku turned back to the boy. "Sorry about that. Now what's your name?" The boy gulped, "It's Nayo, Master Goku." Goku sighed, "I'm not your master Nayo, you can just call me Goku."

Vegeta grunted from the bed but made no farther comment. Nayo stared up at Goku not answering. He had remarkably long hair of a pure black tone and he had tuffs of black hair on his wrists and ankles. He wore a pair of white shorts and the rest of him was bare. No shirt, no shoes, the poor kid must be freezing! Goku smiled down at him. "Don't worry about Vegeta, he acts all mean but he's really nice."

"No I am not Kakorrot!" Vegeta wailed from the bed. Goku laughed, Nayo smiled ever so slightly. Goku's stomach chose that moment to growl. Goku looked down at it with a frown. "Oh I guess I'm hungry, ah Vegeta where's some food?

Vegeta moaned refusing to give up the fight for sleep. "The slave can show you Kakorrot." Goku thanked him though with a little bit of resentment at how easily the word "slave" rolled of his tongue.

"Hey Nayo, you hungry?" Nayo nodded eagerly. He led Goku over to a small refrigerator that was stuffed with food. Goku quickly emptied the contents of the fridge making sure that Nayo got as much as he wanted. All in all however, Goku ate much more then Nayo. "Wow you eat as much as a Saiyan!" Nayo said in an awed voice.

"He is a Saiyan, slave," Vegeta growled in an angry threatening voice. Nayo's face became crowded with fear.

"Vegeta calm down! He couldn't have known that. Give the kid a break." Goku's voice was filled with anger at the Prince. How could he treat another person like that! Had someone treated him like that?

Vegeta snorted but refused to give any kind of understandable answer. His main objective at that moment was still sleep. Goku looked over at Nayo.

"I'm sorry," the slave muttered in a quite voice. He was tense, scared to death of Goku. Goku found he was disgusted by himself, and Vegeta's attitude towards the boy. "No, I'm sorry Nayo, you don't deserve that." Goku smiled trying to reassure the boy that it was okay.

Nayo looked up at him with startled eyes. "I don't mean any disrespect but I thought all the other Saiyans were dead." Goku looked to Vegeta for the answer but found he was asleep again. Goku decided it would be best not to wake him up again.

"Well I don't really know much about it. Come to think of it I don't know anything about Saiyans! Vegeta would know but he seems pretty tiered so I don't want to wake him. I'm going to go to bed now too. If you want to stay here you can." Goku yawned tiredly.

"Ah no thank you," Nayo said eyeing Vegeta with worried eyes. His fear of the Saiyan Prince was plain even to Goku. "Alright Nayo, good night." Goku crawled over Vegeta then lay down with another yawn.

Nayo hurried out of the two Saiyans' room with many questions in his mind. He'd been serving the Saiyan Prince for some time now. The Prince didn't know this, of course. Nayo made sure to do his work when the Prince was gone or asleep. He'd heard the Prince was a horrible kind and when he'd heard he was in charge of keeping the Prince's rooms stocked it had filled him with horror.

He'd been lucky. The Saiyan Prince had always been gone or asleep in the past when he'd come. Nayo liked this new Saiyan. He was safe, Nayo knew that. That was a rare thing around here. There weren't many people Nayo was safe with.

The question was, who was he and what was he doing in bed with the Prince of Saiyans? Nayo knew it was dangerous but he decided that tomorrow he'd come back earlier to see if he could talk to the Saiyan Prince and find out what was going on. He just hoped that Goku was around when he did go talk. He'd hate to meet the Prince alone. 'Man I'm sure to get in big trouble for this.'

He quickened his pace. He still had six more rooms to go. One of the rooms was Freaza's and he really didn't want to catch him awake. He'd heard stories about Freaza that he'd never dare test. His pace quickened to a run but his thought's remained on the Prince and the strange newcomer. Tomorrow, he decided tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vegeta awoke automatically at 6:30 am. He was exhausted beyond belief. Kakorrot was still asleep beside him. He cooed quietly in his sleep snuggling up to the Prince. Vegeta sighed getting out of the bed with some resentment.

Kakorrot stiffened as Vegeta got up. "Vegeta, what is it?" Kakorrot opened his eyes and sat up yawning. "Is it already time to get up?" Vegeta just nodded finding his mind too full of worries to insult the other.

Kakorrot got up and started going into stretches. Vegeta was somewhat surprised at this. He was beginning to see that Kakorrot must have some battling experience. He'd have to test him today to learn his true level. 

"So Vegeta, what are we going to do today?" Kakorrot sounded like a kid hoping to go to an amusement park. Vegeta grunted but did not answer. Instead he presented his own question, "what the hell is wrong with you Kakorrot? I donâ€™t know how they treat slaves on the insane planet you've been on since you were a baby but here we don't invite them to dinner!"

Kakorrot frowned, "We don't have slaves on Earth, Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes flashed with surprise. No slaves! What kind of planet was this that Kakorrot had lived on?

"Besides Vegeta, Nayo was really scared. I just wanted to help him feel a little safer." Vegeta didn't understand this kindness. But that did seem to be Kakorrot's nature. "Is that what I'm so attracted to, his kindness?" Vegeta growled at the thought. He'd never known kindness in his life; He didn't need it now.

The prince headed for the bathroom and dressed. As he emerged he found Kakorrot sitting on the bed next to the nightstand with the drawer open. "Kakrorot, what are you doing?"

Kakorrot jumped at the sound of his voice. "Boy Vegeta you scared me! Hey what are these things?" He pointed to the drawer. Vegeta sighed walking over to sit by Kakorrot.

"What is his point? Is he actually curious or his he just toying with me?' He thought.

Vegeta had been planning to start teaching Kakorrot about his people's history. Here was as good of a place as any to start. Even if it was an uncomfortably personal place to start.

He took the cloak out of the drawer first. "This is worn by all the Saiyan royalty." He ran his fingers over the familiar fabric. He hadn't domed such a cloak since his planet had blown up. "Only a Royal can wear a cape of this color. The punishment for anyone else wearing it was death."

Kakorrot paled, "Boy that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Vegeta laughed, a rather resentful laugh. "Saiyan's are harsh Kakorrot."

Kakorrot frowned but didn't say anything else. Instead he turned back to the drawer.

"What's that Vegeta?" he asked pointing to a wooden block with rods and orbs. 

Vegeta flashed a genuine smile as memories flowed back to him.

"It's called a Gedish," Vegeta said taking the tool in his hand. "It's used by Saiyan youth to improve reflexes and strength in a competition between two Saiyan children."

Kakorrot smiled, "oh I get it, it's a game!"

Vegeta punched out at Kakorrot before he realized what he was doing. To his surprise Kakorrot evaded easily. "Hey Vegeta calm down! It just sounded like one."

"Baka," Vegeta said distracted by the fact that Kakorrot had dodged his punch. True he hadn't put any real force behind it but the fact that the other Saiyan had dodged was surprising.

"Hey Vegeta can we use it?"

"What?"

"The, what was it? Gedish? Yeah, that's it. Can we try it?"

Vegeta grunted, "Kakorrot, it is made for a child."

Kakorrot shrugged, "well I just thought it might be neat. Sorry."

Vegeta sighed taking Kakorrot's hand and positioning it on the Gedish so that his palm lay on the bottom corner of the block. Vegeta placed the other's thumb and pinky on each side of the block.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Well, do you want to try this or not Kakorrot?" Kakorrot smiled and nodded. Vegeta shifted until he faced Kakorrot and placed his hand on the side of the block that was opposite to the side Kakorrot's hand was on.

"Alright Kakorot, keep your hand like that. You have three fingers that you can move around. The round orbs test strength. I'm putting this on high. You'll have to press quite hard on it to make it move.'

Kakorot nodded though he didn't seem to fully understand.

"The pointed ones can only be pushed by ki. They have needles on the end to keep you from using physical force.

Try to push all the orbs and rods through to the other side. Do you understand?"

Kakorot smiled, "ya that sounds easy."

Vegeta sneered taking the challenge. With a flick of a finger he set the Gedish into action.

Goku startled as the orbs and robes beneath his fingers shifted until exactly half of them were on Goku's side. Then a bell sounded somewhere within the Gedish and Vegeta started pushing in the rods on his side.

More rods came flying out of Goku's side as Vegeta pushed ones in. Goku smiled focusing. He started pushing in orbs and rods using ki and physical strength as necessary. The ones he pushed in came out on Vegeta's side and at the same time Vegeta pushed more into his side.

The two Saiyan's grinned equally excited by the challenge and equally determined. Their three fingers raced over the block at speeds a human eye couldn't follow. They seemed perfectly even.

At one time Goku was leading by two rods and an orb but then he used physical force rather then ki on a rod and got pricked. This gave Vegeta a chance to catch up. The block was warming from the use of ki, becoming hot under Goku's touch. Not that he was about to give up. He could deal with a lot more then this. The two went on like this for some time. Sometimes one would lead and then make a mistake and the other would pull into the lead. Most of the time they were perfectly matched.

Vegeta sneered at Kakorrot, shocked that he had been able to keep up this long: intrigued that he could be this fast. The other man had the determination of a Saiyan as well. This was the longest Gedish run the Prince had ever done. 

Kakorrot was an expert at ki and could manipulate it at will. Vegeta had been counting on his superior skill in ki to win, pushing all the ki rods to Kakorrot's side and then focusing on the orbs while Kakorrot struggled with the challenge of moving the rods without getting pricked. But the other Saiyan had handled the ki rods fine and Vegeta was maxed out just staying even with the other. 

Luckily, the other Saiyan seemed maxed out as well.

'Not even Napa could match me at this. Kakorrot is definitely not a low level!' He concentrated sending a ki rode through as Kakorrot sent another through at the same time.

The Gedish burned under the combined ki's and Vegeta and Kakorrot both dropped the block at the same time with a yelp. Kakorrot laughed shaking his smoldering hands. "I guess we'll call it a draw, ah Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded, still stunned by the 'low levels' power.

"Kakorrot come with me, we have some testing to do."

Kakorrot looked down at himself, "Ah Vegeta? Don't you think I should put on something, different?"

Vegeta glanced at Kakorrot realizing that all the other Saiyan was a pair of boxers.

"Why didn't you change when I did?"

"Well I didn't think to do it then."

Vegeta sighed grabin an elastic under-suit and threw it to Kakorrot. "Well put that and the armor you got yesterday on. Hurry Kakorrot, this isn't a theme park!"

Kakorrot scrambled into the suit then realized it was on backwards and took it off.

"OOPS, sorry Vegeta," Kakorrot said worried by Vegeta's harsh glare.

He got back into the blue suet, this time with it on right. He next pulled the armor on and then smiled.

"Okay Vegeta, I'm ready!"

Vegeta just nodded and led the way out. "Soon Kakorrot, soon I will see just how strong you are."

Nayo crept worriedly into Zarbon's rooms. Zarbon didn't usually worry him. The handsome green man had never bothered with him before. Nayo felt safe enough to go around Zarbon when he wasn't sleeping. The bodyguard could even be called kind.

He'd given Nayo food on a rare occasion and he'd never beaten the slave. Today Nayo felt far from safe in Zarbon's chambers. There was someone there whose voice sent chills down his spine.

"Zarbon report! I have grown tiresome of these dealings. Is Ketif ready for sale or not?"

Nayo peeked his head around the corner of his hiding place. There he was, Freaza. He stood tall with his hands folded in front of him: an uncovered foot taped the floor impatiently.

Long claws scratched the cement floor as easily as a fish slides through water. A horrible screech echoed with each scrape adding to the sickening ring of Freaza's voice.

"Forgive me my Lord. The planet will be ready soon." Zarbon's voice was as soft as ever, but there was a definite worry that accompanied it.

"Zarbon I have no time for this! Ether get me that planet by week's end or face the consequences, understand?"

Zarbon's already pale completion grew paler and he nodded. Freaza smiled, a smile that could cause a weak stomached man to drop dead in terror. "You know I would have killed most others for this Zarbon. Do not make me regret this tolerance."

"I-I won't Lord Freaza." Zarbon said in a quivering voice.

"Oh and Zarbon? I have a small job for you. Vegeta has found a survivor of the Saiyan race. I want you to kill him understand? Do it quickly."

Zarbon stiffened, "and Prince Vegeta?"

Freaza frowned at this. "Just kill the other Saiyan. As for Vegeta he is not be harmed. If you must rattle him a bit to keep him out of your way then do so. Understand Zarbon, if he is harmed beyond a reasonable amount it will be your head."

With that Freaza turned to leave.

'He'll see me!' Nayo realized looking around franticly for a place to hide. The entrance hall was bare though. Freaza rounded the corner and almost ran straight into Nayo. The changeling smirked when he saw the slave.

"Well what do we have here?" Freaza purred in delight.

Goku watched Vegeta carefully as the two Saiyan's entered a training area. It was very similar to the room Goku had found Vegeta in, only this one was full of people. That didn't last long. The moment the two Saiyans entered everyone else left.

Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "What was that about, Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted, a smirk forming on his face. "Don't you remember what happened when you interrupted me when I was training Kakorrot? Let's just say that they are a little bit smarter then you. A very little bit."

Goku frowned, "Vegeta you won't hurt them would you?"

Vegeta smirked again and Goku felt his skin crawl. He couldn't do anything about Vegeta's past or his future. Not without Vegeta's help.

'I wish I could show you Vegeta. Show you how great it is to help others. I wish I could show you how great it is to be helped Vegeta.' Goku closed his eyes. He couldn't help Vegeta now. The Saiyan Prince wouldn't allow it. 'Someday Vegeta, some day I will help you." For now he could only be the Prince's friend, or try to be anyways.

"So Vegeta, what are we going to do today?"

"Tests," Vegeta murmured his focus not on Goku. He had gone over to an electric panel and started keying in instructions.

"Tests? What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta smirked raising a hand and pointing his finger at the other Saiyan.

"Now, let us begin!" His hand straightened until it was pointed palm out towards Goku. Vegeta's fingers were pulled tightly together and his thumb was tucked across his palm. Goku knew the attack was coming before it came. He could feel the blast building.

˜Why Vegeta?" Then ki erupted from Vegeta's hand aimed right for Goku.

Vegeta launched a ki blast at the Saiyan expecting him to dodge. Instead Kakorrot easily knocked it away.

"Vegeta what's wrong with you!"

Vegeta smirked intrigued by how easily Kakorrot had blocked the hit. He had been right; the Saiyan was a higher level then he was tested to be. The question was, how high?

"Baka, I told you. Tests."

Vegeta launched at Kakorrot, his fist coming up for a punch.

"Oh I get it Vegeta, alright but you asked for it!"

Vegeta growled as he met the other Saiyan, launching his fist towards the other man's ribs.

Kakorrot blocked and swung at Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta gasped narrowly missing the other man's attack. His testing was over. He realized this Saiyan was equal with him. Now the fight was real. The first challenge he'd received from a single fighter in a long time. A challenge he would meet. The fight dragged on and on; neither willing to give up.

It was probably a good thing that Radize came when he did. If not the fight could very well have brought them both death. When Vegeta saw Radize at the door he stopped holding up a hand to tell Kakorrot to do so as well. 

Kakorrot paused in mid air one hand held above his head in a hard fist. He and Vegeta were both panting and had plenty of scrapes and burn marks.

"Ah Vegeta why did we stop?" Kakorrot whined, "I haven't had a fight like that in a really long time."

Vegeta turned to Radize, "how much did you see?"

Radize's eyes were wide. "Enough," he breathed in disbelief. "Kakorrot where did you learn that?"

Kakorrot put his hand to the back of his head. "Well first I trained with a man named Master Roshi. Then after a while I trained with Earth's guardian Kami then my wife-"

"You're married," Radize squealed. Kakorrot shook his head, "well not anymore, she said I ate too much and threw me out. Anyways after that I came here." He ended still looking confused.

Vegeta breathed in deeply knowing full well what he had to do. "Kakorrot don't ever show this to anyone understand?"

Kakorrot blinked, "show them what Vegeta?"

"Your power baka! Keep it hidden understand?"

Kakorrot shrugged, "well sure Vegeta, if you say so but  
why?"

"Just do it Kakorrot!"

Kakorrot held up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey alright I will! Just calm down okay?"

Vegeta spat not answering. Instead he fixed his eyes on Radize, "and you keep your mouth shut if you want to continue to have a mouth, understood?"

Radize nodded still gazing at Kakorrot.

Vegeta turned away from them both. He was already late to see Freaza. The tyrant could not be kept waiting, not for anything. "Radize take Kakorrot to your chambers and get him in front of a computer. He has a lot of catching up to do."

"Vegeta, what about you?"

"Do not question me Kakorrot! I will be back for you tonight." With that he left Kakorrot and Radize, heading for Freaza's chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Nayo turned, quickly running for the door. Freaza was suddenly in front him. Nayo couldn't stop himself, he ran right into the tyrant.

Freaza chuckled griping the sliver-skinned boy in a vice like hold. Purple blood dripped down the boy's arms as Freaza dug his claws into Nayo's shoulders. Nayo screamed in pain trying desperately to free himself from the cold creature's grip.

Zarbon came around the corner when he heard the scream. Freaza was looking down at Nayo in amusement.

"Well, little one, how nice of you to join us."

Zarbon stiffened as he got a good look at the slave. Nayo stared back at Zarbon holding him in a terror filled gaze.

"Please Master Freaza, I'm sorry. I was just coming to refresh master Zarbon's supplies. Pl-please Master don't."

Freaza's gaze shifted around to Zarbon, "is it yours?"

Zarbon shook his head. "He is just a ship slave. However, I have seen him before. I don't think he can do any harm. He most likely didn't hear anything." 

"Yes Zarbon, but I did not get this far by taking such foolish chances."

Nayo felt the tyrant's hands closing around his throat. He gasped as claws dug deep into his skin.

Zarbon rounded the corner at the sound of the scream. Lord Freaza held a slave captured in between his hands. Zarbon eyed the slave knowing him instantly. He didn't know him by name but remembered very well when they had met.

The slave had come into his rooms during the middle of the day. His eyes had widened in horror and he had dropped to his knees. He had held a heap of clean towels in trembling hands as he stared up at Zarbon.

It had touched Zarbon and from that time on he had watched over the boy. Not that he'd go out his way for him. The things he did were almost subconscious. A bit of food or allowing the boy to stay over for a night to keep him safe from only hell knew what. He knew it couldn't go any farther then that. If Freaza wanted he boy dead then he would die, that was simple logic.

Zarbon could see the slave was terrified. He stared at him with a petrified gaze and Zarbon could only stare back.

Maybe there was still one thing he could give the boy, a quick death. "Lord Freaza, excuse my interruption but did you not say you had a meeting with Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, I do." Freaza tightened his already too tight grip on the slave. "The problem with this race is that due to there aqua nature it takes quite a while to suffocate them."

Zarbon didn't know why he did what he did next. It just happened. "Lord Freaza, let me deal with this little nuisance. No sense in wasting your time with him." Zarbon regretted the words even as they left his  
mouth. 

To his surprise, Freaza didn't question him. "All right Zarbon, the slave was in your chambers. You may have this one. No sense in keeping the young Prince waiting. Just do be quick about it. You still need to deal with that new Saiyan."

With that Freaza flung the slave at Zarbon. The slave fell lightly into the green-blue man. Zarbon held the quivering child close to his chest. 

"Yes Lord Freaza," he said keeping his voice clear and emotionless. The tyrant stalked out leaving Zarbon alone with the boy.

Zarbon sighed in relief despite himself, shifting his hold on the boy so that he could restrain the child without hurting him. The little one was innocent, Zarbon knew that. He had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zarbon knew he had to kill the boy. There was no choice. He could at least make it quick.

He brought a hand up to the slave's bare chest intending to finish the boy with one swift blow. Zarbon could feel the boy's rapid heart beat beneath his hand. Zarbon sighed, he had never dreamed it would be this hard to kill the boy. He had known he favored the boy for some time now. He had never thought that he was this fond of him.

He pulled the boy away from him, careful of the slave's wounds. Blood ran down the child's chest from where Freaza had dug hard claws into his shoulders. The boy stood gasping for breath, his head hung down.

Zarbon sighed, taking the boy by an arm and guiding him gently towards the couch. He sat him down there and then moved to the stand beside his bed pulling out some cleaner and a cotton wad. He moved back over to the slave and bent down.

Dabbing the cotton swab with the cleaner he tried to clean the boy's wounds. The silver-skinned child hissed in pain as the cleaner was applied. Zarbon smiled gently, "don't worry it doesn't sting for long and it will help. What is your name child?"

The boy looked up at Zarbon with startled eyes, "It's Nayo, master," he answered in a soft voice.

Zarbon stopped what he was doing and sat for a moment, looking the boy over. He had already come to a decision that he could not kill the youngster. Even if that decision did only register in his heart and not in his mind. 

He sighed, finishing up with his task. When the boy's wounds were all bandaged he sat down in front of the child.

"Nayo, listen to me. I'm going to get you away from here but I have something I must do first. Please stay here, I promise I'll be back soon."

Nayo nodded, "thank you master."

Zarbon shook his head, "Please don't call me that kid, you can call me Zarbon. You're free now, or as free as someone, whose life is wanted by Freaza, can be."

Nayo blinked a shocked look in his eyes. Then that look turned pleading, "Please Zarbon, don't kill  
Goku."

Zarbon turned, a startled expression on his face, "Goku? Who is this Goku?" 

"He's that Saiyan Master Freaza wanted you to kill."

Zarbon stiffened, "Freaza isn't your master anymore boy, so don't call him that. As for the Saiyan, don't  
concern yourself with him. Saiyans will only bring you pain."

"Please Zarbon, he's my friend."

"I have to kill him. That's not a choice." 

Nayo hung his head but said nothing more. Zarbon left feeling sorry for his harshness but knowing he was right. Saiyans could only bring trouble for the silver-skinned boy.

Nayo ran through the halls feeling horrible. Zarbon had trusted him to stay put. He couldn't help it  
though. The smiling Saiyan flashed in his mind. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He suddenly found himself lying on the ground. He'd knocked into someone who now stood over him with anger sprawled out on his face.

"You? What the hell do you think your doing?" Prince Vegeta said in an angry voice. 

Nayo gulped, "please Master Vegeta they're going to kill Goku."

Nayo found himself raised off the ground at an unbelievable speed.

"Don't joke about things like that boy!" Prince Vegeta said, rage echoing in his eyes.

"No joke master, I overheard Freaza talking about it."

The Prince's eyes flashed, "you had better not be lying slave." He grabbed Nayo by the scruff of the neck and dragged the slave quite painfully through the halls.

Goku followed Radize through the halls with wide eyes. He'd bumped into the other Saiyan twice so far. To his surprise Radize didn't protest. His older bother almost acted scared of him. Goku surely couldn't figure out why.

This time Radize was the one to stop in front of Goku.

"Hey Radize why'd you do that?" Goku whined unhappily. Then he saw a man was blocking Radize's path.

The man was gorgeous with pale blue-green skin and small but gentle eyes. He was tall and slender with dark green hair and a light blue cloak that fluttered behind him.

"May I help you Zarbon?" Radize muttered, his dislike  
for the other obvious.

"Yes Saiyan, you can stay out of my way. My business is with the one behind you." Radize's gaze flashed to  
Goku and then back to Zarbon.

"Kakorrot? What the hell do you want with him?

Zarbon's composure faltered for a moment then he spook. "Lord Freaza requires his life. I will take  
yours as well if need be."

Radize found his feet glued to the floor. He had never spoken to Zarbon in person but knew plenty about him. He was the second strongest person on this ship with Freaza being the first. Radize had no question that Zarbon could demolish both him and Kakorrot with ease.

"Kakorrot get away from him!"

Radize turned at the voice. Prince Vegeta stormed up from behind him towing along a slave by the scruff of his neck.

"Radize don't let him get Kakorrot, understand?"

Radize nodded his loyalty to his Prince greater then his very will to live. He was a Saiyan solder; an elite class and adopted his orders as his very life's mold. So now, as he faced Zarbon, he did so certainly. 

"No!" Kakorrot pushed in front of him. He glared at Vegeta his usually innocent eyes looking quite old. "Can't you feel this guy Vegeta? None of us are a match for him. If he means to kill me, I will not let him take you both too. Radize is my brother and my friend. You Vegeta, you know I will not let you do this. You both mean too much to me. Please Vegeta take Radize and leave. I can't let you die because of me!"

Kakorrot squared off with the Prince. "My bother and my friend?" Frankly Radize had never known either of these things. He found he would stand by his brother. Not just because it was the will of his Prince but because it was his will as well.

"Kakorrot if I am your 'brother and friend' as you say then I will not leave you to stand alone." Vegeta nodded and Goku found himself out-numbered. He not only had the wills of Vegeta and Radize to deal with, but he also had this Zarbon guy to worry about. Surprisingly the green-blue man wasn't paying any of them any attention. He was looking at the boy Vegeta had with him. Goku turned to get a look at the boy as well.

"Nayo?" He asked in surprise.

"Goku!" The boy pulled away from Vegeta. The Prince released him still staring at Goku.

"Vegeta what were you doing with him?" Nayo ran to Goku a thankful look on his face.

I'm so glad you're not dead," he cried out in relief.

Goku smiled ruffling the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him. He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder and  
was quite shocked to see Vegeta. There was a look in his eyes Goku had not seen before.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head silencing the other Saiyan. Never in his life had he let so much of himself show. He knew that he could not leave Kakorrot wondering about his feelings, even if he himself was not sure of them.

He knew this would be the end and he wanted Kakorrot to know that he cared. He took Kakorrot's chin in his hand bring the others face down to his own. Then he kissed Kakorrot, something he never dreamed he would do.

Kakorrot drew back for a moment shocked and then returned the kiss. Vegeta could feel the other's mouth warm and pleasant against his own. This was not like the brief kiss they had shared in his rooms. And it certainly wasn't like Freaza.

He gasped in surprise as Kakorrot's tongue came to stroke along his top gums as if asking.

'Asking for what?' Vegeta was uncertain but knew that Kakorrot could be trusted. He opened his mouth allowing the other man to enter. Kakorrot's tongue traced along the roof of Vegeta's mouth sending ripples of pleasure through his being. Vegeta groaned in pleasure: never had it been like this.

The two parted knowing that time was too limited to go on.

Vegeta hung his head, "Kakorrot, I'm sorry to end it like this." Then he clenched his fist giving Kakorot a hard well-placed punch and knocking the other Saiyan out. Kakorrot fell into Vegeta's arms and the Prince caught him.

"Radize take him and leave."

"Prince Vegeta…"

"Damn you Radize, just do it! He won't kill me. Freaza wouldn't let him."

Radize nodded, "yes my Prince." He took Kakorrot from Vegeta and turned and ran.

"Please make it out somehow," Radize whispered in a voice hedid not think Vegeta could hear. Vegeta smirked turning back to Zarbon.

"Well you freakish creature, shall we get it on then?"

Zarbon saw the small Saiyan Prince kiss the one Nayo had called 'Goku.' He'd seen the longhaired Saiyan take his prey away. He didn't care. Nayo was there and he was far too close to the Saiyan Prince. The boy couldn't be in more danger.

"Well you freakish creature, shall we get it on then?"

Zarbon brought his attention back the Prince. "I have no quarrel with you. Let that slave go and I will let  
you leave in peace."

The Saiyan spat, "so you can go after Kakorrot? I don't think so."

Zarbon had to make this quick. He knew that if he didn't, Nayo might get hurt. He powered up and slammed into the Prince knocking him out easily. As Vegeta fell to the ground Zarbon shifted his gaze to Nayo.

"Are you alright, boy?

Nayo nodded looking down at Vegeta. "What are you going to do with him?" Zarbon shrugged, "that's up to Freaza. It doesn't matter, he's a Saiyan. He shouldn't have tried to hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me! I-I came to him. I told him about Goku," Nayo admitted in a small, scared, but determined  
voice. "It's not his fault. He loves Goku, can't you see that? Please if someone has to be punished for this then punish me!"

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he met Zarbon's eyes. "Please leave him  
alone."

Zarbon stood staring at the small boy. "This Goku, you really seem to like him." Nayo nodded, "he was kind to  
me. That's rare. No one else has been so kind to me except for you."

Zarbon closed his eyes knowing he would regret this. He picked Vegeta up off the floor slinging him over his shoulder. He smiled down at the boy. "Alright Nayo, I won't hurt him if it means that much to you. Let's get out of here, alright?"

Nayo nodded happily, "thank you Zarbon, thank you so much." Zarbon turned to head out.

"Where do you think you're going Zarbon?" A crackly voice purred. Zarbon whirled grabbing Nayo by the hand  
and pulling the boy behind him. Freaza smirked as guards flooded around Zarbon.

"Now Zarbon, did you really think I didn't see the way you looked at that slave. A pity that your loyalties have shifted: but no great concern. Goodbye Zarbon"

Freaza hurled a blast at Zarbon knocking him to the ground.

Zarbon grunted; the energy he used to protect Nayo left him open to attack. The guards surrounded him grabbing Nayo away. The boy screamed, fending them off in his panic and racing to Zarbon's side.

Zarbon wrapped the boy in a strong protective hold so that even as the guards moved to confine him they could not take the boy away. Zarbon didn't struggle but focused on making a hold on Nayo strong enough that even Freaza himself would not be able to break it.

He let his ki slip into his arms making them completely immobile. 'The only way they can take him away is to cut off my arms.' He did hope it didn't come to that. He didn't see what had happened to Vegeta. A guard knocked him over the head and the last thing he remembered was falling into an unwelcome slumber with Nayo still sobbing in his arms.

Goku awoke to a soft humming and a place far too warm to be Freaza's ship. He sat up with a yawn, looking around. He was in a small bed nestled under a thin blanket. Radize was in another bed not too far off.

Things came back to Goku. The green skinned man, Vegeta, and Nayo running up.

The kiss…

Goku brushed his hands over his lips as if hoping to find some evidence that it had really happened. 

Then he frowned as the rest of his memory returned.

"Kakorrot I'm sorry to end it like this."

"Oh God no, Vegeta!" Goku screamed now searching the room frantically for his love. Radize sprang up at Goku's cry.

"Kakorrot you're awake."

"Where's Vegeta, is he in another room? Is he hurt?"

Radize didn't speak for a moment and then, "he didn't make it away Kakorot. I'm sorry."

Goku gasped, his eyes instantly blurring, "no, No, NO, VEGETA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta awoke to find himself in a very unwelcome position. He was in a lesson room, which was easy to see. Only he was strapped down to the table this time. The room was the largest he'd ever seen. Larger then his own.

Because of this he knew it must be Freaza's personal lesson room. Vegeta cursed Zarbon, Freaza, Napa, and every other person he could think of. He knew exactly what had happened; Zarbon had knocked him out and then delivered him to Freaza.

It had happened too quick. He didn't think Kakorrot and Radize could have possibly gotten away. The amount of time he'd managed to stall Zarbon was pathetic: both personally and on a general scale.

He was alone -or at least he believed he was alone- because he couldn't move his head in the slightest. But he knew his solitude would be unimaginably short. Freaza would be back soon.

Fighting the restraints would do him no good. They were made to withhold a fighter even of his level. He'd simply have to bide his time and wait for Freaza to come back. Then, if Freaza tried to move him, he might stand a chance. He closed his eyes concentrating on bringing his energy to the surface in preparation.

Radize had tried desperately to calm his devastated brother. He became increasingly worried when Kakorrot refused to eat. This was a problem and Radize wondered if he was going to lose the other Saiyan, not to Freaza but to the loss that clenched at Kakorrot's soul.

Only now did Radize see just how much Kakorrot had loved Prince Vegeta. Though both of them knew the Saiyan Prince still lived, they both felt as if he was gone. They knew they could never meet him again. Not if they wanted to keep Freaza off their tails.

Radize had gone to the kitchen to see if he couldn't find something tempting enough for his little brother to eat. He was utterly shocked when Kakorrot came skipping in with a huge smile on his face.

"Radize, I got it!" He exclaimed. "I know how we can save Vegeta!"

Radize blinked. "Kakorrot are you out of your mind! There's no way in hell we can get him out of there."

Kakorrot shook his head. "Nope there's no way in hell. There is however, a way on Earth. Come on Radize, lets go!"

Radize wasn't entirely sure what this 'Earth' was though he knew he'd heard it from some where. He wasn't about to argue with the stronger Saiyan, though. He didn't think this 'Earth' place (whatever it was) could solve their problems, but it seemed a good enough place to hide. After all, HE sure didn't know it, so why would Freaza? He looked up the name in the computer asking Kakorot how to spell it. He found it at the edge of Freaza's territory. He keyed in the coordinates, sat back and let the ship do the work.

Zarbon awoke to find Nayo cradled against him. He smiled down at the sleeping boy thankful they hadn't been separated. Nayo yawned tiredly in his sleep before settling down in the man's arms.

Zarbon had never dreamed he'd be in this position. He wasn't exactly the fatherly type. He'd been destined to be a fighter and a killer since before he was born. Now here was this boy looking to him of all people for protection! Ironic.

"I'm not cut out for this," he thought as he gently dislodged himself from the boy to get a better look around. They were captured; he had already suspected that. The cell they were held in was certainly nothing special; just a single cement bed and wash bowl.

There were no guards and certainly no need for them. All the cells on Freaza's ship were made entirely out of force-fields. Even Zarbon, who had helped design them, didn't know of a way out. He'd made sure there wasn't one. Now he wished he'd been a little less careful.

"Zarbon?" Nayo asked in a somewhat panicked voice as he looked franticly around.

"It's okay Chibi, we'll be fine."

Nayo sniffed not believing Zarbon for a second.

'He's not the only one,' Zarbon thought, knowing full well how much danger they were in. The silver skinned boy came up to stand beside Zarbon, once again seeking comfort in the killer's presence. "How long do you think we have until someone comes for us?"

Zarbon shook his head, "I don't know Chibi."

That wasn't the whole truth, he did know that prisoners were checked on at least every hour. But there was no need to trouble Nayo with this. At least not yet.

Vegeta kept his eyes closed as he heard the door swish open and the familiar sound of Freaza's clawed feet scratching the cement surface. Vegeta shuttered inside but kept his outer body still and his breathing even. He had to fool Freaza into believing he was still unconscious. His very survival counted on it.

Freaza came up to his side purring in a sickening moan. Vegeta heard the cluck of metal as the chains were handled and knew he had a chance; even if that chance was quite minimal. He just hoped Kakorrot was alright: if not, there was a promise of bloodshed.

He felt the chains fall from him and would have smiled from Freaza's foolishness if it were safe. For a moment he didn't move but waited for Freaza to back off.

'Come on you piece of space shit.' He thought to himself. 'Just a little farther back, there!' Vegeta leapt up instantly swinging a spin kick at the tyrant's head. It didn't knock Freaza out but it did give him just the chance he needed. He sprinted out the door not daring to look back. He had to find Kakorrot: if the other Saiyan was still alive to be found.

Radize stared down at the small golden ball in his hand. "So this little thing is going to help us get the Prince?"

Goku nodded smiling. He hadn't been able to find his childhood friend Bulma so finding the dragon balls had been quite the challenge. Luckily, Radize had equipment on his ship that helped; It still wasn't as good as the dragon radar, though.

"That one alone can't do anything," Goku admitted. "but when we find the other six it will definitely do the trick."

Radize shook his head, not believing Goku for a second. Goku smiled: boy was he in for a surprise.

Vegeta stormed into the cellblock in hopes of finding Kakorrot. He knew Freaza couldn't be too far behind; he'd have to hurry with this. He scanned the cells for Kakorrot, most of them being empty. Freaza rarely took prisoners unless they were of use. That was why Vegeta was uncertain of Kakorrot's chances of survival.

He became uneasy as he came to the end of the cells, growling and successfully scaring the hell out of some nearby prisoners. He ignored them. His only objective was to find that baka and get him away from there.

He had never dreamed of running away from anything or anyone in his life. He was the kind that would die before he fled. In fact, he hated this, every moment of it, but he couldn't let Kakorrot down. He didn't know why in hell he would go through all this for the other Saiyan. But he had to; it was as simple as that.

'I will not flee like a coward though!' he thought to himself. 'I will get Kakorot off of this accursed dung heap and then I will stand and face Freaza to the death!'

How the hell was he suppose to get Kakorrot away if he couldn't find him! There was only one cell left and he didn't think Kakorrot was in it. As he peered inside expecting to find some sniveling prisoner or an empty cell, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Kaso!" He cursed as he came upon an all to familiar figure.

Freaza snickered as he saw the Saiyan Prince darting out of the room. Vegeta was learning, in the days when he came to Freaza he would not have known such a trick as that. Freaza wasn't angry. The thought of the chase caused excited shivers to run through him.

It had been a while since he'd had a good chase. This should prove quite entertaining. He could locate the Prince easily with the ship's computer. He could even have whatever part of the room the Prince was hiding in sectioned off though he had no need for that. Oh, he'd have the exit bays blocked off. He wasn't about to take a chance like that! Why not enjoy this little hunt? He growled hungrily before moving to pick up the Prince's track.

Goku smiled as he spotted the last ball. It was the four star, his grandpa's ball. It pulsed with a golden light in response to the other six balls in his pouch.

"So Kakorrot," Radize questioned. "are they some kind of power source then?"

"Well not exactly," Goku laughed. "Here, let me show you."

He placed the ball on the ground then retrieved the other six balls and put them down as well. Then he summoned the dragon and as a blaring golden light shout up from the balls, Radize gasped. Then he fell into a fighting stance glaring up at the dragon in fury.

Zarbon gasped as he spotted Prince Vegeta through the bars. What the hell was he doing here?

The Prince smirked. "Well now, what do we have here? It would appear to be a giant green rat."

Nayo came to stand beside Zarbon. "Please Zarbon, don't fight." He pleaded.

From the look in the Prince's eyes, Zarbon knew he didn't have a choice. "Nayo stay back."

Nayo shook his head franticly. "No! You two can't do this!"

"I'll be alright, Chibi." Zarbon's golden eyes tried to comfort him.

"Well if you're alright, then he won't be! Please! I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

To Zarbon's great surprise the Prince's battle-hard gaze faltered. Then the pure hatred he held returned to his eyes. "You killed Kakorrot," he growled as only a Saiyan could.

Nayo blinked. "Goku? He didn't kill Goku! He didn't even catch him. You're wrong, Zarbon doesn't mean you any harm."

"Watch your mouth with me boy!"

Vegeta's voice was threatening, dangerous. Nayo was like son to Zarbon, he wouldn't let him be pushed around like that. If the dammed Saiyan did attack the boy, he'd be certain it was Vegeta's last mistake.

But the prince didn't attack. "So are you telling me that Kakorrot is alive?"

Nayo hung his head. "I don't know. He and that other Saiyan ran off right before you and Zarbon fought. Then after Zarbon knocked you out Freaza came and then I woke up here."

Vegeta grunted and turned to walk out. "Hey, where are you going?"

Vegeta turned back peevishly. "Don't try my patience boy!" he growled. "I'm letting you live because Kakorrot was fond of you. Don't think that means I still won't kill you if the need arises."

Zarbon brought the small child behind him at this. "Try it," his voice was flat and threatening. He was still stronger then the Prince, even if he was caged.

A thought came to him and at first he dismissed it. It refused to leave him and it grew though he hated the thought of working with a Saiyan. 'For Nayo,' he silently decided, closing his eyes. It was the only way.

"Listen Prince," he said sternly. "I don't like this any more then you will. If you want to help your 'Kakorrot', as you call him, then you will listen. Nether of us is strong enough to take on Freaza ourselves, you know this. But if you intend to search this ship for the Saiyan, then we should team up. My concern is to get Nayo off of this ship. I will help you if you let him go along with you when you leave."

The Prince frowned, pondering the idea for a moment. "Fine," he nodded. "but we will do this my way. I do not trust you."

With that he opened the cage and snatched Nayo away holding the boy in a threatening grasp. "Try anything and the boy will be the one to pay, understand?"

Zarbon nodded not daring to challenge the Prince when he held Nayo captured in his arms. "Let's get out of here Saiyan, the sooner we leave the better."

"Oh no my pets, neither of you are going anywhere," Freaza said smile curling at the two would-have-been escapees.


	9. Chapter 9

The balls gave a bight and consistent glow when Kakorrot placed them together. Kakorrot yelled something at the balls that Radize didn't comprehend. He was too busy eyeing the giant that had emerged from them.

"That baka, he summoned a monster!" He growled. How the hell was he suppose to protect Kakorrot if he kept coming into situations like this? What was worse was that his little brother didn't even seem to realize the danger they were in. Ah hell, this looked bad.

Radize wasted no time, dropping into a fighting pose and weighing his options. He couldn't beat this thing by brute force, that was for damn sure. He'd have to think; what was the thing's weakness…

Its eyes! If it couldn't see him it couldn't attack him. He brought his hands up forming a ki blast and launching it at the creature's eyes.

"Radize NO!" Kakorrot appeared in front of him moving faster then Radize could follow. He blocked the blast taking with it their one hope for survival.

"BAKA! What the hell did you do that for!"

"Well I'm not sure the dragon will want to grant our wish if you attack him."

"What the hell are you-" Radize began. "Wait, wish? What do you mean our wish?"

Kakorrot smiled then turned to face the dragon. "Please bring Vegeta here!"

"Your wish has been granted." The deep, throaty voice of the dragon announced.

Vegeta stared the tyrant down, any fear put aside. This would be the end and he intended to make Freaza fight for it.

At that same moment, he felt Zarbon grabbing his wrist in a way the forced him to loosen his grip on the slave.

'Damn it! Now I will have both of them to deal with!' He thought.

Zarbon stood behind him still holding his wrist. The slave boy Nayo was free and now cowered behind Zarbon. Vegeta smirked, 'so much for not meaning me any harm. Foolish slave knows nothing of Zarbon's trickery.' His smirk faded as he eyed the hold he was in. It would be tricky, but he could break it. He twisted his foot coming up into a spin kick that would hit Zarbon on the wrist and make him let go.

He never made the kick as a sudden chaotic mess sprang up to surround them, proving an unavoidable distraction to Vegeta's onslaught.

The world around him shifted. One minute he was standing on Freaza's ship, the next he wasn't. Freaza was gone; that was the first revelation that hit his mind. Pain still wracked his wrist meaning that Zarbon was still attached and the soft whimpering proved that the slave boy was there as well.

"Hey let him go!" The cry came from behind. Vegeta's first reaction was to attack but he didn't. He knew the angry cry wasn't directed at him. Kakorrot flew at Zarbon completely oblivious of the great danger the green fighter posed.

Kakorrot's eyes widened as Prince Vegeta and Zarbon appeared in thin air.

"Well that's good," Radize hissed through clenched teeth. "At least something seems to surprise that dammed fool!"

Radize couldn't see how the tailless moron could be related to him. How the hell did the Prince get here? Was Kakorrot even going to do anything about that god-forsaken beast of a Dragon?

"Hey, let him go!"

Radize's attention was pulled back into the present. Kakorrot was flying at Zarbon, "baka no!" Radize took off after him. He still had a vow to his Prince that he would protect Kakorrot, even if his little brother was an idiot. The low class Saiyan was too slow, Kakorrot met Zarbon head on causing the green man to be forced to release the Prince.

Zarbon swung a punch at Kakorrot, knocking him to the ground. Kakorrot's breath became harsh but he staggered to his feet. Amazing! After a punch like that one Radize would have been out of it for a few hours, maybe longer. Zarbon seemed just as surprised.

"So that's why Freaza wanted you dead, Saiyan filth," Zarbon spat in a load voice. It was a well-known fact that Zarbon hated Saiyans.

Prince Vegeta (who was now free) spun on Zarbon. "Damn you Kakorrot! I don't know what this place is or what you're doing here but LEAVE! How the hell am I suppose to protect you if you keep appearing like this?"

Kakorrot shook his head, once again defying the Prince. "Vegeta I can't do that."

Prince Vegeta didn't answer, now locked in combat with Zarbon, and losing horribly. The two fighters went higher and higher, soaring through the air in their battle.

The slave boy Radize had seen in the hall the day that Zarbon had first come for them was there. He was clinging to Zarbon's back to keep from falling. Zarbon seemed to have a curious impulse to protect the slave boy; he kept his back forever turned away from the Saiyan Prince. Despite this, Zarbon was still winning, slowly beating down Prince Vegeta.

Kakorrot gritted he teeth and flew at Zarbon and the Prince, joining the fight once more. He landed a punch to Zarbon's chest causing both the green man and the slave boy to fly back. Though Zarbon could stop himself easily, the boy could not. He lost his grip on Zarbon and went plunging to the planet below.

"Radize catch him!" Kakorrot yelled from above. Radize didn't think. He just did as the stronger Saiyan ordered. He flew up catching the flailing boy in strong arms. The boy shivered in Radize's hold. Tears streaked his face, and he curled up into the smallest ball he could manage.

Radize stared down at the boy not entirely sure what to do with him. Why did Kakorrot want him alive anyhow? It really didn't matter. His younger brother was the stronger and that made him Radize's commander, second only to Prince Vegeta. He would obey him.

Kakorrot was also his kin; that gave him reason enough to consider his brother's wishes. He floated back down to the ground and found he was purring softly to the trembling child in hopes of calming him. The boy didn't struggle as they touched the ground but looked up at him with uncertainty in his eyes.

Radize blinked looking down at the boy, his hands quaking slightly. He was a first class warrior and he would hold the boy as Kakorrot had commanded.

The boy was beautiful in any augment and in this, Radize found he feared for the slave. If Kakorrot had so much interest in this boy it could not be good news for the tiny slave. Why he cared was beyond him. Maybe this boy's race had some ability to bend the mind of others so that they felt a need to protect him. That would explain Zarbon's reaction to the boy.

Radize had never heard of a species that could brain wash someone into being their protector but it made sense. The moment he'd looked into the boys eyes he'd felt a great need to protect him; a need that had only been overruled by his loyalty to his Prince and to Kakorrot.

He held the boy gently in his arms and watched the battle that raged above them.

Vegeta cursed as Kakorrot joined the battle. The baka didn't know when to stay back! What was worse was that now that Kakorrot had joined the battle they were winning. An utter humiliation that he, the Prince of all Saiyan's, needed Kakorrot to beat the little green rat.

Indeed Zarbon was done for. With a well-placed kick, the once invulnerable fighter fell to the ground. Vegeta smirked, gathering energy for a final attack. The slave boy screamed out from below pleading desperately for his master's life. Radize held him firm keeping the flailing boy away from Zarbon's slumbering form.

Vegeta felt a strong yet amazingly gentle hand fall on his arm. He turned to stare into Kakorrot's pleading eyes.

"Vegeta no," he said calmly. "he doesn't deserve that."

"The hell he deserves it Kakorrot! He is the lowest kind of scum you will find!"

"He's a person Vegeta, please give him a chance."

"A chance Kakorrot? It's more likely that if we give him a 'chance' he'll use it to rip our heads off! Second chances are a myth created to amuse children. They do not-"

Vegeta did not get a chance to finish because at that moment his injures took the best of him and found he could no longer fly. He fell towards the ground cursing all the way down. Strong hands caught him.

"Vegeta, are you alright?"

Vegeta shuddered slightly in Kakorrot's arms. The others touch was warm and gentle but at the same time incredibly strong.

Vegeta longed for the closeness but at the same time dreaded and despised it above all else. Such closeness made you vulnerable to the other. Vulnerability was not something Vegeta cared to keep close at hand. "I'm fine Kakorrot, get off me!"

Kakorrot blinked but let him go. Vegeta cursed as he found he couldn't fly. Once more he started to the ground and once more Kakorrot's strong soft hands came around him stopping his unwanted descent.

"Kaso!" Vegeta swore unhappily. He was a Saiyan Prince! He should be able to at least stay adrift. Such weakness was inexcusable.

Kakorrot worriedly descended keeping the Prince held tightly against him. Only when he reached the ground did he let Vegeta go.

"Hey Vegeta take it easy. That Zarbon guy got you really bad. Why don't you sit down for a while?"

Vegeta stuttered in silent rage, then he exploded. "How dare you mock me Kakorrot?" He screamed. "I am your Prince and you will treat me as such."

"Mock? Gosh Vegeta, I wasn't mocking you. I was just worried about you is all."

"You have no need to worry about me Kakorrot. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Kakorrot fluttered in a sheepish matter. "Well yeah, I know that I don't have to. It's just that I..." He turned his head away guilt in his eyes. "Vegeta, what did you mean by that kiss?"

The fear that pulled at the corners of Kakorrot's features was apparent, and misplaced. Kakorrot was the stronger one at that moment. Vegeta posed him no possible threat for now. Then why would he be fearful unless...

Vegeta scolded, surprised once more by the others stupidity. "Baka, what did you think it meant?"

Kakorrot turned away his eyes, studying the ground with great intensity. "Gomen Vegeta I-"

Vegeta cut him off with another kiss. As soon as Kakorrot got it through his thick head just what was going on he smiled. Vegeta smirked, his lips still pressed against the other's.

He honestly didn't know much about this whole business, at least not when it was like this. An uninvited shiver ran through him at the thought of the other times he'd been 'kissed'-if one could call it that.

Kakorrot frowned drawing away a question in his eyes.

"Vegeta, what is it?"

Vegeta cursed himself, how dare he let so much show!

"Nothing baka, now isn't the time." Vegeta turned to Radize, "do you have any ki restrainers with you?"

Radize shook his head. "No my Prince, but there are some back at the ship."

"Then retrieve them and be quick about it. Since Kakorrot wants Zarbon alive so much, we while need to keep a hold on his power. Hurry back and next time be sure to have some on hand."

"Prince Vegeta, what should I do with the boy?"

"Either take him back to your ship and leave him there or kill him. I don't care."

"Vegeta!" Kakorrot stared at him as if it were the larger Saiyan himself that Vegeta had just ordered to a likely death. "You can't do that. He's just a kid Vegeta."

"He's a slave."

"He's still a person!"

Vegeta didn't understand Kakorrot's care for the slave. He knew that a despised weariness was coming over him rapidly and though he knew it (and admittedly hated it) he would not let Kakorrot know just how weak the battle with Zarbon had left him.

"Fine then," he grumbled. "Radize, take the slave back to your ship. We'll leave him there for now. You do have a holding cell there?"

Radize nodded and, taking the boy, he left for the ship. The slave called out behind him not wanting to leave Zarbon behind.

Vegeta scowled, turning to Kakorrot. Kakorrot yawned sitting down on the ground. His pants were ripped at the kneecaps leaving his calves uncovered. Aside from some minor scratches and a bloody lip, he was unharmed. Damn baka, how the hell had he gotten through that battle with so few injuries?

Vegeta sat down beside him, more due to need then want. If he didn't sit down he feared he'd faint and that was the last thing he wanted.

Kakorrot paused for a moment then scooted closer to Vegeta. He looked worriedly into the Saiyan Princes eyes asking a silent question. Vegeta stared back with hard eyes, uncertain of what it was Kakorrot wanted.

Kakorrot sighed contently before cuddling up next to the Prince. Vegeta tensed bringing back his fist with the plan of punching the offending Saiyan off of him. He found he couldn't punch the other as he had fallen asleep. One look at the peacefully sleeping Saiyan and his anger melted.

Zarbon was knocked out and would remain that way for some time. Kakorrot's warmth sent waves of comfort through Vegeta: damn he was tired. He would sleep, it would recharge his energy supply and, with a good excuse provided, he leaned into Kakorrot and was soon in a deep sleep. His sleep was short lived as dreams came to haunt his mind:

Pain rippled through Vegeta's body in a familiar wave of mental and physical anguish. A cruel crackle of laughter sounded as Vegeta screamed in pain.

"Did you really think you could get away from me my Princeling?" Freaza purred in a nauseating voice. "You are mine my little monkey, as you will always be. You can run as far as you wish but I will always find you Princeling, always." Freaza burning seed flooded painfully around and within Vegeta's torn rear. Tears and blood mixed as the cold reminder of what had happened was rubbed against his backside. The creature above him purred in response to the Prince's pain.

Vegeta closed his eyes but knew there was no refuge in the darkness. The only refuge was his own power. The stronger he was the fewer people could have control of him. He knew that only when he was the strongest would this living nightmare end.

Freaza's first reaction to the sudden disappearance of his two toys was shock and then rage: neither of the two lasted long. They soon were replaced by a third, a sick excitement. This was only a new game to play.

He'd be certain to find out just how Vegeta and Zarbon had gotten away. Of course, neither of them knew that Freaza had planted trackers underneath their skin when then had first come to him. That way, if either of them decided to try and run away they could easily be found. It was a solid way of protecting his investments.

Freaza smirked as he walked over to a nearest computer and punched in the tracker codes. Seconds later, his toys appeared on the screen. Their location: some dismal little plant called Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Goku was startled awake by the violently shaking figure beside him. He opened his eyes fully alert. He saw Zarbon a little ways off, still out cold.

Vegeta was lying on the ground beside him asleep. Goku frowned as he studied the Prince. Vegeta's frame shook and he moaned in his sleep. Tears drenched his face and pain showed on tightly curled lips.

Goku quickly grasped his shoulders and gently tried to ease the Prince awake. He became quite worried when Vegeta showed no signs of waking up, "Vegeta please wake up!" He yelled at last startling the Prince awake. Vegeta stared at him with possessed eyes instantaneously punching him away. "Owe! Vegeta why'd you do that."

"Ka-Kakorot?" The small Saiyans voice was shaky.

"Well ya Vegeta who else would it be?"

"A dream, it was a dream." Vegeta clasped and for a moment Goku thought he had fainted. Then the Prince spook again his voice tearful, "it was so dammed real! I was sure that, Kaso!" He swore as tears poured down his face.

Goku edged closer to his friend despite the very real threat of another strong punch from the other Saiyan. He need to aid Vegeta overwhelming. He reached out a hand placing it lightly on Vegeta back.

Vegeta's reaction was not like anything Goku had expected. He did not become aggressive but pulled away a shiver moving through his body.

"Don't touch me Kakorot," he whispered in a low trembling voice. That dream, what ever it had been about had done something to him.

Goku didn't pull away but drew closer. He just couldn't leave Vegeta like this. Vegeta still didn't punch at him; he was breathing hard his wounds clearly having their say.

Goku leaned into Vegeta trying to support the Prince. The reluctant Prince fought it at first but didn't have the strength to continue. With a string of curses he reluctantly leaned into Goku.

Goku sighed relieved that Vegeta had at last excepted his help. He didn't say anything just rapped a lose hand around Vegeta. He closed his eyes taking in the warm surpassingly sweat smell of Vegeta's sent. He heard a strange noise and was quite startled to find it was coming from him. "Hey Vegeta, I think I'm purring," he said surprised.

"Oh course you are baka! You act as if you've never purred before."

"Well I haven't. Do all Saiyan pure?"

Goku was quite surprised to see anger in Vegeta's eyes. "It is a something Saiyan's do when they are feeling lust, passion, that sort of thing."

Goku blushed, "oh ah gomen I didn't know."

"Baka."

Goku smiled, "well I see you're feeling better."

Goku didn't know why he did it. He leaned in to gently kiss Vegeta against the lips. Vegeta's eyes widened and he pulled away shivering.

"Gomen Vegeta," Goku said quickly, why was Vegeta afraid of him? Every time he got close to the Prince such a strong sent of fear and anger filled his nostrils.

Goku closed his eyes starting to get up. He felt Vegeta's hand grip his shoulder. "It isn't you Kakorot. I-The only way I've done that kind of thing is unwilling and in pain."

Realization hit Goku like an atomic bomb; "You were raped?" Vegeta nodded not turning his eyes away from Goku. Goku stared back; he wanted to show Vegeta so badly that it didn't have to be that way. He'd never made love with anyone but Chichi and even then it just hadn't been right.

'Please trust me Vegeta.' Goku leaned in a second time to kiss the Prince.

* * *

Vegeta startled as Kakorot's lips met his own. This was foreign to him. It was somehow pleasant and Vegeta decided to allow it.

Kakorot smiled moving his mouth gently over Vegeta's. Vegeta was quite surprised when his own lips began to move in response to Kakorot's lips.

In the back of his mind Vegeta knew that this was far too dangerous to continue. Yet he couldn't stop. Never had he felt such pleasure.

It was Kakorot who stopped. "Vegeta I won't go on unless you want me to."

'Yes you baka stop!' Vegeta wanted to scream. To do anything he could to get away. He could not allow this to happen again.

Kami this was _Kakorot_ not Freaza. He was different, he had to be.

"Go ahead Kakorot."

Kakorot smiled slowly, "it's okay Vegeta. It won't hurt, really."

"Humph, baka."

Kakorot chuckled and nudged his face against Vegeta's neck his tongue coming up to trace along the pale quivering skin.

"Are you okay Vegeta?"

"Yes," was all he could manage. The pure pleasure that rippled through him was overwhelming.

It sent such a hard electrifying sense through his body, as he had never known. He arched his head back exposing his neck.

Kakorot moaned shifting closer towards Vegeta while continuing the sweep of soft slow licks of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta growled despite himself. It was not an angrily or threading growl. More due to excitement then anything else. It did cause Kakorot to stop, something that greatly pained Vegeta.

"Vegeta are you alright?" Kakorot asked his voice filled with concern. Vegeta didn't answer for he knew his tone would most likely deter the other, even if that wasn't his intention. So instead he inched closer to Kakorot until he could feel the heat of the others body against him.

He purred into the larger Saiyan's chest. "Kakorot I," he wanted it so badly. What he wanted he couldn't say. He only knew that Kakorot could give it to him, and would if he knew Vegeta wanted it.

His pride would not let him ask for it though. Even with the yearning that filled him as no hunger could. He could not ask and he feared this would leave him in a horrible state of torment for the rest of his life.

Kakorot smiled and, as if he had read Vegeta's mind he complied to the unspoken request. He stared to edge his hand slowly down Vegeta's chest until he reached the bottom section of his armor.

When the armor refused to budge Kakorot lit his finger with ki and sliced it off. Vegeta raised an eyebrow surprised once again by the others ki contrail. He didn't think few could slice armor off and leave the skin beneath untouched.

Kakorot paused once again looking at Vegeta as if he expected to be punched again. "Are you okay with this?"

Vegeta did feel like he _would_ punching the other out of impatience. "Dam you Kakorot! Stop stalling already."

"Gomen Vegeta, I just don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Uncomfortable! He'd been uncomfortable sense he'd first met Kakorot. He sure as hell wasn't going to stop due to that! He growled quickly slicing through Kakorot's armor with a ki-covered finger of his own.

Kakorot blinked then smiled a purr forming in his throat. His purr soon escalated into a loud moan and his large erection rubbed against Vegeta's own. "Vegeta?"

"Kakorot if you ask me again if I'm okay with this I will personally remodel your facial features with my fist understood?"

Kakorot nodded and taking the threat as permission to continue he moved down Vegeta chest with a series of licks and incredibly soft nips. He worked his way down to Vegeta's waist were he paused for a moment. "Ah Vegeta?"

"I'm fine Kakorot!"

Kakorot flinched, "I was just wondering if you could spread your legs a little farther. Otherwise this is going to be hard." Vegeta tensed uncertain what Kakorot had in mind.

'I trust him do I not?' His decision had been made. He'd go through with this. Yet as he spread his legs wide exposing himself to the other Saiyan all he knew was terror. All he could expect was pain. What came he had not dreamed of. Kakorot's mouth surrounded his shaft and he tensed expecting Kakorot to bit down on it as Freaza had in the past.

Instead Kakorot messaged it gently with his tongue. Vegeta gasped despite himself. He had not expected this! Bliss filled his being as Kakorot's tongue swirled over his erection, teasing it.

His mask dropped but the pain it hide was gone from his face. "Kakorot, dam it don't stop." Kakorot answered by moving faster. His tongue swirled and his mouth came over Vegeta's shaft taking it in fully.

Vegeta garbed Kakorot his erection throbbing, building as it never before had. And then…release. That's all he could call it. He came in Kakorot's mouth his seed filling the other Saiyan. Kakorot drew up beside him panting. His eyes were glazed and he stared dreamily at Vegeta. The Prince was panting as well. The gift he had been given, the love he'd been shown, he didn't deserve.

He could feel Kakorot beside him. His erection still hard. The other Saiyan was in need of a release as well but he didn't ask. He didn't want to push Vegeta.

Terror filled Vegeta as he realized what he had to do. There was no way in hell he'd believe that this could be pleasant. He owed it to Kakorot, after what the other had given him.

He had to, "Kakorot I want you to take me." Kakorot turned to him. "Vegeta are you sure, that hurts some you know."

'Dam he's such an idiot. Oh course I know it hurts. Better then he does I'm certain.'

"Yes Kakorot."

"Well okay Vegeta if you're sure." With that Kakorot wet two of his fingers in his mouth. After wetting them he moved into position and Vegeta closed him eyes preparing for the pain to come. Kakorot didn't enter but started pushing his two wetted fingers against Vegeta's opening.

"Baka, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm preparing you Vegeta. Otherwise it will _really_ hurt." Vegeta snorted still not understanding these ridiculous actions. He grew still again as Kakorot shifted again.

Vegeta couldn't help it. A small whimper slipped past his lips as Kakorot pushed against his opening. The whimper turned to a gasp as Kakorot slowly eased in.

Dam it why hadn't Kakorot told him! He'd been prepared for pain. _That_ he knew he could take but this…

The ecstasy that filled him at having Kakorot within him was astounding. Sure there was some pain but in the pure raw wonder of the experience it had little claim. The pleasure escalated as Kakorot began to move within him. His erection swelled up once more and a moan slipped past his lips.

"Vegeta?" Kakorot's thick voice barley penetrated the void of pleasure that filled Vegeta.

"What is it Kakorot?"

"I love you, Vegeta no Oujo."

Vegeta would have probably commented on this. It was the first time Kakorot had called him Prince. At that moment Kakorot came within him and his comment was lost in the unbelievable pleasure that rippled through him. The feeling caused him to come again as well.

"Uhh," he couldn't form anything other than a grown as Kakorot carefully exited him. The larger Saiyan cuddled up with him warping strong arms around the prince. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled down at his mate to find the other man was drifting off. "Always, my love, Always." He too let sleep come feeling safe and warm in the others arms. As his eyes fell and his trembling body stilled he slept.

For the first time sense he had been taken as a boy Freaza could have no claim on his dreams. His dreams belonged to Kakorot and the life they would build, together. A life he couldn't see, but with Kakorot there he knew it would be a life unlike others. A hellish paradise that he welcomed and knew he could face. For he would not face it alone. Not ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Radize had never thought he would end up in this situation. A traitor to Lord Freaza, the most feared creature in the galaxy. Alone on this mud ball with only the company of his Prince and his brother.

It was indeed his brother that had gotten him into this mess. Kakorrot had appeared on Lord Freaza's ship some time ago. He'd been a newly taken slave when he arrived. Radize shuddered at the thought, a Saiyan a slave! It was unheard of. Of course none of them knew he was a Saiyan at the time. It didn't take Prince Vegeta long to find that out!

From that point on chaos met Radize and his way of life was forever shattered. It was amazing how in just a few short days one could go from being Lord Freaza's subject to his enemy. He owed it all to his baka brother. They had fled to this planet were Kakorrot had been living his life oblivious to his Saiyan heritage.

Now he was stuck here with a rather temperamental Prince and his little brother whose stupidity may very well lead to their end. If he were to count the slave boy he'd locked up in the ship's cell that would bring this party to a size of four. Radize didn't count the slave though. Nor did he count the boy's master Zarbon.

Zarbon was far more trouble then he was worth. It was because of him that Radize had had to leave his Prince unguarded with that baka brother of his. They should be healing Prince Vegeta not getting restraints for Zarbon. Zarbon should be dead! Thanks to Kakorrot there was no chance of that. The tailless Saiyan refused to let Zarbon die.

'Well maybe Prince Vegeta will get that worked out when he recovers.' Radize snatched up the bindings he'd been ordered to get and went to check and make sure the slave boy was locked up firmly. As he entered the room the boy's head snapped up, "Zarbon?" When the boy saw Radize his gaze fell back down to the floor, "oh."

"You can give up on Zarbon boy, Kakorrot is your master now." The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Please," he begged, "please don't hurt him." The boy's voice was soft and full of fear for his master. This alone was strange. Radize had recently discovered that the boy had an ability to brain wash people into becoming his guardians. He had surly done this with Kakorrot. Why else would his brother want the slave alive so badly?

The slave had Kakorrot to keep him safe now, so why would he care about that monster Zarbon? Radize was touched by the slave, most likely due to the boys hypnotic powers. "What's your name slave?"

"Nayo."

"Zarbon is alive, and will sadly remain that way so don't worry about it."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you like him?"

"He's kind," the boy raised his head, "and he saved me from Freaza."

'He doesn't know!' Radize realized, 'ha he doesn't even know why Zarbon saved him! The stupid boy must think Zarbon helped him because he's a kind person! Ridiculous, the only reason Zarbon saved him was because he was brain washed.' Radize chuckled finding it hard to believe anyone could take Zarbon as _kind_. "Arrogant child, you're better off with Kakorrot. Zarbon is an honorless bastard that delights in causing pain."

"I'm sorry," Nayo said his eyes clouded with pity. "I bet if you knew Zarbon you'd like him. He's a very gentle person."

Radize spat walking out of the ship with the restraints still in hand. He had better things to do then listen to a slaves mumbling about some fictional charters.

* * *

Zarbon awoke with a splitting headache to find he was not where he should have been. One: he was outside. Two: there were two Saiyans all to close to him. The third thing didn't come until his eyes cleared and he realized the two Saiyans were mating!

He moaned in disgust but his moans were quickly drowned out by the Saiyan's gasps. Saiyans! Such disgusting creatures and what's worse was that these two were mating, he shuttered certain this was going to give him nightmares.

He averted his eyes not wanting to see anymore. He vaguely remembered the two beating him to the ground. Luckily, he was for the most part all right, at least physically.

Nayo was no where to be seen and he didn't care to interrupt the two Saiyans. He was not an idiot. He knew just how strong those two were. He'd have to single them out and take them one at a time.

He crawled away slowly, keeping down close to the ground. He would find Nayo first. Then he would worry about the two Saiyans.

As soon as he got far enough away that he could not be seen he checked his scanner. He couldn't find Nayo. Not surprising. He didn't know the boy's personal code.

He did however find Radize. The Saiyan was heading right for Zarbon, or rather for Vegeta. Zarbon smirked and headed off in the weak Saiyan's direction. He soon spotted the Saiyan and took off flying towards him. He pulled up behind the creature and quickly garbed him by his sensitive tail.

Radize froze as pain filled his features. He drew in a quick gasp as his frame started to shake. He began to fall from the sky unable to stay afloat. Zarbon caught him loosening his hold slightly. It wasn't that he cared that the Saiyan was in pain. He just didn't want the pain to cause him to faint.

"Where is Nayo? The slave that was with me where is he?"

Radize chuckled through his pain. "Never-uhuu-never tell you-euh-anything." The Saiyan was so griped by pain he could barely talk. His body shook in Zarbon's hands. Zarbon had never known just how sensitive a Saiyan's tail was.

The green haired man floated down placing Radize on the ground. He kept his hold on the Saiyan's tail, but loosened it a bit.

"I, will never betray my Prince." The Saiyan said. "That boy knew nothing of you!"

"Nayo, what did you do with him? If you hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me, torture me, or will it be rape? I wouldn't be at all surprised with a creature like you. The slave is fine, though living in a dream world. He seems to think of you as 'kind and gentle.' Ha, baka doesn't know any better I suppose."

Zarbon was so surprised by this that he tightened his grip without even realizing it.

The Saiyan gasped in pain his body tightening then collapsing he was overwhelmed by pain.

Zarbon quickly released the quacking Saiyan, stunned. "You were talking with Nayo?" It had taken a great deal of time for the boy to trust _him_. To trust a Saiyan with such things, and after so little time knowing Radize.

The man that lay on the ground in front of him didn't answer. The pain had knocked him out.

Zarbon would usually kick him to rouse him. The monkey's breathing was fine. It was obvious that he was all right. Zarbon decided to wait though.

If Nayo had spoken with this one then the silver skinned boy would be quite woeful if the Saiyan were tortured. If it became necessary he would get Nayo's location out of the Saiyan. He would try to get it out of him with words first.

Zarbon noticed the energy restraints that lay on the ground. He knew those were meant for containing him. Zarbon quickly fastened them on the Saiyan's wrists. The Saiyan's breath was coming faster. He scarcely had time to activate the bands before Radize stirred.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 2

A slumbering Goku slowly allowed himself to come into a vague alertness of his soundings. Vegeta was still asleep beside him and Goku would let the other sleep. The area around them was vacant. Radize was nowhere to be seen.

'Wait, where was Zarbon?'

Goku gently nuzzled Vegeta with his head. "Hey Vegeta you awake?"

"I am now baka, what do you want?"

"Didn't Radize leave Zarbon here?"

"Yes Kakorrot is there a point to this mindless chatter!"

"Well then we're in trouble cause Zarbon's gone."

"Nani?" Vegeta was on his feet in moments. "Kaso! Where the hell is he!"

"Hey calm down Vegeta, we'll find him."

Vegeta whirled, "Calm down? You tailless, brainless, blockhead this is Zarbon we're talking about!"

"Okay Vegeta if you're that worried about it then we'll go look for him."

Goku got up with a yawn stretching tired limbs. He looked down at himself realizing for the first time that he was naked. "Hey Vegeta, you remember where we left our clothes?"

Vegeta pointed to a small pile of shredded blue fabric.

"Oh man well I don't think we can wear those, they're ripped to pieces! Ah Vegeta you don't have any extra clothes with you do you?"

"Oh course I don't Kakorrot! Where is your ship? We'll have to go back there to get some"

Goku took off, leading the way with Vegeta following close behind. It was good that the ship was close by. He would have hated for Radize, or worse for Zarbon, to show up.

They made it to the ship without any trouble. After Vegeta got them each a pair of blue spandex and armor he walked into an adjoining room to shower. "You wait here Kakorrot you can have it next."

Goku nodded and decided to go look in the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. He moaned when he couldn't find anything. There was a room beside the kitchen he still had to explore. He peered in praying to find food.

"Nayo?" The boy looked up when he heard Goku.

"Goku!" He ran towards the Saiyan clearly happy to see him.

Goku frowned, "how'd you get in here?"

"Radize put me in."

"Oh yeah," Goku scratched his head, "I guess Vegeta did tell him to do that didn't he? Goman, here let me see if I can figure this thing out."

Goku walked over to the control panel and started pushing buttons at random. The first he pushed did nothing. The second set off some kind of alarm. "Ha," he jumped back as if the panel had shocked him. "Oh no, come on turn off. Man Vegeta's going to be pissed, come on please turn off."

Goku ran to the panel and started pushing buttons again. A viewing screen popped up behind him showing the area right outside the ship. Lasers were shutting out from the ship and the ground was in ruble. "So that's what that first button did. I guess I'd better fix that one too!"

All the hot water in the ship turned off leaving a very cold Vegeta in the shower. Goku franticly pushed another button. Every drawer in the room opened on its own revealing a wide variety of items. Goku sweat dropped, pushing another button. A laser beam shot inches away from his head punching a hole through the floor.

"Ah man," Goku somersaulted away from the control panel as lasers exploded all around the room. "Vegeta's going to kill me!" He had to get these things off but he could barley dodge them. He ran back to the panel hissing in pain as the lasers burned at his back.

Nayo remained pressed up against the wall out of the laser's reach. Goku reached the panel pushing another button

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT." The computer's voice boomed.

"Oh no!" His eyes widened and he started pushing more buttons.

"Kakorrot what the hell is going on?" Goku spun to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. He was wrapped in a towel and soaking wet. Goose bumps rose out on his arms and legs.

"Ah sorry," Goku squeaked.

"ONE MINUTE THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow smirking. "Do you need help Kakorrot?"

Goku smiled sheepishly as a laser shot right by barely missing him. "Hai Vegeta, Please?"

* * *

"Uh, I think I would have preferred death," Radize said opening his eyes and peering up at his captor in hatred.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard."

Radize must be delusional, he could have sworn he'd just heard Zarbon apologize. "Ha, like it matters to you."

He sat up. Zarbon watched him, an uncertain look on his face. "Why were you talking to Nayo? I know Saiyans, it's not like you. As far as you're concerned, if someone's not strong they don't deserve your attention."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about us."

Radize fully expected to get his lights knocked out for that. Zarbon didn't touch him. Strange to say the least.

"Nayo did the talking, not me. If he's the reason for your behavior, then don't worry yourself. He's only a slave to me."

Zarbon moved fast griping Radize's tail in anger. Radize fell forward right into Zarbon trembling in pain.

"Oh, Kami," he couldn't stop the words.

"Nayo is not a slave, is that clear?"

He couldn't move, he was scarcely even able to stay awake. He whimpered in agony unable to form words through trembling lips.

Zarbon stared down at him releasing his hold a second time. Radize pulled himself up off of Zarbon panting.

"Fuck you!" Radize's anger was apparent. "How that boy ever saw anything in you, I'll never know."

Zarbon looked away uncomfortably. "Gomen," he apologized for a second time. 

He held some small appreciation for this Saiyan. Hewas one of the first to ever stand up to the green fighter. 'I won't grab his tail again,' he decided. It was an unfair advantage to be able to cause that much pain with so little effort. He respected the other man too much for that. Yes he, truly respected a Saiyan.

"Please, tell me where Nayo is."

"Go to hell."

"If I can just get Nayo I will leave you Saiyans in peace."

"Damn likely! You will not trick me into betraying my prince with empty lies. You will get nothing out of me. If you really are looking out for Nayo's best interest then leave him with Kakorrot. My brother is far kinder then you'll ever be."

"Kakorrot? You mean that other Saiyan Goku?"

"Yes and don't try threatening his life to persuade me to tell you anything. I would kill him myself before I betrayed my Prince." Radize would be sure to follow his brother to the grave if he committed such an act, but Zarbon did not need to know that.

"Yes, I know that now. I'm not going to try and force you to tell. I can see that wouldn't work. I ask you to please tell me."

Radize narrowed his eyes, "I'd become Freaza's pleasure slave before I told you a thing!"

Zarbon sighed, "I see, then it really is the end."

He reached out removing the ki bonds that held Radize. He turned readying to leave.

Radize stared at him, 'what is this? He truly can not be letting me go? Impossible!'

"Where are you going?"

Zarbon looked back at him in surprise. "To look for Nayo. I still have to find him."

"And you're going to just leave me here?"

Zarbon raised an eyebrow, "would you prefer to come along?"

"Hell no, but you're a fool. I could easily warn Prince Vegeta before you found him. Not even you can ignore his and my brother's combined power."

"No I can't ignore it but I'm not going to kill you over it either. Nayo would hate me for it, besides I have killed enough."

Radize watched him in complete uncertainty. Zarbon stood waiting for Radize to speak. This was not what he'd expected from the powerful assassin. Where he had expected cold cruel treatment he had found a sorrowful kindness. His mind kept trying to find some strategic advantage to Zarbon's move. He couldn't find anything.

'Kind ah? Well, we'll see boy, we'll see.'

"I'll get the boy for you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Wait here and I'll retrieve him but if I see you following in my scouter I won't go. Also I want your scouter and I will not leave until I'm certain that's the only one you have."

Zarbon chuckled, "Yes of course." He removed his scouter and handed it to Radize. He then pulled another out of his pocket handing it over as well. "Thank you."

"Hmph, if you think I trust you you're greatly mistaken." Radize moved around behind Zarbon, bringing his hands up to check for more scouters. Zarbon whirled catching Radize's hands in his own. Radize's eye's narrowed, "ha so much for your good intentions. Do you have something to hide Zarbon?"

"No, I-Gomen, I just don't like to be touched."

"You apologize too much you know."

Zarbon looked up, "I-" He broke off pain reflecting in his eyes.

Something clicked in Radize's head. "I'm only going to search for a scouter. You can rip my hands off if I do any more then that, I'd deserve it." He spat at the thought of the deed. His honor would never allow such a thing. He brought his hands up a second time feeling against Zarbon's well-muscled chest for a scouter. The green man tightened but did nothing else.

"Freaza, am I right?" Radize asked surprising both Zarbon and himself. Zarbon nodded and Radize felt a wave of anger rush through him. That didn't make sense. It wasn't like Zarbon didn't deserve it. 'Does anyone deserve that? No,' he decided.

"You're shipless aren't you? You should come back with me. I believe you mean us no harm. We are both hunted by Freaza. The more strength we have the better."

What the hell was he thinking? This was suicide! He would mean the end of them all. "I bet you'd like him if you knew him." Nayo's words echo in his mind, 'we'll see boy, we'll see.'

* * *

'Boy Vegeta thanks, I was sure this thing was going to blow!"

"Kakorrot what the hell were you doing?"

Kakorrot looked down. "I wanted to get Nayo out. I guess I should have waited for you."

"Well it's too late to worry about that now." Vegeta punched in a button on the panel and the cell door slide open. He didn't see why Kakorrot would want the slave out. He didn't see why Kakorrot would want the slave at all! He didn't have time to worry about it right then.

"Kakorrot, go take a shower then we'll go see what Radize is doing. That weak excuse for a Saiyan hasn't returned yet."

"Hey be nice Vegeta! Radize is okay!"

"Humph, get in the shower baka. We don't have time for this."

Kakorrot held up his hands in surrender, "Okay Vegeta I'll go. Just let me get Nayo settled down with something to eat first."

Vegeta spat in reply walking out. He didn't understand Kakorrot's need to protect and aid those weaker then him. Was it the baka's gentle heart that made him so attractive?

Vegeta's tail unraveled swishing from side to side in annoyance. Vegeta didn't think he'd ever figure Kakorrot out and it bothered the hell out of him. People had always been something he could easily figure out but not Kakorrot. Every time he looked at him the Prince could only find a goofy grin and those gentle loving eyes; addicted to his voice, his kindness and his love. For once in his life another had claimed his soul. Not through force or curliness but because Vegeta gave it. Willingly and happily.

* * *

Zarbon flew slightly behind Radize as he was led away. Radize kept turning with a suspicious look in his eyes as if he expected Zarbon to jump him from behind at any moment.

His tail was unraveled and swished this way and that. Every time Radize looked back the tail would curl around a leg as if that would make Zarbon less likely to grab it. It was amazing how the tail reflected its owner's emotions.

Zarbon wasn't certain why he had trusted Radize so much. For all he knew the Saiyan could easily be leading him into a trap. It was easy to see however, that these creatures did hold some kind of honor, or at least Radize did. That and the fact that he did actually like the Saiyan added to his willingness to go along.

Zarbon had many questions he wished answered. How had he gotten here from Freaza's ship? Did Freaza know his location? What class of ship did they have? Did it have descent weapons? What planet were they on and were the natives in Freaza's control?

He didn't dare push Radize with these questions. The Saiyan was willing to take him to Nayo. That was plenty. He moved closer to his puzzling companion pulling up beside him so they could talk.

"Thank you Radize, Nayo's safety is of great importance to me."

The Saiyan turned to him in surprise. He nodded, "do you know what that boy is?"

Zarbon shock his head, he did not know the boys race.

"He's a creature with the ability to manipulate feelings of a protective nature into people. Into you, Zarbon, think about it. He doesn't know he's doing it. It's an instinct of his or so I'm guessing."

Zarbon stopped in his tracks, a Youno! It made sense, he'd never seen one, but he'd heard of them. Younos were creatures that could induce people into doing their wishes. If a Youno wanted something the people around then instantly wanted it to. The only way to break a Youno's control was to know that you were being controlled. Once you have knowledge of a Youno's power then you became free from it.

Freaza had destroyed the Younos though. How had this one survived living on Freaza's ship as a slave? There was another question. Zarbon knew he was a Youno so why did he still care for Nayo?

"I must truly care for the boy then."

"What?" Radize asked in a perplexed manner.

"Well, I know what the boy is now. That should release me from his power. I still care for him so it must be a true concern."

"I don't get it. Are you saying that if you know what he is you can't be affected by him?"

Zarbon nodded, "Hai, he's called a Youno. Freaza conquered them some time ago. Nayo survived somehow. He can make a person fixated on anything he wills them to be. They're a very dangerous race. Weak in strength but able to easily manipulate another."

Radize listened intensely, "and since we both know this now his powers don't work on us?"

Zarbon nodded, "but it doesn't make a difference. I still care for the boy. I still want to keep him safe. I don't think he was doing this purposely. If he was aware of his powers he would not have remained a slave for so long."

'It also means that I really do like this Saiyan. I can no longer blame Nayo for that.' He smiled at the Saiyan watching his tail wave back and forth in an uneven nervous gesture.

"What are you thinking about?" The tail alertly stopped showing it's owners surprise at the question.

"I was thinking about that boy. I've known of his abilities for some time. So nothing I've done was influenced by him."

"Yes, that would be true."

Radize laughed, an agonized laugh. "Then I truly am betraying my Prince and brother. Only I can be blamed."

Zarbon smiled amazed by the other's loyalty. "You did not betray them Radize. You gave them a comrade and lost an enemy."

"A comrade? For some reason I can't see you as a comrade Zarbon."

Zarbon nodded, "understandable. None the less you did make a wise choice and I thank you. I care deeply for Nayo no matter his race. He is like a son to me."

Radize nodded at this but said nothing. He picked up the pace a bit, flying faster. For some time they continued like this in silence. Then Zarbon spotted two life forms up ahead, both flying. "Friends of yours?"

Radize shock his head, "never seen them before in my life."

"Shall we go around them or approach then?"

"Approach, I want to see who they are. They're reasonably weak but could still be trouble."

Zarbon followed Radize over towards the to Earth men. They were quite peculiar. The first was very small, smaller then Vegeta. He was hairless and had six small dots on his scalp. The second was average height dark haired and his face was scarred with what Zarbon took to be battle scars. Both wore orange lose fitting gis.

"Hey Yamcha look over there!" The small bald one said pointing over at Zarbon and Radize. "Those two are flying as well. Do you know them?"

Radize smirked and Zarbon knew what was coming. If a Saiyan saw someone as a threat they attacked. That is exactly what Radize was going to do.

* * *

Kakorrot flew off with Vegeta in hot pursuit. Vegeta didn't think Kakorrot had the ability to find Radize without a scouter but Kakorrot did seem to know where he was going. If it were possible to learn such a skill, Vegeta would learn it. For now their scouters were broken and he'd have to count on Kakorrot, even if the very thought of having to rely on the baka drove him through a devilish insanity.

The slave boy's whimpering was not helping him think. Kakorrot had insisted on bringing the boy along instead on locking him back up in the cell. Now the slave lay in Kakorrot's arms, clinging tightly to the muscular chest. The only reason that Vegeta had agreed to letting the boy come along was because he may prove useful against Zarbon. Damn he was annoying!

"Hey Vegeta look at that," Kakorrot was pointing down to a tiny boy who stared up at them from below. The boy was quite small and dressed in green and yellow. "Hey isn't that a Saiyan tail Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked the boy over closer and was shocked to see a tail swaying from side to side behind him. A Saiyan child, but how?

"Yes Kakorrot, come on we'll go down and take a look." Kakorrot nodded and Vegeta led them down towards the small Saiyan child.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Goku followed Vegeta down towards the small boy. The boy looked up at them his tail curling into a question mark. Vegeta touched down first but said nothing to the boy. Just met the chibi's puzzled stare with a look so threatening that it could make the very sun flee.

"Hi I'm Goku, who are you and where'd you get that tail?"

The boy didn't react to Goku's words in the slightest. He was still staring at Vegeta with a mixture of horror and amazement. Vegeta clenched his fist at the boy, "answer him brat!"

"Vegeta be nice!" Vegeta sent a glare at Goku that promised pain if the other Saiyan did as much as uttered one more word.

"Gosh Vegeta calm down he's just a kid."

The boy turned to Goku looking at him as if he just realized he was there. "Well boy answer him!"

"I, I didn't hear what he said."

"Your name boy!"

"Vegeta stop it!"

Vegeta growled over his shoulder at Goku causing the Earth born Saiyan to take a step back.

"Vegeta calm down."

"Kakorrot!"

"Hai Vegeta?"

"Shut up!" With that the Prince turned back to the boy, "now answer the question."

"M-my names Gohan Sir."

Goku froze, "Gohan? Are you sure?"

"The boy should know his own name Kakorrot!"

Gohan giggled at this.

"Gohan, what's your mothers name?"

"It's Chichi, Sir."

"Kami, no."

"Kakorot what the hells wrong with you?"

Goku didn't answer, 'Chichi, but she said that the baby…'

'Oh Kami it can't be.' Chichi had told him that their unborn son Gohan had miscarried. He looked down at the boy with wonder in his eyes. His _son_! This was his _son_!

He wanted to pick Gohan up and wrap his in a huge bear hug. To apologize for not being there. To tell him that he didn't know, that if he had known he would have been there.

His child just stared at him as one would look at a stranger. What had the boy's life been like? With Chichi it would have been strict. 'Well hey at least he doesn't have to be chased around by some space tyrant.'

Then the thought hit Goku. If this boy became part of his life Freaza would become part of the boy's life as well. Goku looked down at the boy, he couldn't allow it.

Freaza would not have his son, even if that meant that he couldn't have his son ether. Sorrow filled Goku. He had to lose his son again. He closed his eyes tightly,

"Kakorrot what the hell's wrong with you?" Goku didn't answer; he just blasted off flying away as fast as he could.

* * *

Terror rose in Nayo as he saw Goku take off into the air leaving him alone with the Prince and the small Saiyan child. Prince Vegeta was the last person he'd ever want to be left with. 

"Kakorrot where the hell are you going?" Prince Vegeta looked from the little Saiyan stranger then back to Goku's fleeing image, "Kaso!"

The Saiyan Prince took off after Goku leaving Nayo stranded with the tiny Saiyan.

"Hey who are those guys?" The little boy asked his tail curling into a question mark again. Nayo looked over at the boy.

What was he going to answer? In the past he would have said that they were masters but he didn't really see Goku as a master. As for Prince Vegeta he was terrifying and ruthlessly cruel. Though Nayo would never tell the Prince this he really didn't even see him as a master. Just plan dangerous.

"Saiyans," he answered at last, "they're Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan?"

"What? You mean you don't know?"

The small boy shook his head. "Well you're a Saiyan for one, ah Sir." The boy was only about five years old from the look of him. Nayo knew that made no difference. He was still stronger then Nayo and that demanded superiority.

"Are you a Saiyan too?"

"Oh no defiantly not!" What was with this kid? He didn't seem to know anything about this.

"Well what are you then?"

"Actually I'm not sure, I used to be a slave but I think I'm free now. My names Nayo."

"I'm Gohan! Hey you want to go play?"

"Play?"

"Yeah you do know how to play don't you?"

"Well yes it's just…"

Nayo looked the boy over. He did seem friendly enough. "Well okay if you're fine with it sure. I guess I don't really have anything to do until Goku and Prince Vegeta come back anyways. So what do you want to play?"

"How about tag?"

Nayo cocked his head to the side; "I don't know how to play that."

"Oh it's easy. You see you count to ten and I run and then you run after me and try and tag me."

"Tag you? Tag you with what?"

Gohan shock his head. "No just go like this." He went up and tapped the older boy lightly on the shoulder.

Nayo looked at him uncertainly. "Well alright so I just start by counting?"

"Ya but first turn around so you can't see me." Nayo nodded and turned around,

"One, Two, Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Like that?" He turned around to find the place deserted.

At first he was quite startled, "Gohan? Oh wait I got it you're hiding! Okay well lets see…"

Nayo walked away in search of his new friend and smile on his face. Nether he nor Gohan were aware of the hungry eyes that watched them from above.

* * *

"Wait Radize!" Radize stopped looking back at Zarbon in announce. "What, do you have a problem with this?" 

"I was just thinking that these people may know a little about this planet. I think it would be wise to question them."

"Kakorrot knows all we need to know of this planet."

"Goku hasn't been here in a while. He may not know some of the current events."

"Goku?" The two Earthlings asked at the same time. Radize spun and had his hand at the smallest mans throat, "what do you know of my bother?"

"Oi let Krillen go!" The second human came at Radize. Radize him away with ease.

"Answer me!"

"Jeez let me go, I don't know anything about your brother."

"Well then how do you know my brother's Earth name?"

"Goku? Goku's your brother?" The short bald man looked him over. "Ah man you do kind of look like him. A tail, look Yamcha he's got a tail!"

"I could believe he was Goku's brother, he hits hard enough." The other human muttered flouting back up. "Goku's our friend, I've known him sense he was a little kid and he'd be mad that you were hurting Krillen."

"This pathetic little shrimp! Why would my brother care about him?"

"Hey watch it! I happen to be trained by Master Roshi himself!" The small man squealed in a pathetic manner. Radize examined the squirming human with a look of plain disgust.

"Who is Master Roshi?" The question came from Zarbon still flouting farther behind Radize. Foolish! He hadn't even been worrying about the green fighter. Zarbon could have come up from behind and Radize wouldn't have even noticed!

Radize put the odd little man down. He'd let Kakorrot deal with them. "Lets go Zarbon. Prince Vegeta would have expected me back by now. We'll bring these two along with us for Kakorot to deal with."

Zarbon flew up beside him nodding. Radize grabbed the short man again growling threateningly as the little bald human twisted around trying to kick him. He held the human away from him to keep those stubby legs from reaching him.

"Oi! What the hell makes think we're going to go with you?" The taller human protested as Zarbon gripped his arm tightly.

Radize smirked, "simple you're weak. You couldn't stop us either way."

With that he flew off in the direction of the ship. "Zarbon hurry up. I know you can move faster than that!"

The green man followed close behind dragging the taller Earthling along. His face held no anger and he seemed to tolerate the human's struggles with only minor announce.

Radize hoped he would make it back before the Prince returned. Prince Vegeta was not going to be all too happy that he hadn't shown up. He'd have to live with the other's wrath.

He'd promised Zarbon he'd do what ever he could to convince the stubborn prince to allow the green assassin to stay. His honor would only allow him to give it his all. His word was given and that was as good as giving his lives blood.

His prince also had his word of obedience just as he had it with all Saiyans. If he couldn't convince the prince then he would have to follow the prince's orders. It was his duty. But first he would do whatever he could to try and convince Prince Vegeta as he had promised.

* * *

"Kaso!" Where did that baka think he was going? Vegeta looked back at the Saiyan child. Any other time he would have attended to that matter first. But the look on Kakorot's face… 

"Dam it Kakorrot this had better be good!" He flew off leaving the Saiyan child and Zarbon's slave boy to contend with later.

Vegeta tapped the button on his scoter searching for Kakorot but to no avail. The scouter was still useless, and Vegeta was beginning to think it was because of Kakorrot, and not a technical failure. It was like his very power level had shrunk. 'It's almost as if he can conceal his ki. Dam baka if he can do that then why is he doing it now! There's no way in hell my scoter can find him!'

Vegeta sighed closing his eyes. If Kakorrot could sense people he could too. He didn't know what to expect. He half expected power readings to flash into his mind as they would on a scoter.

At first there was nothing. 'Kakorrot may have been making this whole thing up. No he seemed too sure of himself to be acting. Wait, I got him!'

It wasn't what he expected to see or feel or, hell he didn't know how to explain it. He felt innocence, kindness, confidence, and determination.

Then there was the power. Oh Kami the scoter did nothing in comparison to the actual _feel_ of such power. Its radiating presence was so astonishing that Vegeta marveled that he'd never felt it before.

"Kakorrot," he whispered in stunned silence. 'Do I feel like that?' He wondered, 'do I have that massive confident energy around me? And what of Freaza?' Vegeta shuddered, he'd never want to feel the tyrant's power. Reading it on the scoter was more then enough.

He followed the ki's signal down to a wooded area. Kakorrot was there hunched over with his head tucked in between his legs. His frame shock and hard sobs sounded from deep in his throat.

'Kakorrot what the hell is wrong?' Vegeta approached his mate with silent steps. He sure wasn't the comforting type. The weeping Saiyan lying there before him seemed as untouchable as a star's inner core.

Vegeta had nether the knowledge of what to do nor the power to do it. For a fleeting moment he considered leaving. The other Saiyan was to wrapped with grief to have seen him. He could get away and leave Kakorrot alone to deal with whatever haunted him.

Alone, the story of his life before Kakorot. How could he even think about leaving the other to face whatever it was he had to face on his own? He owed it to Kakorot. He didn't think he could make any difference. He wasn't the sympathetic kind. But he had to try and help Kakorot. That was as much a necessity as his pride. He owed it to Kakorrot.

"Kakorrot." His voice was calm, steady but his very heart shook with uncertainty. He had faced countless races in battle with a smirk on his face and confidence ruling his being.

This was no battle, or at least not the kind he was used to fighting. The battlefield was a web of unknown emotion. The enemy was invisible and untouchable. In this battle it was not Vegeta himself that the prince had to defend but his mate, his love.

"V-Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

"Baka! You ran off without a word and expected me not to follow? Moron."

Kakorrot turned a red tear streaked face on the prince. "Thank you Vegeta. I-" He cut off and the hacking sobs caught him again. "Sorry, Vegeta. I-You shouldn't have to see me like this."

Vegeta growled his tail lashing out in announce. "Kakorrot shut up. It isn't fitting of you to be degrading on yourself."

"Gomen asie Vegeta."

"Damn it Kakorrot…"

Vegeta suddenly felt abruptly tired. He sank down to the woody floor with a half-hearted sigh. Kakorrot scooted closer to the Saiyan Prince leaning his head on the others shoulder.

Vegeta reeled back staring down at him in shock. "What the hell do you think your doing you tailless baka!" Kakorrot looked up at him with a startled and slightly hurt look in his eyes.

Then the larger Saiyan burst out laughing. "Vegeta calm down, your whole face is twitching." Kakorrot smiled through his red, teared streaked face leaning his head on Vegeta shoulder once again. "It's just comforting, being around you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kakorrot?"

"Well just that you treat me different then anyone else. When I look into your eyes I see myself as you see me. I find a scarcity and an unfamiliar affection in that."

Vegeta stared at this new side of Kakorrot. Sure the statement was made with the same cheerful voice as always. But it came from deep within and held an intelligence that often stayed hidden behind an innocent face.

There was far more to Kakorrot then that innocent unconditional love of life and all who live it. He held a lone knowledge different from the average. Vegeta shook his head; "I'll never understand you Kakorrot."

Kakorrot chuckled nuzzling Vegeta softly.

"What caused this?"

"Nani?"

"Baka, have you already forgotten. You flew away when we were about to question that Saiyan boy!"

"He's my son."

"Nani!"

Kakorot nodded, "I had a wife here for a while. She got pregnant with a boy. Only a few weeks before her due date she came home in tears. She told me she'd had an accident and miscarried. The baby's name was going to be Gohan after my grandfather, just like that boy."

"Kaso! I'll kill that woman if she lives for keeping that boy hidden from you!"

"Vegeta!"

"That boy is one of the last Saiyans left alive Kakorrot! That woman lied and deceived you or are you to naïve to see that?"

"That doesn't give us any right to hurt her Vegeta."

"It gives us every right!"

"Please Vegeta, Gohan deserves to have a mom. He deserves a dad too and I can't give him that. At least this way his mom will be there for him."

Kakorrot's voice had become tearful once more.

"And why can't he have a father?"

"Because of Freaza, I can't let him get near Gohan. If that boy gets to know me at all it will put him in danger. He'd much safer here with his mother."

"Dam you Kakorrot you're as senseless as you are tailless. That boy is a Saiyan! He was in danger sense the day of his birth. Did you not see the boys tail. With that comes his ability to transform at the full moon. I can't even begin to imagine the danger of an uncontrolled transformation. As the Prince of Saiyans I can not allow a Saiyan to live around these pathetic Earthlings when he could be living with his own people!"

Kakorrot scratched his head, "Vegeta the Earth people aren't that bad. As for a transformation I'm not sure what you mean but I'm sure it won't be a problem. I grew up on Earth and I never had a problem like that."

"Baka, YOU DON'T KNOW? Kakorrot have you ever seen a full moon?"

"Well ya I've seen a few of them. I don't really remember much after that. I just know that whenever I woke up my tail was gone and I couldn't walk straight. That wasn't too bad though. Does the full moon make us lose our tails or something?"

"Kakorrot when a Saiyan sees the full moon they turn into a giant ape. This is due to a tail that all Saiyan are born with. A tail your son inherited!"

"Then Gohan will turn into an ape?"

"Yes Kakorrot."

"Then I guess you're right." A shiver ran through Kakorrot's body. "How could I get that boy involved in something like this Vegeta?"

"Stop it Kakorrot! The boy will come with us and that's final. You're doing the boy a great deal of good by bringing him back to his heritage."

"But Vegeta-"

"Enough Kakorrot! The discussion is over. Lets go."

Before the other Saiyan could answer Vegeta took off flying towards the Saiyan boy. 'Hum, I wonder, could I sense him?' He stretched out his senses and instantly felt Kakorot following behind him.

'Damit he feels even stronger when he's flying. That means he can hide his power.' He focussed on the area ahead of him. He was surprised to find the slave boy before he identified Gohan. The boy was full of anxiety and fear. Understandable considering his life. An innocent friendly demeanor also poked into his consensus. This was the Saiyan child Gohan. He was sure about this.

He smirked altering his direction slightly. It didn't take long for Kakorot to pull up with him. "Ah Vegeta don't you think we should go get Radize or look for Zarbon first?"

"You're not backing out of this Kakorrot. We'll deal with those two later. Your son is a more urgent issue."

Then Vegeta stopped dead. 'No it can't be. Not here, not with Kakorrot's son.' But there was no place for denial in something so curtain. The foul energy he felt with the boys could be no other. "Freaza," he said in a rickety voice.

"Nani?"

"Freaza has your son Kakorrot. Come we need to hurry." With that Vegeta powered up and took off towards the tyrant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Freaza flouted down towards the two boys with a hungry smile on his face. He didn't know how this small Saiyan child had survived but it was of no matter. Eliminating him would be a small task.

That dam slave was with him. Freaza distinctively remembered ordering this one's execution. 'Good help is so hard to find these days. It seems I have to do everything myself.'

He smiled walking slowly and quietly up towards the two children. They were playing some sort of chase game. It was not until he was nearly on top of them that they realized they weren't alone. He smiled down at them. "Can I play too?"

The little slave's eyes widened. He gasped as if his very throat refused to work and dropped to the ground trembling. Freaza chuckled, a sound much resembling that of a hyena and walked over to the slave's side.

"Hey Nayo what's wrong? Do you know this guy?"

Freaza frowned at the small Saiyan boy. "Hum you certainly don't act like a Saiyan. Oh don't concern yourself little one you'll get your turn." The little Saiyan's tail swished back and forward in a nervous gesture. "What did you do to Nayo?"

"Oh nothing, yet." The slave flinched at the tyrant's words moving away slowly on his hands and knees. Freaza smirked kicking out at the slave and sending him flying.

"Hey leave him alone! Nayo are you alright?"

The slave didn't answer.

'Hum strange I'm getting a very strong urge to leave. That slave, something about him seemed familiar. His coloring and body frame…

No that couldn't be right. I killed all of the Youno. The resemblance is unquestionable. True he is a little dark for a Youno but that feeling I'm getting. It must be his will that wants me to leave. Quite a clever trick. Yes that's it. But his coloring is far too dark and he stands too strait to be pure Youno. He must be a half-breed.

"Nayo!" The voice from overhead caught Freaza's attention.

"Hello Zarbon, so nice of you to join us. Funny I could have sworn I told you to kill this slave. You must have misunderstood me. Well I can be forgiving Zarbon, if you kill him now I will let you off with only a slight punishment and not death."

Zarbon shifted uncomfortably his eyes showing his panic. His voice was steady and determined. "Leave the slave alone Freaza he is nothing."

Freaza laughed truly amused by his pet's flimsy show of emotion. "Now Zarbon have I taught you nothing? I thought that by now you would surly realize the foolishness of such petty attachments. I do believe you need a bit of catch-up. Come my pet we'll take this slave back to my ship."

Freaza didn't wait for a response but walked over to the slave picking him up. He knew Zarbon would follow after the boy if he took him. The slave whimpered but made no move to resist.

'This one is better trained then Zarbon. No matter I will not let Zarbon go so easily. If I can make him turn against his own kind then surely he will turn against the slave. In the end, Zarbon will kill that annoying little Youno or I will kill them both. Ether way it was a win-win situation. There was only one thing left to attend to, the Saiyan boy.'

Freaza was not foolish to let one of those little monkeys live a day longer then was needed. Freaza pointed one finger at the boy smirking as he did it. The little Saiyan was looking up at him with upset eyes.

"You'd better let Nayo go right now!"

"Silence little one," Freaza's finger lit with ki, he shot a narrow but deadly red beam at the child who stood perfectly still, and completely obvious to the danger that was closing in on him.

* * *

Goku flew at top speed his anxiety at seeing his young son again was gone. Now he just wanted to get there. From what Vegeta had told him Freaza was extremely cruel and ruthless. He didn't need Vegeta to tell him that. The overwhelmingly horrid power that radiated off Freaza said it quite well.

No he wasn't worried about confronting his son. He just wanted him to live. Vegeta flew beside him a look of dread on the prince's face.

"Vegeta?" The fear vanished leaving the hard defiant look that dominated the others features so often.

"What Kakorrot?" Vegeta demanded in a voice that coming from another would be considered offensive. From Vegeta the tone was amazingly quite and nervous. Something was really wrong with him.

Goku stopped short causing Vegeta to fly by him.

"Baka what the hell are you doing!" The Saiyan prince stopped as well but didn't move back towards Goku.

Goku frowned, "Vegeta answer me. What is it?"

"In case you have forgotten you're son is in Freaza's grasp. Why the hell are you stalling?"

"Vegeta something is very wrong. I've never seen you acting like this. It has to do with Freaza doesn't it?"

"Dam you Kakorrot we have no time for this!"

Goku sighed knowing this would take some time. Vegeta was unbelievably stubborn. But something was horribly wrong. He was torn between his son and the Prince. And he was equally stubborn.

"Vegeta please. The longer we wait the more time Freaza has to hurt Gohan. What is it?"

"Kakorrot now is not the time for this!"

"Then why don't you stay here Vegeta and I'll see if I can get Gohan back?"

"The hell I will Kakorrot! Do you think I would let you take on Freaza without me? You'd be crushed!"

"Oi Vegeta calm down! I'm not planing on actually _fighting_ Freaza!"

"Nani?"

"Well I'll just mask my ki so Freaza can't use his scoter on me then I'll go and get Gohan back when he's distracted."

"Kakorrot do you really think you can beat Freaza with some half thought out plan? Baka, Freaza is no fool he'll catch you in your own trap."

"Don't worry Vegeta everything will be fine."

With that, Goku took off at full speed. He'd never seen Vegeta so spooked. The prince didn't even follow after him. "Vegeta…"

What was it about Freaza that could possibly have the stubborn Saiyan prince so distraught? He'd have to be sure to find out later. First he had to help Gohan. He was still the boy's father, even if Gohan didn't know it.

* * *

Radize stopped looking back and cursing. "Fuck, so much for trust. Damn it were is he?"

Zarbon was gone and for a moment Radize was quite content to leave the light green man be and just report to Prince Vegeta. He still had the little Earth termite in his grasp and could blame him for the delay. The Saiyan prince didn't even have to know about Zarbon.

"Kaso what the hell does that baka think he's doing?" Radize spun ignoring the Earthman's wails and took off backtracking his path. It didn't take long at all for him to spot Zarbon hovering above three figures.

Radize's eyes widened, "Freaza? Ah hell!" The tyrant stood below gazing up at Zarbon and smirking. Zarbon's eyes were not on Freaza but the little slave boy he cherished so much. So that was what had made him stop.

Despite the indescribable danger they were in Radize found himself strangely happy. So Zarbon hadn't betrayed him. Radize was so distracted by this news and the fact that Freaza was there that he almost missed the little Saiyan standing close to the little slave boy.

A Saiyan alive! But how? The child was to young to have been born before the destruction of his home planet. Meaning that this was either the son of Prince Vegeta, Kakorrot, or Napa. Radize had ruled himself out.

The boy was a Saiyan and Radize had to help him. If just to be able to question him properly.

It was at that moment that Freaza made his move. He didn't even look at the Saiyan but lifted a finger pointing it at the boy. Radize's eyes widen. "What the? Kaso!"

The longhaired Saiyan dived down scooping up the startled child in his arms and lifting him up as the thin deadly beam shot past behind them.

Radize sighed in relief, a relief that was short-lived. Something with incredible strength wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply. Pain shot through his spine.

He couldn't keep his hold on the boy. The boy fell to the ground and Radize was lifted up so that his feet were left dangling in the air. Freaza chuckled behind him shifting his tail so that Radize was turned to face him. The muscular tail held the longhaired Saiyan tightly so that Radize was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"You Saiyans just seem to pop up out of nowhere. Surprising considering that most of you went with your pathetic planet. Strange how you seem to just appear and when I had been certain that I'd taken you all down. No matter, soon I will have finished what I started."

Radize couldn't answer him from lack of air. Had he been able to he would had slurred out such a pattern of words that the two children near by would have very well fainted from over hearing. Freaza, his home…

How he would love to shove the asteroid that had destroyed his planet up Freaza's ass. Of course he now knew it wasn't an asteroid that destroyed his planet but Freaza himself.

Prince Vegeta couldn't know. He would never have served Freaza if he'd known. He would have killed himself before he did that.

'So only I know, not that it matters. The information will die with me it seems. And what of Zarbon? The dirty green rat must have known! He probably celebrated right alongside Freaza. And to think I trusted him, that I thought him honorable? Disgraceful!'

Radize was filled with anger as he blanked out going limp in Freaza's grasp. Zarbon watched from above helplessly. He couldn't save the Saiyan, he knew that well. 'But I can't leave him to Freaza,' he realized, 'I care for him. I truly do. There has to be something I haven't thought of. Some way…'

* * *

Freaza's tail unwound dropping the unconscious Saiyan to the ground. Seeing him lying there with pain written in his features reminded him so much of the events of earlier that day.

'I was just like him.' Zarbon realized, 'No wonder Radize saw me as a monster. I was one.' Zarbon's eyed the Saiyan he had hated so fiercely just that morning. He wasn't sure how this had happened so fast. He still hated Saiyans in general but Radize was different.

'I can't just do nothing. But Nayo, I could get him out of here.' Freaza wouldn't expect him to make a move now. Nayo was a little way away from the tyrant and right below Zarbon. He could do it, but at what cost?

* * *

Goku flew on putting Vegeta out of his mind for the moment at least. As hard as Vegeta was to put out of his mind, he had to for his son. 'Later my love, I promise.'

Goku felt his son up ahead and everything within him told him to hurry. When he arrived he found quite a few more people than he'd expected. Freaza was there just as Vegeta had said he would be. Just looking at him sent shivers through Goku. His ki was strong and pure evil.

Goku's eyes flew down to Freaza's feet. 'Radize? Oh no! What's he doing here?' His oniisan lay at Freaza's feet passed out. Zarbon was flouting overhead and Gohan and Nayo were off to the side and it seemed temporally forgotten.

'Okay I can do this. I'll get Gohan away first then I'll come back and help Radize and Nayo get away. With Zarbon and Freaza here I won't get another chance to get Gohan away. I'm sorry Nayo, oniisan. I won't be gone long, I promise.' Goku flew out going at full speed praying he could reach Gohan before the tyrant could react.

* * *

What the hell was going on there? First Vegeta had felt Radize and who he took to be Zarbon arrive, together. Then Radize had vanished and Kakorrot had come. 'If Kakorrot expects me to float here and wait for him to kill himself he couldn't be more mistaken! He's just a low-level! Nothing gives him the right to order me around.' Vegeta didn't bother to remind himself that that "low level" was either as strong as the prince or stronger. He just flew off towards Kakorrot.

* * *

"Well Zarbon I never thought you of all people would associate with such low class scum as Saiyans."

Zarbon remained silent his eyes on Radize. He _couldn't_ leave him to Freaza. The longhaired Saiyan was like no one Zarbon had ever known. Radize's loyalty was astounding and Zarbon found he respected the other. What could he do against Freaza?

He didn't have to question it as a figure came out of the woods and snatched up the small Saiyan child taking off with him.

Freaza's gaze shifted away from Radize. "Dam Saiyans, such pests. Zarbon go after them and bring them back to me dead or alive, it's your choice. Just be sure to bring them back."

Zarbon was so used to following Freaza's orders that he almost took off without thinking. He hung his head and uttered the words he'd never imagined saying. "No my lord. I have no quarrel with them."

"Is this betrayal I hear Zarbon?" Freaza said in a taunting voice. The tyrant stalked over to Nayo grabbing the quivering boy in a hard grasp. "Such a troublesome little slave." Freaza shifted his grasp on Nayo warping his tail around the boy's neck and holding him up with it.

"Now Zarbon after them! I will deal with you and this slave latter. Or shall I deal with him now? The slave's painful cries would prove amusing."

Zarbon shuddered at the hungry way Freaza eyed Nayo. He couldn't let the monster have his way with the boy. How could he not have seen the horrible cruelty that Freaza spread? That he had been a part of.

'It's going to happen to Nayo as well if I don't do anything.' He had to go after the Saiyans. Not to capture them but to ask for help. He could not do this alone and he owed it to Nayo to do whatever it took. Leaving the boy to Freaza was _not_ an option he would consider.

But what of Radize? Freaza would kill him without hesitating. The only way to save him was to find some way to bring him along. "Alright my Lord. But I want Radize. He's caused me enough trouble. I would like to pay him back for his efforts."

"What kind of fool do you take me for Zarbon? I know you've grown quite found of this little monkey. None the less, I will let you have him for now. It will make the game that much more enjoyable."

With that, Freaza grabbed the unconscious Saiyan by the neck throwing him up to Zarbon as if he were a rag doll. "Go on now Zarbon and don't dawdle. If I get to tired of waiting I may just decide to take my amusement in the slave."

Zarbon easily caught Radize wincing as he saw the damage closer up. The Saiyan was dying. Zarbon pulled the longhaired man close to his body and took off. As soon as he was well out of sight of Freaza he stopped touching down.

He carefully placed Radize on the grass-covered ground looking him over carefully. He didn't try to rouse him. Doing so could kill him. "Radize, I apologize. You had nothing to do with any of this. Yet you over all the others suffered the most."

Zarbon brushed the hair out of the Saigon's blood streaked face noticing for the first time just how beautiful the other man was. "Gomen asie Radize. Nayo please hang on I'll be there soon. Just hang on Nayo, please."

* * *

Goku watched his oniisan and Zarbon from a distance at first. He had left a very confused Gohan in a safe place and gone back for Radize. He'd stopped when he'd felt Zarbon's ki.

If you were to paint a sketch of the tall green fighter from how Vegeta had described him you'd think he was a slippery back stabbing serpent. But the way he was looking at Radize, with so much worry. He seemed all right.

"Oi! Over here!"

The tall green man stood up eyeing Goku.

"You, you're the one Nayo seems so fond of aren't you?"

"Well I guess so, is oniisan alright?"

Zarbon's eyes widened at the question; "you're Radize's brother?"

Goku nodded, "well yeah I am. Is he alright?"

"I'm not certain. He's badly wounded."

"But he is alive?"

"Hai, for the moment."

Goku breathed a heart-felt sigh of relief. "Kami, I'm glade. I thought I might be to late." Goku walked over reaching into the folds of his shirt as he approached. "Boy I guess it's a good this I forgot I had these. I might have used them up before without knowing I'd really need them now."

Goku knelt beside his brother shaking him slightly. "Hey Radize are you alright?" Radize growled in response his eyes opening with a hateful glare. "Kakorrot? What the hell?" Radize coughed choking on the blood that welled up in his mouth.

"Shh, you can yell at me later. First eat this, you'll feel a lot better." Goku's brother stared stubbornly back. "I may be half dead Kakorrot but that doesn't mean I'll eat anything you shove into my mouth."

"Please Radize, it's called a Sensu bean. It'll heal you." With that Goku did have to shove the bean down the other's throat. Radize reluctantly chewed and swallowed glaring dangers at his little brother the whole time. But as soon as he was able to focus his anger shifted to Zarbon.

"You? Kakorrot get away from him!"

Radize sprang up and away and almost fell down in shock as he realized he was not only in one piece but better off than before.

"Kakorrot what the fuck was that thing you gave me?"

"A Sensu bean."

Radize looked at him for a moment, "and why didn't you tell Prince Vegeta you had them?"

"Well I kind of forgot."

"Baka!"

Goku smiled apologetically but found himself forgotten.

"You slimy worthless rat dam you!" It took a moment for Goku to realize the insult was aimed at Zarbon. This puzzled Goku greatly and it seemed to do the same to Zarbon.

"What? Radize I'm sorry I got you involved with Freaza but…"

"Shut up! Every word you speak is an insult. How the hell could I have been so blind? To think I trusted you!"

"What? Radize I don't understand. What is it?"

"Don't play dumb with me Zarbon! Are you telling me you don't know a dammed thing about how my planet was destroyed?"

"Nani? How do you know about that?"

"Freaza."

"I see, yes I did know gomen."

"Great you blow up a guys home planet. You kill most of their people and all you say is 'sorry'?"

"Radize…"

"Fuck you! Kakorrot let's go."

"Mata Radize!"

Radize glared at the green skinned man. "What, do you intend to kill us now that you can't use us to get to Prince Vegeta?"

"No of course not. Please Radize I am sorry I didn't tell you. I'm not trying to use you though. I mean that."

"Forget it Zarbon, you won't trick me twice."

The long haired Saiyan flouted up ready to blast off. "Come on Kakorrot, I found two Earthlings that claimed to know you. If they escaped Freaza we should find them."

"Mata oniisan!"

Goku turned back to Zarbon. "Ah gomen about Radize. I'm not sure what he's mad about but he'll forget about it soon. He's like that."

"You're Goku aren't you?"

"Hai."

Zarbon smiled a kind smile not befitting a monster. "I can see why Nayo liked you so much. Sadly Radize is right. I did know that Freaza destroyed your planet. I was there. I laughed about it. I was overjoyed to see so many Saiyans die. I hated you and I had no true reason. I didn't know you."

Goku was speechless as Zarbon finished. How could someone be so wrong about himself?

"You should go with your brother Goku. He's waiting for you."

"Well look why don't you come along? I sure he wouldn't mind it."

Zarbon chuckled, "I don't think Radize will share your opinion."

"You really don't have to worry about it. He's quick to anger and quick to forgetfulness. He won't even remember he was mad at you in a while."

Hope flashed in Zarbon's eyes. It was plain to see that he did want to stay. "I can't, Freaza has Nayo and I have to find some way to get him back."

"Well then I'll definitely help. I mean I'm not letting Nayo get hurt."

Zarbon smiled his thanks, "I do appreciate the offer but it's best you stay away. Why even now I'm supposed to be tracking you and the boy down and bringing you to Freaza."

"Well that's perfect then!"

"Nani?"

"Well you can bring us to him. It will give us a chance to get close enough to hurt him and give you a chance to get to Nayo."

"And you would do that?"

"Well sure why not?"

"It will be a great amount of danger to you and the boy."

"Well that's true. It would probably work with only me though. You could just say that you hadn't found Gohan."

"I thank you. I don't see why you're willing to go through with this but I thank you."

Goku smiled warmly. "Hey no problem. So lets go catch up to Radize ne?"

Zarbon nodded timidly still nervous about Radize. Goku wasn't worried. He'd seen the hurt that lay in Radize's glare but he'd seen the love and respect that resided there as well.

* * *

Freaza watched his troubled pet fly off with a smirk on his face. He'd given him the near dead Saiyan for a reason. Freaza knew Zarbon didn't have the skills needed to save the monkey's life. The death of the creature would build up the growing hatred Freaza saw forming in Zarbon's eyes.

He didn't expect Zarbon to return with the Saiyans but he knew the beautiful green man would return. This slave made sure of that. As for the little one that still quivered in his grasp, Freaza had quite a few plans for him. The first was to figure out exactly what he was. What creature could have mated with a Youno to make this little half-breed? "Well I'll find that out soon enough."

The slave looked up at him surprised by his words. Freaza scolded striking the slave hard against his jawbone causing him to cry out in pain.

"Foolish child! I see Zarbon has taught you some bad habits. No matter you'll learn soon enough." The small slave's head went down his body bunched up and he started shivering again. Freaza smiled down at the fragile slave.

"Better, I see you're a quick learner. Maybe I will keep you alive. After all without Zarbon to put ideas in your mind you are quite well behaved. Hum and beautiful the darker coloring suits you. First I must know exactly what you are."

Freaza flew off towards his ship holding the boy in hand. The trip back was short and by the time they got there the slave was panting from barely suppressed panic. Freaza sat the boy down and entered not looking back. The slave followed. Freaza walked through his ship at a hurried speed. His people parted at his approach like grass parts for the silent predator.

He came to his destination stopping at the door. "Inside slave." The boy walked past him quickly wanting to spend as little time that close to him as possible. Freaza smirked at this; the slave didn't have much chance of avoiding that.

The room was near empty save for a table and some testing supplies. Freaza garbed the boy by the back of the neck tossing him on table. The boy curled up in a ball whimpering.

"Quite well behaved I see. Well lets find out what exactly you are and make certain you don't have any sicknesses for me to worry about." He garbed a scanner from the table and put it to the boy's forehead. Immediately the scanner began flashing out information:

Name: Unknown

Sire: Zarbon

Rank: Slave

Current assignment: resupplying rooms

Freaza raised an eyebrow and taped the screen to show more information.

Age: 12 

Race: Youno/Unknown

Health: clean

Training: work slave

Freaza smiled at the scanner's results. Not only was the boy Zarbon's son but he was clean of decease and the perfect age to began bed training. Yes, Freaza would defiantly keep him around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 4**

Nayo looked up startled as a powerful hand thrust him forward. He brought his arms up to cover his face as he slammed against cold rough concrete. His knees and elbows hit first and he doubled over in pain. Blood stained the floor from torn skin and his body quacked in a mixture of pain and fear. If Freaza could throw him that hard with a single push Nayo didn't want to think about what else he could do.

Nayo didn't look up. He didn't want to remember who stood behind him. He didn't want to think about what Freaza had in store. He just wanted to be back with Zarbon where he was safe. But as the cell door slide shut behind him it seemed Zarbon was another world away.

"Don't worry little one, I won't be long. I just have to deal with that traitor Zarbon."

Hearing this snapped Nayo out of his paralyzed state faster then food brings a Saiyan out of sleep. "Zarbon? Please Master don't hurt him."

Freaza chuckled, "now little one you should know better than to concern yourself with him. After all he cares nothing for you."

"Yes he does! He cares a lot for me." Nayo couldn't believe his own words. Why was he arguing with Freaza?

"Oh little one how mistaken you are. Zarbon never cared about you. He was tricked you see. Haven't you ever noticed how things you want just happen?"

Nayo was about to answer that he didn't know what Freaza was talking about and that Zarbon had always been there when he realized something. Freaza was right, that did happen.

Freaza smiled, "yes you do notice it don't you? You see little one you have a gift. Your something called a Youno. People will do whatever you want. You don't even have to tell them. You wanted Zarbon to protect you and he did. He didn't do it because he cared. He did it because you were strong enough to overpower him."

Nayo stared at Freaza in shook completely forgetting what kind of punishment staring at a master often brought. Freaza seemed too much entangled in the subject to care.

"Zarbon knows now boy. He won't protect you now that he knows. So you'll have to protect yourself. You might as well forget about him. If you're hungry then force someone to get you food. No one will resist your will, little one. You'll improve and grow stronger. Or you will if you hope to survive. You'll learn to use others to your own advantage."

"But I don't want to use anyone Master."

Freaza chuckled sending a frosty dread through Nayo. "Oh you will in time. You'll do whatever you can to get by. Just give it a bit of time."

With that Freaza left but his words and his presence lingering long after the sound of his claws scrapping against the cement had faded. He just couldn't get the thought that Zarbon didn't care for him at all out of his head. What was worse was that what Freaza had said had made sense. Zarbon had left him for Freaza.

'Well it's not like I could hope that someone like Zarbon would care for a slave. Even if he does hate me for what I did and I can't blame him I still don't want him to get hurt. Please don't get hurt.' Tears streaked Nayo's face as the old familiar feeling of loneliness came over him.

He was on his own in the hell that was his life. He lay there and cried himself to sleep dreaming dreams of being with Zarbon again safe and secure. A dream that could never come true.

* * *

Freaza started off wanting to get this done and over with. The boy had sparked quite a bit of interest in him. He was more timid then his father. Being Zarbon's son he had to have some hidden abilities in fighting and the Youno abilities he already had would make him even better.

Freaza sped up. Zarbon should have been back by now. He would have liked to do more with the boy but he had no time.

'Later,' he promised himself, 'but first I'll take care of Zarbon. Maybe I'll let him know the boy is his son before I kill him. That way he'll know that even after death I can still haunt him through his son. Yes that will prove amusing I'm certain. It wouldn't be wise to inform the boy who his father was. No I think I will keep that from him.'

Freaza sped up some trying to think of the best way to handle Zarbon.

* * *

"He's not here, I don't understand it Goku, I'm sorry."

Goku looked back at him with a reassuring but sad smile. "Hey don't worry about it I mean you couldn't have known he wouldn't be here. So what do you want to do?"

Zarbon shrugged in uncertainty. "You might want to go. I don't know how long it will be."

"No we'll wait."

"No you should go. I don't want to put you in this kind of danger."

"Like you would truly care, you little rat."

"Oniisan!"

Radize turned glaring at Goku. The cheerful Saiyan met his glare with a pleading look.

"Radize you can't blame him. He is on our side!"

"Hum as much as gravity is on the side of a person plunging to their death."

"Radize!"

Zarbon held a hand up between the two of them. "Please Goku, Radize has every right to feel that way. Please just go I don't want either of you to suffer due to my faults. If there were more of us, if we could some how be stronger, or if I had someone to fuse with then we might stand a chance."

"Fuse, hey what's that?"

"Well it's a process that joins two people together temporarily. I learned it in my travels with Freaza. The two people have to be of equal size and strength for it to work. If it does work then the signal being that forms from the two is far stronger then either of the originals."

"Could you teach me how to do it? I mean if we're going to be waiting around like this anyways why not?"

Zarbon frowned, "it's not an easy thing to learn and if it's not done just right the results aren't all that pleasing."

"Well I'm a quick learner and if I can convince Vegeta to do it with me then we could beat Freaza."

Zarbon's instincts instantly screamed at him not to let the Saiyan know. It was far too risky. If the fusion wasn't performed correctly, if the fusies were at all unwilling...

He left the thought alone. It didn't matter what might happen if they fused. The fact remained that the two Saiyans wouldn't fuse. With so little time and their two personalities clashing it could only lead to disaster. But if this Saiyan was at all like the others then he would be too pointlessly stubborn to listen to logic. As much as he hated to it seemed like the only way to get this Saiyan away from Freaza was to trick him.

"All right Goku but Vegeta needs to be here to do it as well. You go find him and bring him back."

Goku nodded cheerfully, "Thank you Zarbon I'll be back soon."

Goku turned and started off.

"Mata baka!" Radize words stopped Goku is his tracks.

"Ne oniisan?"

"You are not leading the Prince right into this trap. I don't care if you are his mate I will not allow it!"

"Hey don't worry about it Radize, Zarbon's alright."

"And how the hell do you come to that conclusion Kakorrot? Is it the fact that he helped in the destruction of our home planet? Or maybe the fact that he has no honor? Or can you just "sense" it Kakorrot? You don't know shit. You're a baby in a world of monsters. You're blind and hopeless and I will not let you bring the Prince down with you!"

"Oi oniisan take it easy. Zarbon's not after Vegeta. I mean think about it. First of all, it was me he was after before. Also he's just trying to help Nayo and I think we should help him as well. I know he's trustworthy and that he cares for you."

"What the fuck do you mean by that Kakorrot?"

"I mean you were pretty bad off when I saw you at first. I think it's fair to say that he saved your life. Why would he do that if he didn't care?"

"To get at the Prince baka."

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't need us for that. I mean if he saw Freaza he could have gotten one of those scoters you use to find him."

For once Radize didn't argue. "Alright Kakorot but I'm staying with him. I'm not giving him the chance to run back to Freaza for help."

Goku nodded and blasted off leaving Zarbon unable to protest. With Radize staying behind there would be no way to protect him when Freaza came.

"You look nervous you little rat. Plans not working out perfectly?"

"Radize I don't, no that's not true I do have a plan. I'm trying to get you and Goku safely away from Freaza. I can't teach him how to fuse but this way when Freaza comes back, and he will, Goku will be far away. I apologize for not telling you earlier but I don't want to put you or Goku in danger. Goku because Nayo would be deviated if he where killed. And you, I'm not certain why, I just can't. I know you're a Saiyan and I know you do hate me but I can't let Freaza get at you. You Saiyans have no part in this. Just go tell Goku and your Prince I joined back up with Freaza. That should convince them to leave this place."

"And what, you're just going to go crawling back to Freaza like the rat you are begging for forgiveness?"

"No I, I don't know. Don't worry about it Radize just get out of here. Freaza could be here any moment. I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I couldn't do that."

"You're serious aren't you? Why the hell would you care? I thought you hated us 'monkeys' as you're so fond of calling us."

"I, gomen asie. I know I've been horribly prejudice to you. You have every right to hate me. You certainly shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"You don't think I'm going to let you off that easy do you? I'm not running from Freaza and having you taken back or killed will not help this situation. Do you really think this fusion thing would work?"

Zarbon nodded at the stubborn Saiyan. "I'm certain it would with two fighters like Goku and Vegeta. But it doesn't matter. It takes weeks sometimes months to learn how to fuse. We have only moments."

"Look why don't you come with me then? Why the hell should we wait here for Freaza to come and kill us? We'll get off this planet and you can teach Kakorrot and Prince Vegeta to fuse."

"If I'm not here Freaza will kill Nayo. I can not allow that. But you're right. You should leave and find Vegeta and Goku. Go to a Planet called Nacu. The people there can teach you to fuse."

Of course if they went to where Nacu was supposed to be they would only find ruble. Zarbon remembered quite well the destruction of the planet. Freaza had learned of the art of fusion and wanted the planet's people to teach him. When they refused to tell him he blew up their planet and killed every one of them.

Zarbon had been quite mystified by the strange little multi-colored men and their ability to join together. While Freaza was "questioning" them as he put it, Zarbon was often put in charge of watching over the other prisoners. He didn't know why they taught him to fuse when they would rather die than teach Freaza. Maybe they saw something in him that not even he saw.

Freaza never knew Zarbon had the ability. Nobody knew except for these Saiyans.

Zarbon knew that if Radize left he would find nothing. But at least he would live.

"I won't," Radize's words brought Zarbon back.

"Nani?"

"I won't leave you here. Dam it no I won't do it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not leave you to die! No, you're coming. I won't let Freaza have you!"

Zarbon steeped back. This was unexpected. He'd expected Radize to argue with him. It was against the Saiyan's nature to be compliant. But this was not what he'd expected. He had no idea how to deal with this.

"Radize it doesn't matter…"

"How the hell can you say that? Of course it matters!"

Radize moved in on Zarbon quickly his hands coming up to Zarbon's wrists. Panic struck Zarbon and with years of experience behind him he instinctively twisted out of Radize's grasp.

Radize didn't move away but remained closely pressed against Zarbon so that the Saiyan's powerful sent filled Zarbon's nostrils.

"You're scared of me aren't you?"

Zarbon's head snapped up at the harsh Saiyan's soft words. He met angry eyes that peered past him into his soul. "What did he do to you? Fuck him. I'm going to kill him."

"Nani?"

Radize brought a hand up resting it softly on Zarbon's cheek. Zarbon shrank beneath the touch, liking it and dreading it all at once.

"You're scared of this aren't you? This signal small touch bothers you that much doesn't it?"

'Is he mocking me? No his tone is too sincere for that. But what is he trying…'

The thought was cut off as Radize's hand moved from Zarbon's face to the back of his head and he leaned over bringing his lips to Zarbons. Zarbon's eyes went wide as he realized what the other was doing. He pulled back instantly but found Radize's hand was stopping him from braking the kiss.

The hand's hold was not forceful and even if it had been Zarbon could get away. He was the stronger of the pair. But the hold Radize had on the back of his head was not forceful. It was questioning if anything. As if saying, 'Come on now, this isn't too bad is it?'

And the strange thing was it wasn't bad. Had Zarbon allowed himself to imagine what kissing a Saiyan would be like (a thought which had never crossed his mind) he was sure he would have thought it was disgusting, brutal, and horridly wrong. But not this and certainly not with Radize.

Before Zarbon had a chance to stop the kiss, it was over and he felt strangely saddened by this. Radize for once said nothing and since Zarbon wasn't certain what to say silence filled the grassy clearing.

Zarbon was in a cloud taking in the Saiyan's overwhelming sent. 'What is wrong with me? I should be furious! He had no right to do that. But I didn't mind it did I? Saiyans, how the hell do they manage to cause so much turmoil?'

"Well either you're so pissed that you can't even speak or you're not too angry. So which one?"

"What was that?"

Radize laughed, "come on you must at least know what a kiss is."

"Hai I know what it is but it's not like that. I meant how did you do it so it was, well, painless?"

A dark cloud came over Radize's features. "Kami, I _will_ kill him just try and stop me."

"You shouldn't make enemies out of people like Freaza." Zarbon guessed it was Freaza Radize spook of. Who else would it be?

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to be his friend! And I'm not leaving here, at least not without you."

"No I guess you won't, you certainly are stubborn enough to do something so foolish."

"Dam right I am! So, are we going to stay here and wait for Freaza to kill us or are we getting the hell out of here?"

"Nayo…"

"That boy's not going to be any better off with you dead than gone. Look, if Freaza comes back with the boy and finds you gone he might kill him. If Freaza comes back and finds you didn't obey him he will kill him. So lets get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh no my foolish little monkey, I fear you are not going anywhere."

Zarbon's head snapped up already quite aware at what he would find. Freaza was above him, Zarbon had expected that. But he was alone, Nayo was no where to be seen.

'He's already killed him. No Kami no I'm too late.' Rage filled him, a rage unsuitable for his gentle character.

"Nayo!" Zarbon charged the smirking Freaza head on. It didn't matter anymore. He'd promised to protect that boy. To keep him safe. He would never forget the way Nayo looked at him, so innocent, so trusting. And now gone. It was all gone and Freaza would pay. It was all Zarbon had left.

* * *

Vegeta halted in his flight as something caught his eye. A smirk spread across his face as he realized what it was. Freaza's ship and the tyrant's ki single was still far away.

"Time to show that dam little white rodent what happens when he messes with the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta flew down towards the ship taking out the guards at the front entrance with ease. They didn't even know what had hit them.

The ship's halls were near deserted making it easy for the Saiyan Prince to move about. Those that did have the luck of meeting the Saiyan on his warpath didn't remain in his way for long.

"Oi Vegeta over here!" Vegeta turned cursing as he did so and raising a hand to fire a ki blast at the intruder.

"Kakorrot! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well looking for you of course. I felt your ki in here and thought you'd been captured."

"ME captured by these weaklings? Ha, not likely baka. Well since you're here you might as well help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Disable the ship baka!"

Kakorrot scratched his head in uncertainty. "Why do you want to do that?"

"So he can't follow us when we leave. I would just blow the dam thing up but that would bring him back here too quickly. This will at least stall him."

"Well okay Vegeta but after we're done we should hurry back to Radize and Zarbon."

"Nani?"

"Well they have been waiting for a while now."

"Baka that's not what I mean. What the hell is Zarbon doing with Radize?"

"Oh he's on our side now."

"That's about as likely as a snake being on the side of a mouse."

"Well he is, he saved Radize's life."

"A trick I'm certain. I will deal with that after I'm done with this ship."

They had arrived at the control room. Vegeta quickly went to a panel and begin his work. Kakorot knelt down on his knees leaning over the prince's shoulder to get a better look. "Can I do anything to help."

"Hai Kakorrot, don't touch anything!"

Kakorrot laughed, "Okay Vegeta as long as that doesn't include you."

"Baka what the hell do you mean by that?"

Kakorrot didn't answer just closed his eyes leaning heavily on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta would never admit it but he truly didn't mind Kakorrot being so close. The Saiyan's sent calmed him but at the same time set lose an old and familiar anxiety. A feeling that now caused a soft uncontrollable tremor to run through his body.

"Vegeta what is it?"

'Damn it, Kakorrot just had to notice. Why is it he never notices an easy to see danger but notices the tiniest and most insignificant things?

"Vegeta you've got that look again what is it?"

Vegeta cursed inwardly wiping the emotion from his face. "It's none of your concern Kakorrot!"

"Then something is wrong. What is it?"

"Dam you Kakorrot. What the hell makes you think I'd tell someone like you anything?"

"I, gomen I wasn't trying to pressure you I just wanted to know why you look so spooked."

'Not pressure me? Ha that's likely. What the hell?' Vegeta turned away from the control panel as he felt something brush up against his arm. Kakorrot had leaned in closer beside him and was smiling in a way that sent shivers down Vegeta's spin.

"Kakorrot what are you looking at?"

Kakorrot didn't answer but lunged at Vegeta.

"What the hell!" That was all Vegeta could get out before he was over come with laughter. "Kakorrot what the- ha ha ha-hell are you-ha ha ha-doing!"

Tears streamed down Vegeta's face and he struggled to get out of Kakorrot's grasp.

Kakorrot smiled as he continued in his strange painless but incredibly bothersome torture method. "Well I'm tickling you."

"Well, ha ha ha- stop it…" That was all he could manage as the "tickling" over took him. Uncontrollable laughter rocketed through his body. He could take pain but this. What the hell was this?

"Well then tell me what's wrong."

"I'm going to, ha ha ha ha, kill you!"

"Come on Vegeta, you'll feel better."

"Dam you Kakorrot-ha, ha, ha-if you must know he raped me! Now stop it."

Kakorrot did stop, he stopped tickling, he stopped breathing, and the smile on his face vanished leaving an empty look that made Vegeta completely forget about taking revenge for the tickling.

"Na-nani?"

"Freaza raped me. Now Kakorrot if you ever do that again. Kakorrot what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kakorrot had paled to a milky white and his eyes seemed to flutter in and out of focus. "Vegeta I- gomen I didn't know."

"Well of course you didn't Kakorrot. Now I have to get back to my work" With that Vegeta turned back to the panel and continued.

"How can you be so calm about this? He can't be allowed to do something like this. No one should be able to do something like this to you!" Kakorrot's urgent words startled the prince. He noticed the others ki was rising as well.

"Why the hell are you making such a big fuse over this Kakorrot? He's stronger than I. I would be a fool not to admit that. It gives him ever reason."

Tears came to Kakorrot's eyes, "no, no that's not right. Vegeta no one has the right to do that!"

"Baka you know nothing of Freaza's ways."

"No I don't but I do know what he did to you was wrong. Oh Kami Vegeta how could he? That monster, how could he?" Kakoreot's ki was still rising higher and higher by the moment.

"I won't let him get away with it. No one has a right to do that. I won't let it happen!"

Tears fell from Kakoerot's eyes and his very frame shock with his rising power. Then a glimmer, the tinniest flash of light sparked from Kakoerot and then an explosion of gold that sent Vegeta rocketing out of his chair.

Vegeta looked up at Kakorot eyes wide. His love had changed his coal black hair was now a fiery gold. His night dark eyes a mournful green. At first Vegeta was to bewildered to realize what had happened and them, "A Super Saiyan. Kami Kakorrot is a Super Saiyan?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. I wanted to apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I'm in the middle of moving and my computers not up yet. I'm using a friend's computer right now. Sorry again and I should have my internet up and running in the next week.

Ethereal

Chapter 16

Radize stared up at Freaza, "ah shit! How the hell did he get up there? Zarbon if you weren't so incredibly slow…Zarbon? Hey Zarbon where-ah fuck!"

Zarbon had charged Freaza. The little idiotic rat had actually charged the strongest man in the universe. But what was more idiotic was that Radize was going after him.

As Zarbon met Freaza he swung a punch at him. The tyrant caught it easily then grabbed the fighter's other hand. The look he gave Zarbon was enough to stop both fighters in their tracks. Such a savage hungry look.

"Why Zarbon, I see you are two people short. Unless those two Saiyans I told you to retrieve are invisible I do believe you have disobeyed me."

Zarbon twisted in the iceling's grip anger like nothing that Radize had ever seen in the green man's eyes. "Freaza what have you done to Nayo!"

Freaza chuckled shifting his taloned grip on Zarbon from his hand to his neck and closing around it drawing blood.

"The boy is back at my ship. Oh don't worry I have no intention of killing him. You see I've learned something quite fascinating about him. I went ahead and did a scan on him. One can never be too careful with slaves. I had to make certain he was clear for bed work. Do you know who his sire is Zarbon?"

Zarbon seemed too overcome by what Freaza intended to do with the child to hear the tyrant's question. He did hear the answer to the question.

"A funny thing, when I looked up his information on the scanner it told me that you were his sire. Now how could that be? I do believe I have not permitted you to bed anyone else. So how is it that you could have a child that is half Youno?"

Zarbon was speechless, which was the most worrisome response he could have had. If Freaza were lying then Zarbon would not have been affected like this.

"It seems that you need a reminder Zarbon."

The green man hung his head, "do as you will with me Freaza but leave my son out of it."

Freaza lunged at Zarbon hammering him hard in the gut. "The boy is mine now Zarbon. Worry about yourself."

The hand that was griping the green fighter's throat slid down to his chest armor ripping it off and leaving him bare and venerable to the tyrant's harsh claws. Radize felt a horrible feeling of foreboding growing within him. The fear that was in Zarbon's eyes was so familiar and the look of hunger in Freaza's…

"No fuck no it's not happening. Zarbon no!" Radize lost any sense he had and charged Freaza. He was not going to let this happen.

Freaza glanced at the on rushing Saiyan taking his hand from Zarbon's chest and using it to grab hold of the Saiyan's hand as it came down upon the tyrant.

"Radize!"

Freaza looked over at the green fighter, an eyebrow raised. "Hum you seem to care greatly for this hairball of a monkey. How much you've changed my pet. It seems you've forgotten everything I've taught you. I think it will be best to give you one last lesson."

'No, no, no,' Radize's mind was in a rage. How could this be happening? 'No I won't let it happen. I'll stop it, somehow.'

"Get you're slimy hands off of me you purple-patched varmint!" If there was one thing Radize was good at doing, it was throwing an insult.

Freaza turned to him, a sneer on his face. 'Good if his attention's on me then it's not on Zarbon.'

Freaza smirked kneeing Radize hard in the chest. The Saiyan doubled over in pain. Through his pain he smirked his face hidden out of Freaza's view. 'Go right ahead you damn rodent. As long as you're attention's on me you can't do a thing to Zarbon.'

Another hard blow landed to the top of his head. "Radize!"

'Be quite you green baka! Don't draw his attention.' Radize glared at Zarbon trying to get the message across. Of course he didn't get the message. Actually being able to communicate with Zarbon was beyond even the greatest of miracles.

"Lord Freaza, the Saiyan is nothing. Just a low level with a foolish mouth."

"Of really? I'm nothing am I? Hell, damn you Zarbon. At least I'm not a honorless but kissing rat like you!"

Freaza smiled in amusement his attention on Radize. Zarbon was looking at Radize as well. His look was hurt, sorrowful. 'Baka how do you manage to get dressed in the morning? I'm trying to distract him!'

"Radize I…"

"Not a word you roach. I will not have a thing to do with you!"

"Radize no…"

"Fuck you, shut up. Like you could ever speak anything but betrayal anyway."

Zarbon looked down a great sadness in his eyes. 'What the hell is with you? Either you're a damn good actor or you don't have a clue what I'm doing.' The sorrow seemed so real. 'Why the hell should he care what I think in the first place?'

Radize couldn't think about that right now. He had to keep Freaza's attention on him. At least Zarbon had shut up now. 'I won't let Freaza harm him.'

"And you what the hell are you doing you little white rodent? You will pay for trying to come near my prince!"

"Oh I intend to do much more then that."

"Like hell you will!"

Freaza laughed a laugh that sent shivers through Radize. "And do you intend to stop me little one?"

"Little ah, that's something coming from a midget like you. I've seen bugs bigger than you and better looking too."

Radize was cut off as a cold hand griped his tail. He cried out instantly unable to stop it.

'Damn-it. He won't-let me faint.' It took all of Radize's power simply to think. 'Wait-what am I saying? If I faint-then Zarbon…'

No the monster would not have Zarbon. Fuck it hurt. It was easy to see that Freaza had done this many times before. He knew just how much pressure to use to cause the most pain and not knock his victim out.

Radize was doubled over and would have fallen from the sky if Freaza had not been holding him up with a clawed hand.

"Hum you certainly are a pretty one. If only you weren't a low-level. I wouldn't associate myself with such trash. None the less, Zarbon certainly does seem to care for you though I can not see why. I think I will be merciful and let you live a while longer. At least until I'm done with this trader."

Radize was in too much pain to hear most of this. What he did hear scared the fuck out of him. Freaza let him go pushing him off to one side. His head spun and it took everything he had to stop himself from plummeting to his death. He almost wished he could just give in and fall. But that wouldn't save Zarbon.

'Kaso! How the hell am I going to do this? I can't even see straight. The fuck if I'm going to let something like that stop me!' Picking the first blurry image that seemed solid enough to be living, he flew at it hoping it was Freaza.

* * *

Vegeta could only stare. This was the baka that had come aboard Freaza's ship as a slave. Who had turned out to be a low class Saiyan warrior and thus Vegeta's responsibility and burden. This was the one who had pulled him away from Freaza. Who had shown the cold prince love when all he had been given in return was cruelty and insult.

And now, a Super Saiyan, But how? How could this low class knuckle head who had only learned so short a time ago of his past had now become a legendary fighter of the Saiyan race? And Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans could only stare in a horror filled admiration.

"Vegeta gomen asai, if I had known earlier… Well I'm not certain what I could have done. I would have done something though. Kakorrot's gaze traveled to Vegeta for the first time. The prince scolded unhappily. Here was Kakorrot a Super Saiyan of all things and he the Prince of Saiyans stood before a low level in petrified shock.

Kakorrot's voice had changed slightly and his eye's were not only different in color but in tone. Never had Vegeta seen such saddened eyes. So many times Vegeta had pictured a Super Saiyan in his mind. For one, the image he had come up with in the past had always been in a transformed state. After all the Super Saiyans he had heard about had only been able to hold their form in that state.

He had seen them as ruthless, cruel and completely out of control. After all that was the way the past Super Saiyans had been described. So how was it that Kakorrot seemed to be in complete control? The fool that couldn't even control his own stomach was completely in control of his new Super Saiyan form? Damn it how was it that Kakorrot seemed to take the most impossible tasks and accomplish them with the greatest of ease and yet he couldn't even do something as mundane as to tie his shoes or boil water?

"Damn you Kakorrot! I hope you realize that all of this is your fault!"

Kakorrot looked stumped, an odd expression on the face of a Super Saiyan. "Oi, Vegeta what did I do?"

"What did you do? Baka first you put me at odds with Freaza. Then you get me stranded on this hunk of filth."

"Vegeta we aren't stranded and I grew up on this hunk of filth."

"My point exactly, and I'm not done yet. Then you bring Freaza after us and fall in love with me and then you turn into a Super Saiyan!"

Kakorrot didn't answer for a moment. He had a hurt and confused look on his face. Vegeta almost felt guilty. Almost, for a Saiyan Prince never admits fault not even to himself. He knew that none of this was Kakorrot's fault but he had to blame someone and Kakorrot seemed to be the best available subject.

Then laughter interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. "Ah come on Vegeta it's not that bad is it?" Kakorot moved beside the Saiyan prince the aurora of ki that sounded him engulfing the other.

"Kakorrot what the hell are you doing?"

"Well gomen, it's just that I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Kakorrot!"

"Hai, hai, Vegeta, you just seemed really stressed out a second ago."

"Baka do you even know what you are?"

Kakorrot looked down at himself as if noticing for the first time, "gold?"

"No idiot you're a Super Saiyan!"

"Well thanks Vegeta I think you're great too."

"Nani?"

"Well yeah of course I do. I sure wasn't expecting you to go giving out complements like that though."

"Baka, I'm not complementing you!" With that, Vegeta threw a punch at the offending moron. Super Saiyan or no, Kakorrot was still Kakorrot. Kakorrot dodged the punch an idiotic smile in his green eyes.

'Damn it why is it that I still can't be wary of him? Kakorrot could wipe the floor with me if he chose to. Yet I can only feel relaxed around him. Kaso! How can this be? A low-level not only surpassing a Prince in strength but subduing him as well? And what's worse is that I do love him. Yet another thing I don't have control over. I'm suppose to become a Super Saiyan not fall in love with one!'

"Ah listen Vegeta I think onii-san might be in trouble. I'd better go help him."

"Then I am coming as well Kakorrot. You may be a Super Saiyan but I am still Vegeta no Ouji."

"Well sure Vegeta but you do know that Freaza will be there?"

A chill ran through Vegeta. He'd known that Freaza would be there but knowing it and having it thrown in one's face were two different things. "Of course I know Kakorrot. I can sense him as well as you baka."

From Kakorrot's look he didn't seem convinced. "Vegeta…"

"This is the end of our discussion Kakorrot. Do you intend to stand here all day until all that is left of your brother is a corpse?"

"Well no Vegeta I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Baka I will be fine!"

"Hia Vegeta so are you done?"

Vegeta looked back at the computer. He was almost done. "Give me a minute Kakorrot." He sat back down to work.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I've got something I have to do."

Kakorrot disappeared through the doorway. Vegeta let him go. Whatever the baka was up to would at least keep him from doing anything that would make Vegeta take longer. "Kakorrot…"

Vegeta sighed in confusion. That one would soon make him lose his mind, he had no doubt. Yet Kakorrot was as much a necessity to him as the sky is a necessity to a bird of pray.

"Dam it don't think about that golden-haired food processor. You have work to do." Though Vegeta tried his mind remanded plastered on Kakorrot. "Kaso! What is my problem? Damn you Kakorrot!"

* * *

Krillen watched in disbelief as a dark haired figure suddenly burst out of the forest garbing the small boy and disappearing once again. "What the hell? Was that Goku?" Krillen hadn't seen his childhood friend in years but there was no mistaking him.

"Ah man what have we gotten into? First these two jerks come along and haul Yamcha and me off and then Goku shows up. Man a smart guy would leave right now and pretend nothing ever happened."

"Damn Saiyans, such pests. Zarbon go after them and bring them back to me dead or alive, it's your choice. Just be sure to bring them back." The small white fighter said in a commanding voice.

Krillen sighed watching the chaotic scene beneath him. The green guy that had a hold of Yamcha was still way too close to get away.

"You and your friend should go. The situation here will not remain as it is. Leave why you still have an opportunity." Krillen snapped his head around to stare at the green-blue man in shock. "Oi, what kind of trick are you trying to pull? Do you really expect me to believe that you're just going to let us go?"

"You have no part in this. I will not force you to stay while Freaza is here. I have to help Radize now. I suggest you get as far away from here as possible." The fighter released Yamcha and flouted over towards the other two.

"Well I vote we leave why we can! I mean whoever these guys are they sure don't need our help."

"I don't know Krillen that one over there looks pretty bad off." Yamcha was looking at the dark haired brut in uncertainty.

"You got to be kidding Yamcha, the guys a creep. He'd probably attack us the second we rescued him. And besides, look at that guy he's fighting. I mean let's be sensible here if he can't beat him then how can we?" The green fighter was talking with the white one. If they didn't leave now they may not be able to.

"Well I don't know but I still think we should do something."

"Well I'm going to go see if that was Goku I saw. Are you coming aren't you?"

"Goku? Well alright I guess so."

Krillen let out a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought that Yamcha was actually going to insist on fighting that guy. "How do I get myself in these situations?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud. Come on lets get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Nayo was awoken by a rather loud and worrisome sound. His head rang and he opened his eyes expecting to see the slave hall where he had lived for as long as he could remember. Fear filled him as memories of the past few days returned.

"Zarbon," sorrow overtook him and he would have very likely have fallen asleep were it not for all the noise.

"Owe man first I set off that alarm and now I can't get this door open. Come on turn off." The voice brought Nayo retreating to the back of the cell in terror. It didn't sound like Freaza talking. Was it a guard then? Nayo just prayed that whoever it was he wasn't going to go after him.

"Come on alarm turn off. Boy alarms just really seem to hate me. Come on, please turn off this is the second time I've done this and Vegeta's going to be pissed!"

'Hey that voice. I know it from somewhere.' Nayo was sure he'd heard it. But who would ever be here that he'd known? The only people he knew where slaves and they'd never risk themselves to come here. Wait, the Saiyan he'd met, the one that was so kind. That's who it was.

"Goku?" Nayo's voice was the quietest of whispers. The boy got up slowly and moved to the front of the cell. One glance outside sent Nayo fleeing back to the far wall. It wasn't Goku, he'd been wrong. He'd never seen this man before. "Hey Nayo there you are. Hang on I'll have you out of there in a sec."

Nayo didn't answer, He didn't dare. It was clear that this gold haired man was a master. He didn't know how the man had known his name. He sure hadn't seen him before.

"Are you okay Nayo? Freaza didn't hurt you did he?"

Nayo thought for a moment how to answer him. Freaza had hurt him but not badly. He decided it would be better to lie slightly and not draw attention to himself.

"No master, he didn't."

The golden haired man sighed. "Well that's good. I was worried. Hey didn't I tell you not to call me that? I'm not your master."

'How could he have told me that if I've never met him? I'm certain I would remember someone that looked like that. Well I'm not about to question a master. If he says I saw him then I'll go along with it. Maybe that will please him enough that he'll leave me alone.'

"Yeah there we go." The door slide open exposing Nayo to the strange man.

"Well let's go."

Nayo got up stiffly not sure what to do. 'What am I thinking? I don't have a choice. Who knows what he'll do to me if I don't come along? I wonder if he's taking me to Freaza. Hey wait a second! If what Freaza said is true then I can make him take me to Zarbon. But do I want to do that? First, Zarbon hates me now. No I can't cause him more trouble. But what if he's already in trouble? Freaza did say he was going after him. Yes I have to help him I owe him that. But how do I control this guy? Okay Nayo you can do this. You have to, for Zarbon. Okay just start out easy. I want him to, um bend down and touch his toes?'

The golden haired fighter instantly bent at the waist touching his toes. 'Oh boy ah put your hands on your head and hope up and down on one foot?' The golden haired fighter did as Nayo wanted.

"What am I doing? Hey, what's going on?"

Nayo snickered; he couldn't help it, the tall man looked so funny.

'Okay, okay, stop let's get out of here.' The fighter stopped and led the way out.

"Nayo we've got to hurry." Nayo nodded not certain if that was his wish to leave or his guides. 'Is this any better then slavery? I mean this guy could have been taking me to Freaza but he could have also been trying to help me. He was pretty nice to me and now I'm ordering him around like a slave.' Guilt washed over Nayo. What should he do?

'Well this is different. I've got to help Zarbon then I'll make it up to him.' Nayo's thoughts were interrupted when someone he did recognize stepped into view.

"Kakorrot! What the hell have you been doing? There's guards swarming all over this place and all the alarms are sounding."

"Oh hi Vegeta I was worried you wouldn't make it back."

"What are you talking about Kakorrot? What have you been doing all this time? What is that slave doing here?"

"Well I was hopping on one foot. Nayo and I are getting out of here."

"Kakorrot you imbecile I'm not even going to ask what you were thinking. Come on baka, we're leaving."

Nayo was stunned by the amazing amount of information that was coming to him at once. Kakorrot? But wasn't that Goku's Saiyan name? Nayo was greatly confused. How could that be? This man didn't look anything Goku. He was sure of one thing. He didn't want to go with Prince Vegeta.

"Vegeta we're not going with you."

"Nani!"

"I-I just said that didn't I? Ah gomen Vegeta I'm not sure what came over me."

Nayo watched in horror as this unfolded. He had just made Goku say that! If this was Goku he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Goku was his friend. He would ask him to help him but he couldn't force him.

"Come on Nayo let's go." Goku looked back at Vegeta pleadingly.

"You are not getting away from me that easily Kakorrot!"

The trio left with little trouble. Goku picked up Nayo and they flew off Nayo clinging tightly.

'Zarbon please hang on I'm coming. I don't know what I can do. I'm not going to make Goku fight. I can't do that to him. I'll think of something. I will.'


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the incredibly long wait. A lot has happened to me recently, including moving and losing internet access for a while. I'm back on now, and I wanted to apologize with a mass posting. So here's the rest of the story. I'm sorry about the long wait and I hope you enjoy!

Ethereal

Zarbon watched in horror as a deranged Radize charged Freaza, again.

'Please Radize stop. I cannot let you die too. I know you hate me as you always have but for the gods' sake do not be so blind. Leave why you can.' Of course, the stubborn Saiyan paid as much attention to the other's silent plea as he did to those spoken aloud.

Freaza smirked batting him away. Radize almost fell at that point. Zarbon wished he had. He would have had a better chance of living through a fall then in fighting Freaza.

'Why is it I care so much anyhow? Could it be that I love him? No I knew love once. Nayo is most likely the result of that. But this is different. It's deeper then that. But if it isn't love what is it and if it is love then what kind of love could cause such conflict within me?'

The thought was taken from him along with his breath as Freaza trapped his mouth in an agonizing kiss. Zarbon gasped blood leaking from the corners of his mouth as teeth ripped at lips. Tears flowed down from his eyes as he pulled back desperately unable to get out of Freaza's hold.

"Ah shit no! Get your fucking hands off of him."

Freaza paused once again as the Saiyan came at him.

'Radize please get your ignorant little monkey tail out of here.'

Zarbon was desperate to say the least. He was uncertain about his feelings though he did not know how they could have been acquired. He knew that look Freaza was giving Radize. A look that promised death. Freaza seemed beyond humor or even announce and Zarbon didn't think the tyrant would let Radize push him much farther.

The end of the battle between the Saiyan and Freaza would come soon, and with it Zarbon's hope of ever knowing Radize. Desperation filled Zarbon as Freaza griped the Saiyan's tail once more. This was the end and Zarbon knew it. He knew it but he could do nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

Vegeta followed Kakorrot and the slave boy out of the ship, remorse in his heart. Kakorot's over friendly demeanor had changed. He seemed distanced from Vegeta. The Prince didn't know why it was that this bothered him. He hated the way Kakorrot clung to him. Or at least he wanted to hate it. Dam he should hate it!

What the hell was wrong with Kakorrot? It had something to do with that little brat. Vegeta just couldn't put a finger on it. He hated the slave with all his being. Partly because the boy took Kakorrot's attention from his Prince, and partly for the unknown.

'I don't know what the hell you are boy or how it is that you can cause these changes in Kakorrot but I know this. You're up to something you little demon span. What ever it is I can and will find out. And then you will wish you had never messed with Kakorrot. The golden baka is mine you hear! I will not allow a lonely rodent like you to have him.'

* * *

Freaza smirked looking down at the quivering pet in his grasp. He would have preferred that it where quivering in fear rather then in rage but this would do fine. It was always refreshing to see his long time toy in an out of control state. Refreshing but sadly rare. Out of all those Freaza had ever had Zarbon seemed to remain the most in control in the area of anger. Never had Freaza seen his pet like this before.

It was because of that Saiyan, he knew. Though he wasn't at all certain why Zarbon would care so much for this one. Zarbon hated Saiyans, that was a well-known and undeniable fact. So why was it that seeing this one beaten sparked such anger in Zarbon? Freaza sighed, if only this little monkey was not so annoying. He would have loved to look into this farther. Seeing Zarbon so angry was quite a treat. But he could not allow a low level solder, even one so fascinating as this Saiyan to badger him so. It was not something Freaza could permit and the Saiyan should know it. 'But I will let the Saiyan live long enough to see Zarbon's lesson. It may very well be a lesson to the little monkey as well.'

Freaza lifted his hand as if to bat the monkey away again. Instead, he brought his hand up above the Saiyan's head allowing the Saiyan to come in for the shot at Freaza's gut he had been hopelessly attempting. The foolish little monkey was so surprised that he'd made it through Freaza's defense that he wasn't sure what to do with himself now. That was fine, Freaza knew just what to do with him.

The iceling's hand came down to grip the back of the tall Saiyan's head. His taloned fingers slid through the Saiyan's long hair finding a steady grip. Freaza forced the Saiyan's head down and his knee came up to trap the low level in between. The Saiyan let out a cry before clamping his jaw shut, rage and pain reflecting in his eyes.

Freaza smiled, "I see you're as stubborn as the rest of your race. No matter, even your darling Prince cried out after some time under my wing. So with a piece of filth like you it should take only a matter of minutes."

The Saiyan growled low and threatening beneath his breath. The rage in his eyes was replaced with hatred so deep no description could have credited it.

Freaza chuckled in twisted delight. Saiyans certainly were amusing creatures. Never had he met one that did not intrigue him. From that low level solder Bardock who had taken on his entire fleet, to his own stubborn Princeling. Why even that foolish specimen Napa who had betrayed the knowledge of the young Prince's existence to Freaza had been intriguing for all his brutality.

This one was foolish but incredibly loyal. He seemed to have a considerable amount of interest in Zarbon as well. That was not something that could continue, he did not share his pets. To pound the point into the thick Saiyan's head he landed a kick to the Saiyan's gut. His charge didn't cry out this time but held his bottom lip clamped tightly between his teeth. Blood flowed from the corners of his mouth as his K-9s split gums. A haze covered his eyes and he seemed to slip in and out of focus.

"I think that will be plenty for now. After all, I won't want you to faint. Why you'd miss everything."

With that, Freaza dropped the injured Saiyan. The motionless corpse fell to the ground like an injured bird shot down by an unseen hunter. For once the Saiyan showed the sense to stay down. Ether that or he couldn't get up which was more likely the case.

"Well Zarbon you'll have to forgive the interruption. Saiyans can be such troublesome creatures can't they? Well I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Freaza was about to make his move when he noticed something rather disturbing. Zarbon wasn't even looking at him! No the pet's eyes were on the fallen Saiyan. Zarbon was acting as if Freaza didn't even exist.

Freaza growled unleashing his fury on the distracted man with a downpour of punches and kicks. There were those that feared him, hated him, and some that seemed to worship him but _nobody_ ignored him.

* * *

Nayo clung tight to Goku as the land whizzed by beneath them. He didn't like this flying at all. He didn't like the way Goku was acting ether. For one, Goku had distanced himself from Prince Vegeta. Though Nayo was infinitely grateful for this, it scared him too. He hadn't given Goku any thought-orders since they'd taken off but something was still wrong.

'What if he's like this forever? What if it doesn't ware off?' Nayo looked back at Vegeta. 'If that happens Prince Vegeta is going to be really, really mad. I hope he doesn't kill me. This might not have been a good idea.' Nayo shivered at the thought of the angry Saiyan Prince towering over him.

He felt Goku tighten his grip a bit holding him closer. He looked up to see that blank confused look on Goku's face again.

"Kakorrot slow down dam you!"

Nayo looked back to see Vegeta trying to keep up and failing miserably. Goku must have sped up a lot. So much that the Prince couldn't keep up. Nayo couldn't help but giggle at the Prince as he fell farther and farther behind cursing all the while. But his giggles ended when he realized something, 'Kami, did I make Goku fly faster? But I didn't mean to and I didn't tell him to do it. Does that mean he did it because I was scared of Vegeta? Oh no I have to find a way to stop this.'

Nayo turned his head forward to spare a look around. The cheerful Saiyan had stopped and was now touching down on the ground. He let Nayo down but said nothing. 'I wish he would say something,' Nayo thought, 'it's just not like Goku to be so quite.'

"Nayo are you alright?"

Nayo looked up at Goku in shook. 'Did I do that too?'

Nayo had no more time to worry about this as he took a look around. "Oh no Zarbon no!" Freaza was above them and he was hurting Zarbon badly.

'No Zarbon stop it don't hurt him. I won't let you hurt him!' Goku was suddenly off flying towards Freaza. "Goku wait I didn't mean…"

What was he saying? He did want to help Zarbon. But Goku, no, not like that.

"Goku stop!" Nayo's words did nothing.

'Goku stop!' He tried a silent plea still nothing.

Goku met Freaza prying Zarbon away. Then he just stood there staying in between Zarbon and Freaza but not fighting nor defending. The same was not said for Freaza. He took one look at Goku and his eyes widened and he instantly started attacking. He wasn't playing around ether.

'He's going to kill Goku!' Nayo realized in petrified shook. 'Goku please don't let him kill you.' As soon as the thought was processed Goku started blocking and evading his movements incredibly fast.

'I think he's faster then Freaza. He could really win this. Goku fight back please fight back!' Goku was fighting back and wining. And Zarbon was coming back to the ground hurt but safe.

"You! Dam you little brat whatever you did to Kakorrot undo it NOW!"

Nayo turned to see a panting Prince behind him. Vegeta advanced his eyes gleaming with murder. "Let him go now or I will free him myself by cutting the life from your treacherous little body is that understood? Nobody touches my mate! I will not permit harm to fall to him be it physical or mental!"

Nayo took a step back stumbling and falling backwards. He continued moving away in a crab craw while the monstrous Prince following in calm rage. "Please I didn't mean too I…"

"Silence boy no excesses. You will release Kakorrot is that understood?"

Nayo shut his eyes tightly, 'I would if I knew how to please just go away. I can't stop it please leave me alone!'

An "uff" from Vegeta brought Nayo's eyes open once more. 'Oh Kami no, NO!'

Goku had stopped his avalanche of punches and kicks on Freaza and was now attacking Vegeta. Freaza was up above his eyes on Nayo.

'He knows I did it.' That horror alone should have provided more then enough trouble for one life but it was only the tinniest piece.

'And it's all my fault. Goku stop please stop.' Nayo tried and tried but nothing worked. He couldn't make himself not fear Vegeta and he was certain it was that fear that made Goku attack the one he loved.

* * *

Goku flew up at Freaza not realizing what he was doing. His body just hadn't been itself lately. It seemed to not be listening to him.

'I just don't get it, I feed it, give it lots of sleep, and I keep it in shape. So what's wrong with it? Maybe it's this Super Saiyan thing Vegeta was talking about. Maybe it's a disease that turns you into a zombie. That would explain why Vegeta looked so worried. Ah well at least I'm going to fight Freaza. That's what I want to do anyway.'

Goku's body put itself and Goku in between Freaza and Zarbon. Goku was fine with that. What he wasn't happy with was when his body would not dough or block when it was told to. 'Come on body. We can't do much just standing here. Come on block please?'

A punch was landed to his chest. It didn't hurt as much as it should. That was one good thing about this Super Zombie Saiyan thing. He was much stronger it seemed. Now if he could only block.

Then his body began to move again on it's own. Goku would have sighed had he been able to. He, or rather his body was blocking now.

Then he found he was fighting back, attacking. It was his fighting style, his attacks, his body but he was only an observer. The good news was that his body was winning.

Goku would have smiled. 'Freaza you monster. You will never hurt Vegeta or anyone else ever again!'

But then something went wrong. Goku's body turned from Freaza and hurled itself towards….Vegeta?

'Oh no Kami please no!' He wanted to scream out. To warn Vegeta somehow but he couldn't.

'VEGETA NOOO!' Goku knew it was no use. He had no way to speak. He begged Vegeta to hear him and the strange thing was that the other Saiyan did. Or at least it seemed that way for Vegeta spun bringing his arms up to protect himself as Goku slammed into him.

"You dam little beast of a child how dare you do this to Kakorrot or me? Call him off now!"

Goku didn't comprehend the words. He was too engulfed in horror as he, no his body continued to pound into Vegeta.

'Vegeta no fight back, fight back you've always been able to no matter what.'

Vegeta was blocking to the best of his ability but he did not try to throw as much as a punch. 'Vegeta why? Why won't you fight back?'

'Because Kakorrot I will not fight you in this state.'

'Nani?'

'You heard me Kakorrot.'

That was not what Goku had meant. How could he hear Vegeta and talk back for that matter.

'Vegeta is it really you?'

'Oh course it's me Kakorot! Are you daring to call me an imposter?'

'Well it sure sounds like you Vegeta.'

'Baka, can we get back to the matter at hand?'

Goku looked back out through eyes he couldn't control to see Vegeta's bruised form trying desperately to guard against Goku's body.

'Vegeta you have to fight back!'

'I will not.'

'Vegeta don't be so stubborn.' Goku paused as he realized what he was asking. He might as well ask the sun to freeze over. Vegeta's personality, his incredible emotional strength was what it was only because he had been too stubborn to be crushed by Freaza.

'Vegeta no please Vegeta I can't stop it. Please!'

Vegeta didn't answer he seemed too badly beaten to reply.

'Vegeta!' There was nothing Goku could do. He fought and fought against his body but could do nothing, nothing at all.

'No I will not do this. This is my body and I will take it back. Vegeta!'

* * *

Freaza's eyes were on the small little Youno that stared at the battling Saiyans in horror.

The foolish child had tried to use the gold-haired fighter against him. It was obvious by the look on his face that he had not meant to send this strange strong fighter against his princling.

Freaza chuckled in delight. 'What a truly wonderful turn of events. Now the boy will beg me to teach him to control his powers. By the time he learns to use his powers rebellion will be well out of his mind. But I can not have him killing my princeling. That pleasure is for me and me alone. Still I don't mind this going on for a little while longer.

'That fighter certainly could pose a threat. I have to wonder just what he is. Under the boy's control he is no threat. Just a mindless slave. I will have to be certain to kill him why he has no way to fight decently.'

Freaza's thoughts were cut off as such an explosion erupted from the golden man. The sheer power of it knocked Freaza back hard.

"Kaso, what the hell is he?" Freaza blinked temporally blinded by the fighter's power. When at last his eyesight returned, he found everyone that had been anywhere near the fighter lying on the ground. The young Youno was unconscious. Freaza's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

'So then, that fighter actually broke the Youno's hold did he? Fascinating, I wonder what kind of creature could have done something like that. Wait, what? No the Saiyan but that's impossible! He was no more then a low level. He could not be a Super Saiyan!'

But the proof was lying right there before him. Where the golden fighter had been now lay that newly found low-level Saiyan.

'Well well so the legend did come to pass. But the Super Saiyan is a fool. He used all his energy in getting Zarbon's brat to release him. Look at him, he can't even stand up! Dealing with him will be of the greatest of ease. I will destroy the Super Saiyan and take back what is rightfully mine.' Freaza smirked pointing a single finger at the Saiyan. All too easy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Yamcha landed down beside the chibi scratching his head in confusion. "Well that's the kid that was down there alright. So where's Goku?"

Krillen shook his head, he didn't know either. Yamcha knelt down shaking the sleeping boy gently. "Hey kid you alright?"

Sleepy eyes slowly blinked half open. "Kaasan?"

Yamcha's eyes widened, "Oh no kid definitely not!" The chibi sat up his eyes focusing on Yamcha. When he got a good look at him the boy's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh um gomen asei," the chibi bowed his head in apology. Yamcha chuckled in good humor, "hey don't worry about it." The chibi laughed softly scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Yamcha, that's Krillen over there."

"I'm Son Gohan."

"Son Gohan? Hey who are you're parents?"

"My kaasan's named Chichi. My toosan's a mussel head wild man. At least that's what kaasan said. I've never met him. Kaasan said his name was Goku."

"Oh wow you're really Goku's kid? That dog, he never said he had a son."

"Ne?"

"Ah, well look why don't you come with us. I think there's someone you're going to want to meet."

"Ah Yamcha? He's already met Goku remember?"

Yamcha laughed, "oh ya I guess that's right. Well then there's someone I think you should know about."

Gohan's eyes narrowed, "kaasan says I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers."

"Well we're not exactly strangers. We're old friends of your dads."

"Yeah very old friends."

"Krillen!" Yamcha shot the bald man an offended look. The other only laughed smiling hauntingly.

Gohan smiled as well looking a little calmer. "Well alright I am kind of lost."

Yamcha looked at the chibi smiling warmly. "Hey don't worry about it kid. So, lets go!"

* * *

Vegeta stood up quickly shouting glares between the slave and Freaza. Whatever it had been that had griped Kakorrot had left him. Vegeta could see that in his mate's eyes. Kakorrot stared at Vegeta in worn sorrow. 

'It took the baka everything he had to break free of that. And Freaza is still up there virtually unharmed.' The thought of the tyrant sent a shiver of fear through Vegeta that he quickly discarded. There was no time for such weakness.

"Vegeta gomen asie," Vegeta looked down. Though Kakorrot didn't have a scratch on him save from the damage Freaza caused but it was clear to even the inexperienced eye that he was harshly fatigued. He would not be able to fight, less transform.

Vegeta looked up at Freaza as the dance of decay that was sure to follow Kakorrot's fall played out in his mind. First Freaza would kill his mate. The tyrant had seen Kakorrot's power. Vegeta knew the iceling well enough to know that he would not waist time disposing of a potential threat. Then he would cut the rest of them down at his own leisure.

Vegeta knew that he was no threat to Freaza though the thought did sicken him.

'I may not be able to stop him but I will make it a fight he will never forget. Kakorrot can not be allowed to die. I must draw Freaza away from him.'

Vegeta dropped into a horse stance spreading his legs wide and bending his knees. His fingers curled up one at a time into a loose but effective fist. His eyes narrowed to near slits.

"Dam it Freaza! You will not claim my mate's life. I am a Prince of the Saiyan race. I will fight you to the end. You will learn what it means to go against me!"

Freaza smirked at the challenge unimpressed. "Come now princling must we go through this again? It seems you will not learn what is best for you."

Vegeta spat in disgust then spared a good look at Kakorrot. He was going up against Freaza. He didn't know why but he wanted to get one good last look at the baka.

He was surprised to find Kakorrot's eyes were not on him but looking behind him. They were wide with disbelief.

"Vegeta! Close your eyes now!" Most of the time Vegeta would have never done such a foolish thing. One does not lower ones defenses when facing Freaza. The urgency in the other Saiyan's voice had him reacting to the plea instantly.

Vegeta closed his eyes just as somebody screamed, "SOLAR FLARE," at the top of their lungs. Even through closed eyes Vegeta saw the explosion of light. The sound of Freaza's angry snarl came to his ears and he smirked. Whatever it was it must have been quite annoying to anger Freaza.

When he did open his eyes they were a little blurry. Goku was in front of him blinking and rubbing at his eyes. Freaza was above them clenching his eyes in agony. Vegeta smirked unsure of what had happened but quite pleased with the effect it had on Freaza.

Not that it atoned for the surprise attack. Vegeta whirled cold-blooded fury in his features. That dammed thing could have blinded him! Two figures flouted above. The first was tall with short black hair and big dumb founded eyes. He held Kakorrot's son in his arms. Yet another thing to anger Vegeta. The second was very small, bald, and seemed to radiate annoyance more than even Kakorrot. Vegeta only had to glance at him to know he hated him.

"Krillen, Yamcha?"

"Goku?"

Vegeta looked back at Kakorrot with a suspicious accusing glare. "Am I to believe you know these insects Kakorrot?"

"Vegeta be nice! These guys are my friends. I've known them since we were kids."

Vegeta growled at the other Saiyan. "Hup pathetic."

The two newcomers were flouting down looking at Kakorrot as if he were a soulless phantom returned from the dead.

"Goku what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for years! And jeez look at you. You look like you've just been through a blender."

"Well I'm with Vegeta here fighting Freaza. Hey thanks for the hand I wasn't sure we'd pull through that one."

"Well yeah sure Goku any time but what's-"

"Silence!"

Vegeta cut in causing all eyes to fall on him. "In case you numb sculls have forgotten Freaza is hovering over us. You can 'catch up' later. We are leaving. You two try and make yourselves useful and grab Kakorrot. I'm going to go get his brainless brother."

Vegeta didn't wait for an answer. He was long accustomed to having his orders followed.

"Who's mister personality?"

"Oh that's Vegeta. He's not that bad Krillen. You'll get to know him."

Vegeta smirked walking up to Radize. Zarbon was there and left helpless from the loss of his sight. Radize lay on the ground near by. He was passed out. "Radize get up!"

"Hu, what, oh, yes my prince."

Vegeta growled at the slow minded Saiyan. It was a good thing he had been knocked out. Vegeta was certain the fool would have been blinded. 'I don't know who's the bigger baka, him or my mindless mate.'

Radize stood at sleepy attention waiting for Vegeta to give him an order.

"Come on Radize we're leaving." Vegeta turned to go then looked back at the blinded Zarbon smirking as a passing idea came to him. He raised a hand lighting it with a growing ki blast as a going away present for the persistently nagging rodent. 'Best deal with this problem now before it escalates.' Zarbon wasn't even aware of his danger.

"Prince Vegeta no!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow turning his head slightly to view Radize. "And why not Radize? This vermin will lead to nothing but problems we both know that."

"My Prince, I apologize for this. I don't usually go against your words but Zarbon is…

"Well he's something. He's saved my life. He's as much against Freaza as we are. Please my Prince, I-I'm indebted to him."

Vegeta stared at the other Saiyan in shock. Radize had always been loyal and obedient. The perfect example of a how a low class should act to his Prince. Never had he heard Radize stand up for himself, let alone that termite infested rat! The Saiyan lacked basic knowledge but not even he could be so blind.

Zarbon had caused nothing but turmoil for the Prince since he was a boy. How could that have changed? Vegeta could feel something nagging at his gut provoked by the puppy-eyed beggar that stood in front of him. Something about the way Radize hovered over Zarbon protecting him with his very being. Something familiar and foreign all at once.

Vegeta shook his head to clear it. He had no time for this. Freaza could regain his sight any minute. "Fine Radize but don't think this is over." Vegeta whirled and strode away. The two newcomers were following behind. The big one was helping Kakorrot walk. Both seemed quite edgy. Radize had knelt beside Zarbon and was talking to him quietly. The green rat nodded his head in answer to some question and Radize helped him up. 'What does that baka think he's doing? I said we'd let Zarbon live for now I said nothing about bring him with us!'

One look up at Freaza silenced the Prince's thoughts. The Tyrant was blinking; his vision was starting to clear. "Kaso! Everyone with me! NOW!" The others rushed after him as they exited the clearing.

* * *

Zarbon stumbled along annoyed and slightly frightened by his loss of sight. His hearing, sent, touch, and taste were working over time. The thing that was most obvious to Zarbon at that moment was sent. Radize's sent to be precise. Never had he met a creature with such an overwhelming intoxicating sent. 

"Radize?"

"What?"

"I thank you." Zarbon didn't know why he bothered. Most likely the Saiyan didn't even know the meaning of gratitude.

"Hu? Oh, don't worry about it. I told you I'd put in a word with Prince Vegeta didn't I?"

'Yes you did, and I knew from your devotion to honor that you would follow through with that. But you said nothing of dragging me blindly through the forest with Freaza in pursuit. You said nothing of standing up for me, even putting yourself in danger for me. Why? If you hate me so much then why would you do those things?'

Automatically Zarbon's hand traveled up to brush his lips. Even now he could taste the lingering almost ghost-like flavor that Radize had left when he…

'Why is it? What did he mean by that? Did he mean anything at all?' It was true that Freaza had kissed him before. He had even kissed him gently on a rare occasion though for the most part the kisses he'd given were blooding and painful. But it hadn't been like that. The few gentle kisses Freaza had given him had been mocking and victorious.

Zarbon ran a finger over his lips. His eyesight was slowly returning. He missed the look Radize gave him when he saw what the green skinned fighter was doing. Zarbon squinted in the hard light trying to make out where he was. A tunnel of green surround them keeping them far out of Freaza's sight.

Zarbon shuttered looking at the group he was with. Out of the people he recognized at all he didn't think one of them won't try to kill him at a moment's notice. Usually this wouldn't have bothered him. He had always been around those less than fond of him. That was nothing new. It was the fact that he was half blind and wounded that worried him.

"Oh ah gomen Zarbon I-ah didn't know you could see again." Radize released the blue-green man's arm timidly.

'Why does he act this way? What does he hope to accomplish with his kindness?' The Saiyan's childish face told Zarbon nothing. 'He would rather give his life then go against his prince and yet he defied his orders to help me. Why? I just can't figure it out.' Zarbon couldn't question the Saiyan here. Not with Vegeta around. He would have to wait for his answer.

The Saiyan Goku was directly ahead of him protesting. "Really guys I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"Goku forget it. You're barely making it with our help."

"I'm fine really."

"Kakorrot shut up!"

"But Vegeta…"

"Boy he is moody."

"Oh he's not that bad Krillen."

"Goku, sometimes I wonder about your social skills."

"Both of you close your mouths before I close them for you! Freaza couldn't miss us even if he wanted to with the way you're going on."

Zarbon turned away a sad smile on his face. What he wouldn't give to be a part of their bickering. As strange as it was he found he longed for a place in it.

'What am I saying. Such things are far out of my reach so why should I even consider them? Radize hates me and he has every right. Vegeta would kill me and I can't blame him. I have to wonder if I would not kill him if given the chance. No,' to his amazement he found he wouldn't. 'I hate Saiyans. There is nothing more gruesomely wrong with the universe then that they exist in it. But what of Radize? I think I'd die if he wasn't here. I certainly don't wish death on Goku. It seems I may owe him quite a lot. As for Vegeta I can't say he's the type of guy I'd want to be around, but death? No he doesn't deserve that. Then that little half Saiyan, if he truly is half Saiyan. I may very well owe Nayo's life to him. Even now he's carrying my unconscious son away from Freaza. No I certainly don't hate the chibi, if anything I owe him.

'My son, if only I had known. To think I had known him for so long before now-and as a slave. Kami I treated my son as a slave! True I never hurt him but who knows what happened to him when he wasn't with me.

'I remember the first time I saw him. He'd come to my room during the day. I'm guessing he had always come at that time because my room was always clean when I returned in the evening. I never expected him to be there when I was around. It was common for slaves to fear me weather I wanted it or not. One day I came back early from a mission. Things had run smoothly, all the more reason for me to be quite devastated by the time I returned. Smoothly meant a lot of pain in a short time.

'The boy, my son, had stood in paralyzed shock when he came in. It was obvious that he wanted me to be gone as much as I wanted to be alone. I was a wreck and I knew it. Oh sure I looked fine on the outside. But within, just below my calm uninterested exterior that has saved my life many times before I was an emotional breakdown. So much pain, so short a time. The people we had been up against had been completely defenseless. They hadn't even been able to use ki.

'I would have usually just told the boy not to worry about it and that I would clean the room. But the room needed it and I was in no shape to do it. So I left the boy to his work.

Had I been more alert at the time I would have seen how bad the chibi, my son, was off. His naturally pale coloring did well to hide the dread that seemed to have frozen his blood. He was scared; scared to death of me though I had done nothing to him. That was normal, I would have been more worried for him if he hadn't been fearful. But his slim figure, so slim that one could see the pattern of his bones beneath the skin was something I could not ignore for long. Not even when I was in that condition.

'I fed the boy, I had to. It wasn't much, just some scraps from a lunch I hadn't touched but the boy, who was my son, was only a slave. I couldn't afford to give any slave special treatment. The boy feasted on the scraps in an amazed frenzy, as if afraid the food would disappear if he didn't eat it fast enough. I found the small slave touched me.

'The boy was so young still, and he seemed quite gentle. He probably had his tiny share of food stolen from him constantly. With the miniscule portions that slaves were given it was no surprise that slaves took what they could. Even from other slaves.

Looking at my own huge plate of uneaten food, a well of pity built up within me and I quickly gave the boy the rest of my plate. He ate hurriedly downing the last bite of food. I don't know why I did it but I asked him if he wanted to sleep in my room that night. All I had for him was a blanket and the floor but there he would be safe.

'The boy said he still had two more rooms to clean. I told him not to worry, that I would arrange for another slave to do it. It was getting late and the little boy was so weak. I figured I'd let someone stronger, who didn't need the sleep so badly take his place. The boy gave the room numbers. The first I didn't know. The second every one on the ship knew, Freaza's room.

'It stopped me in my tracks. How could I send someone, anyone into Freaza's hands? I knew exactly how quick Freaza was to kill at the tinniest offense. I couldn't do it. So I did nothing. The boy, my son, went to Freaza. I sent my own son to Freaza! How could I have been such a monster? I told the boy to come back when he finished the two rooms. I was in denial; there was a great chance he would not live through this.

'I was up through the night and with each hour that passed my hopes faded. When the boy finally did come in, shivering with both the incredible cold of the ship and the fear of its owner, I could have almost hugged him I was so happy he was alive and whole. I never asked him what happened but I could tell it wasn't too much from the look in his eyes, he was scared but relieved. I wonder what he thought I intended to do? No, I don't want to consider it. He was so startled when I just made a bed for him out of blankets and told him to go to sleep.

'When I woke up the next morning he was gone but he returned many times after that. I guess that was why I was so determined to keep him safe from Freaza. What if I hadn't? My son…'

Zarbon sighed not wanting to think about it.

"Zarbon? Zarbon you green senseless longhaired rat speak to me! Can you do it or not?"

Zarbon blinked looking up at Vegeta. He had been too lost in thought to realize that they had stopped. "What?"

"I said can you do it or not!"

"Might I ask what?"

"No, you should have been listening before!"

"Vegeta how is he suppose to know what we want if we don't tell him?"

"That's his problem Kakorrot not mine."

"Oh Vegeta you're so stubborn, we were wondering if you could teach us to fuse now?"

"Now? There is no time. It would take a few trys at best and it takes thirty minutes to ware off each time, we don't have five. It can not be done."

Zarbon regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. One never tells a Saiyan something can't be done. The look in the two Saiyan's eyes confirmed his fear.

"We have no choice Zarbon. Please this is the only chance we have. Don't take it from us." Goku's eyes were set with determination. His face was hard, not at all like the oddly cheerful Saiyan that Nayo seemed so fond of. Vegeta nodded his expression business like. The mocking anger that usually took up residence in his eyes when he looked at Zarbon was gone.

'They mean it. There's no way to change their minds. I might as well give it a try. It will keep our minds off of the inevitable.'

"Alright I will teach you if you are that determined to learn."

Zarbon spotted a clearing a little ways away. He hated being in the open but it could not be avoided. He walked over to it gesturing for the two Saiyans to follow.

"The key to fusing depends on being able to perform a series of movements with out the tinniest of flaws. Also your moods will effect the results. Now pay very close attention and I will demonstrate the appropriate movements."

Zarbon got into position thankful he had something to do. It kept his mind off of the shadow of ruin that crept towards them in the form of Freaza. He got into the position stretching his hands out to one side.

"This is how it starts. One of you will stand here and the other over there. Be sure of your positioning. If the dance is not done correctly the results will be devastating."

Zarbon made the first series of movements side stepping rapidly and bring his arms up and around. "Fuuu-Sion!" He pivoted his body standing on one foot and bending his other knee to bring it across his body.

"These are the first two movements that you must make. Be sure to pay close attention. If your hand is in a fist when it shouldn't be, if your leg is straight when it should be bent it will not work and we won't be able to try again."

"HAI" Zarbon preformed the final step forming half of the fusion arc. "Do it just as I did. I'm going to do it one more time and then you will each do it once on your own before you do it together." He would have liked to give them more then one try but there was no time.

Goku nodded his thanks. Vegeta looked less than thankful. "Like hell I'm doing that! Zarbon you dam mocking rat show me the proper way to fuse. I have no time for your games!"

"That is the proper way to fuse. It is the only way."

"You expect me to believe that moronic dance is going to make me any stronger?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything Saiyan. If you want to give up now you may but stop wasting my time. I would much rather be spending this last bit of time with my son than listening to you go on."

"Kaso! Damn you!"

"Damn me all you like, will you or will you not learn?"

"I will pay you back for this do you understand?"

The stubborn Prince went up going through the motions his eyes flaring with hatred. Zarbon ignored it. He had to focus on the movements. The timing of the words. It was amazing how few flaws there was. 'This may actually work.'

"Ah guys I hate to interrupt whatever you're doing but your friend's back and he doesn't look very happy." Zarbon looked up to find Freaza hovering over him, triumph in his eyes.

"Zarbon keep working with them. I can keep Freaza busy for a while. And you, little shortly, I don't care if you are Kakorrot's friend. If you ever call Freaza my friend again and I will kill you."

Radize flew up without waiting for a response. "Hey you pale faced purple Pokka-doted clown. What took you so long? The sun in your eyes? I can't believe you didn't see that coming…"

Zarbon smiled turning back to the two Saiyans. How was it that Radize could insult Freaza so badly and come out of it with only minor injuries? Not even Radize could hold off Freaza if the tyrant learned what they were doing. Goku would not have a chance to make a practice run. They'd have to do the fusion now.

"You have to fuse now. We don't have a choice Freaza would recognize it if he saw you practicing." The two Saiyans nodded; they were as different as rain and lava. Could two beings so different possibly be able to fuse?

"Aaaahhhh," Zarbon turned just in time to see Radize fall to the ground. "Kami no, Freaza you beast!" Zarbon charged the tyrant in a rare case of anger leaving the two Saiyan's on their own.

* * *

Vegeta hated this. Never in his life had he been so humiliated. Not only did he have to rely on Kakorrot but he also had to do this outrageously idiotic dance. 'I will repay you for this Zarbon. I swear you will pay!' 

Kakorrot had gotten into position a look of worry on his face. Vegeta smirked, "nervous Kakorrot?"

"Well yeah a little."

"Hup, pathetic."

Vegeta focused going over the dance in his mind as he moved his arms into the starting position.

"FU-SION-HAI"

Two Saiyans moved in unison their voices ringing out as one. Vegeta felt Kakorrot's finger touch his own and then he was pulled in.

This was not Earth; it wasn't anything of physical properties. The physical senses were gone as well; sight, hearing, sent, taste, touch, none of them held any meaning. They were as real as an unheard whisper, as solid as a snowflake. Once you think you've grasped the memory of them they vanish.

The place, if it could be called a place, was not empty however. Vegeta was there and that was more then enough of a reason to call it populated. Kakorrot was there as well. Vegeta couldn't see him. At that moment the very idea of sight was lost to him. Like Vegeta, Kakorrot possessed no body. But he was there none the less and he was near.

Vegeta felt an unbelievable urge to reach out to Kakorrot. But with no idea of such things as movement or direction he was dumbfounded as to how. He didn't know how it did happen. Maybe Kakorrot found a way to him but it was unlikely. Vegeta had not found a way to move. The brainless baka had little hope. But they were together and merging.

°Vegeta?°

The question was never asked but Vegeta knew it was pondered.

°What is it Kakorrot?° The thought was just that a thought. It was not even in words because there were no words but the idea came across.

°We can't stay here Vegeta. We have to help our friends.°

°Friends? What friends?° There was no mention of such things here. This was nothing but Vegeta and Kakorrot. He faintly remembered another time; another place but it didn't matter. This place suited him fine.

°No Vegeta it's time to go. I'm sorry but my oniisan, my son. I love you Vegeta. I know we can do this together.°

°What are you talking about Kakorrot?°

°Can't you feel it Vegeta? This is wrong. We don't belong here. We belong someplace else. I'm not sure where but there's something.°

°Baka, what are you talking about?°

°Vegeta think, we haven't always been here. There is somewhere else. We have to get back.°

Vegeta did feel a need to move. A great anxiety. He didn't know what it was but he found that he trusted Kakorrot.

°Alright Kakorrot lets get out of here.°

Vegeta emerged, but he was no longer Vegeta. Gogeta stood where the two Saiyans had once been. He looked around taking in the seine. He knew what he was. He had the memories, the experiences of the two Saiyans. He felt at home in this world as they would. And his hatred for Freaza was just as strong. He turned to face Freaza and found the Tyrant that had tormented his two halves so much.

Freaza held Zarbon in an iron grasp and Gogeta found he was torn between wanting to help Zarbon and at the same time hating him. In the end Gogeta solved the inner conflict by deciding to go after Freaza and just happening to help Zarbon.

Gogeta charged Freaza his face pulled back in business-like confidence. He had the knowledge of Freaza's fighting style from his Prince side. He knew he could defeat this creature.

Freaza neglected to notice the fused Saiyan until he was on top of him. "You again? Wait no you're different. Curious I thought I had destroyed all the other Saiyans. Odd how they just keep popping up like this. Two Super Saiyans in one day? You look so much like that low-class too."

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am both and this ends here." Gogeta wasted no more time. Unlike Vegeta he did not play around when he knew he could not be beat. Nor would he show mercy to a foe that was so incurably undeserving. Gogeta pulled back his hand swinging a punch at the monstrous beast using the strength of Goku and Vegeta together to pound the creature that had caused so much pain for the two Saiyans out of existence.

Gogeta's fists and feet engulfed with the powerful milti-colored ki that came from the two Saiyans' union. One blow after another added to Freaza's bloodied features. The beast did not last long. Only long enough to known that he was badly beaten. To know in his painful end that he had been beaten by a Saiyan.

The beast growled in fury, hatred showing plainly in his eyes. Gogeta smirked, an action that surely came from Vegeta's side. "Never again Freaza. Never again will your shadow block out hope. Never again will you bend others to your will. It is only a matter of time. Your legacy will fall. The universe will recover and you will be nothing but a foul memory. But you will not be around to see it. Your time is over. The mistake that is your existence will be corrected, now!"

Gogeta raised his hand high over his head and a many-colored ball appeared flouting in his open palm. He clenched his fist as a million horrible memories that were not his own ran through his mind. The side that was Vegeta knew this beast better then any. Though Gogeta had never experienced the horrors of his Prince side, they were his all the same.

So just as he cringed at the memories he reveled in the satiation of finally being free. It was not victory. No this was far greater then victory, this was closing. The end of a horrible chapter and the being of a new existence.

He hurled the energy away striking the beast head on. As he watched Freaza disintegrate before his eyes a sigh came to his lips. It was over; his two halves were safe. He turned away without a second glance. He should check on the others. Make certain all was well. Behind him the last bits of a terrible nightmare blew away no more then dust on the winds of change.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zarbon watched in amazement as Freaza disintegrated before his eyes. They did it. They truly did it. He would not have believed it. He wasn't certain that he did believe it.

The fused Saiyan who had called himself Gogeta turned looking down at them. Zarbon moved towards Radize who lay unconscious on the ground. How was it that someone managed to faint so many times in one day?

"Radize, Radize wake up."

Zarbon was nervous to say the least. The fusion had seemed to work out well but with Vegeta in the mix Gogeta could still be unpredictable.

The fused Saiyan touched down just as Radize woke up. Radize took one look at the fused fighter and his eyes widened, "wow, who the fuck are you?"

Gogeta smiled a small kind smile. "I am Gogeta, Vegeta's and Goku's fused form." His voice consisted of a chorus between those of Vegeta and Goku.

"Wait a sec, are you telling me they actually did it?"

"Hai, I'm going now. The thirty minutes allotted for are almost up," the duo voice range again. With that a flash of light engulfed Gogeta and from it came Goku and Vegeta looking tired but uninjured. There was something different between them. A shared knowledge unknown and incomprehensible to all others.

"Zarbon is everyone alright?"

Zarbon blinked surprised to both hear and see Goku alone again. "Hai, everyone seems fine. Goku, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah it was really strange. But they're Gogeta's memories not my own. How about you Vegeta do you remember?"

"Oh course I do baka." Vegeta's voice was incredibly quite, stunned. That, at least Zarbon could understand. Freaza had kept Zarbon in his clutches since childhood just like Vegeta. It was no surprise to him that Vegeta was in a state of shock. Goku seemed a little more concerned. Zarbon sighed moving away from the two. They would need time to sort these things out.

"Radize come and help me with the others." Most likely the last thing the two Saiyans needed was Radize hovering over them.

"Well alright, Zarbon answer me this. What the funk just happened? Where's Freaza and who the hell was that?"

Zarbon smiled despite himself. "It's alright Radize. Freaza's dead, the fighter you saw, Gogeta killed him. Vegeta and Goku fused successfully and Gogeta was the result."

"Oh, wait a sec. Are you telling me that Freaza got his but kicked all the way to hell be Saiyans and I missed it? Ah damn it, why the hell didn't you wake me up you ungrateful worthless rat?"

Zarbon found himself laughing, a move that baffled the Saiyan. Looking at the longhaired man Zarbon realized without question what he had known for some time, he loved the Saiyan.

Tears came to the tired warrior's eyes. Tears of disbelief. How was it that all this could be true? Now that Freaza was gone Zarbon truly hadn't known what to do. He had supposed he would take Nayo and find someplace he could go. Some place he might start making up for the things he'd done. But now with Radize…

'What am I saying! Radize hates me, he would never have a thing to do with me.' Zarbon shuttered at the thought of it. He could never tell Radize. It would be more then he could stand. He turned away from the Saiyan.

"Nayo are you alright?" It took all he had to keep the tears from his voice. Nayo looked up his eyes full of shame. He nodded slowly. "Then we should go. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

The boy looked at him in surprise. Zarbon smiled reassuringly. 'The poor chibi, I'll have to talk to him. I think he must feel bad about Goku.' Nayo approached him slowly his eyes locked with the green fighters. Zarbon knelt picking up the boy.

"Go? Wait who the hell gave you permission to go anywhere?"

Zarbon sighed, 'he's mad at me. He has every right to be. I should have known he would never just let me walk away.' Zarbon set the boy down again and turned to face the angry Saiyan. It was not anger he met but misunderstanding.

"Why the hell are you leaving? Freaza's gone there's nothing to worry about now." The question was unexpected, it sounded as if he truly wanted to know. 'He deserves to know, it's the least I can do.' Zarbon took a breath preparing himself for the wave of hatred from the Saiyan that was sure to follow his words.

"Gomen asie Radize. Ai Shiteiru."

Zarbon turned finding himself unable to face Radize. He didn't want to see the look on the Saiyan's face. Radize said nothing so Zarbon figured he was too angry to speak. He knelt down picking Nayo back up.

"That's your reason for leaving? Fuck you Zarbon if you think I'm letting you go anywhere you're very wrong."

Zarbon sighed, he had expected this. He set the boy down a second time turning to face Radize. He stopped his mouth opening slightly in surprise at the expression on Radize's face. There was no hatred there. Anger yes, there was plenty of that. Pain, so much pain and betrayal. "I'm not going to let you just turn your back on me. I love you damn it! And now you're just going to leave? Fuck no I won't let you!"

"Na-nani!"

"Oh don't act so damn innocent. You've known this whole time how I felt and you've sat there rubbing it in my face like it didn't matter. And now you're just going to tell me 'I love you' and than walk out? Fuck you no I won't let you end it that way!"

Zarbon reeled far too much information running through him at once. It was the opposite of what he had expected. "But when Freaza came you said you hated me. That you didn't want anything to do with me."

"You mean to tell me you actually believed that? I was saying that to keep Freaza off of you. And you call me a baka?"

"Radize I didn't realize. I thought you hated me. I-gomen Radize."

The Saiyan smiled the anger gone from his eyes. He stepped up bringing his arms around the green fighter. "You know you really do apologize way too often. Just don't leave and we'll forget about it alright?"

He smiled bring his face up so close to Zarbon's that the green fighter could feel the other's breath on his lips. And then the kiss came again and Zarbon welcomed it. As much as the Saiyan's sent had overwhelmed him it was nothing compared to this. The last kiss had been anything but reserved. Radize simply wasn't the shy type.

The definite rightfulness that accompanied this kiss was different. Zarbon no longer questioned Radize's prepossess. Zarbon trusted the Saiyan and knew that Radize would do nothing to harm him in anyway. Zarbon knew that now and the resolution shocked him. The green fighter had always stayed on guard trusting only himself. Now this Saiyan had gained his full trust and it was a feeling unmatched by any other.

Zarbon leaned into the kiss uncertain of what to do. This kind of thing was so new to him. He still couldn't believe that it was happening. Radize flickered his tongue at the corners of Zarbon's mouth. Zarbon smiled in the kiss understanding and instantly opening his mouth. The Saiyan took the opening with a low growl bringing his tongue into the others mouth running it along every crevasse and knock tracing the gum lines and sending a tingle through Zarbon like a pleasant blot of electricity.

Zarbon responded awkwardly. He felt the need to do something. A need he had never known before. With Freaza he had never had an urge to participate in the experience, just survive it. With this he wanted to do something. Radize was giving him so much, he wanted to give something back.

Zarbon timidly began moving his lips against the Saiyan's at first uncertainly and them more steadily as he set into a rhythm moving with Radize. Radize moaned into the kiss his already strong sent filling every crevice of Zarbon's senses.

"Ah Zarbon?"

Zarbon stopped a move that set a grown through Radize.

"Hey Zarbon what are you doing?"

Zarbon looked down at Nayo his blue-green face turning red as he studied his son's face. The boy had a look of timid wonder on his face. Radize turned to the boy as if noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, okay, come on lets go."

Radize grabbed Zarbon's hand dragging him off away from the others. Zarbon followed nervously at first but soon relaxed. This was Radize, he trusted him.

The Saiyan was not one to dawdle or beat around the bush. That applied to this new strange experience as Zarbon soon learned. The moment the two were alone and in an area big enough for them to move in any direction the Saiyan tackled Zarbon wrapping arms snugly around his waist and kissing him deeply.

This was just as well for Zarbon was certain if the Saiyan had been shy and questioning about it nothing would have had a chance to happen. Now that it had begun Zarbon had no intention of ever letting it stop. Radize pulled away a teasing look on his face.

"So you ready?"

"Na-nani?" Zarbon couldn't keep the nervous edge off his voice.

Radize smiled, a smile that was amazingly tender. "Remember when I told you that how Freaza did it was wrong?"

Zarbon nodded his nervousness mounting.

"Well I want to show you the right way. The way it should be. I know you'd enjoy it, but I sure as hell am not Freaza and I want to be sure you're ready first."

Zarbon focused on the Saiyan trying to find something. Something that suggested some kind of alternate motive. All that he saw was a pair of truthful eyes that spook more than all the words and insults the Saiyan had ever hurled. 'I've never really studied his eyes before. They always seemed plain, lifeless. They're not, are they? They're like space. It may seem lifeless but in it's endless spans it holds all the life of this universe.

'I don't know what it is he wants of me, but I trust him. I do trust him.'

Zarbon nodded quietly a smile touching the corners of his lips. "Alright Saiyan, lets see what you can do."

Radize smiled excepting the challenge with another kiss. Zarbon wasted no time in returning it. He wasn't certain what exactly to do. He copied Radize's movements using what he had learned. The Saiyan was quite vocal in his responses and responded to Zarbon with a series of multi-pitched moans, groans, and to Zarbon's surprise soft demanding mews.

Radize pushed into the other causing Zarbon to topple backwards. He landed in a bed of dried leaves and grasses with Radize on top of him. Their hair was instantly covered with twigs and such and Zarbon could feel the moist ground socking through his clothing.

Radize moved from Zarbon's lips to his neck tracing his tongue along it. This move sent shivers through Zarbon and caused him to produce sounds he had not at all been aware he could make.

"Like that do yeah?"

"Hai," was all Zarbon could manage. Never had he known such pleasure could be possible.

"Well then try this." The Saiyan continued on Zarbon's neck while at the same time using small ki blasts to remove Zarbon's armor. Zarbon barely noticed. Had he known he would not have let Radize use ki on him. He trusted the Saiyan not to intentionally harm him but Radize's ki skills were questionable to say the least.

Radize moved down the lines of Zarbon's neck pausing at the collar bone to trace along the lines up to the green-blue mans shoulders and back down again. He stopped at the center making a feline for Zarbon's nipple. The green fighter gasped his head rocking back into the damp forest floor. The feel of Radize's tongue running over Zarbon's nipple was more than he could handle.

"Oh god Radize!"

Radize responded with a growl bring his entire mouth over Zarbon's nipple his tongue rubbing the hardened end along the roof of his mouth. Zarbon cried out his hands coming up finding holds in Radize's hair to use as anchors.

"Hell you sure are sensitive!"

"I gomen."

Radize chuckled, "don't go apologizing for it. It's a good thing."

Zarbon found his face reddening by the moment. Radize had moved to the other nipple and was giving it the same treatment. Zarbon cried out again his body shacking with pure pleasure. The fear that had filled him throughout his life was gone.

Radize smiled moving down the green fighter's chest until his tongue hung just above the sensitive skin of his groin. Zarbon spread his legs wide throbbing with an unfamiliar desire. Radize chuckled his eyes gleaming with a similar desire. Zarbon shuttered as he felt hot breath teasing at his sex. Radize's tongue flickered over the head. Zarbon shuddered his voice leaving him in a strained scream.

"Hell you're sensitive."

"Gomen…"

"Stop apologizing already."

"Please Radize…"

Zarbon didn't know what he was asking for. He needed something and some how he was certain Radize could give it to him.

"I thought Saiyans were worthless."

"Radize PLEASE!"

Radize laughed, "don't worry about it Zar-chan. I'll show you just what a Saiyan do."

"Zar-chan?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Well no, Rad-chan"

Radize laughed, "okay I guess that's fair."

Radize grinned evilly then his eyes dropped too Zarbon's sex and he opened his mouth bringing it down and over the throbbing shaft. Zarbon screamed out a second time panting in thick pleasure. His hands griped the ground in desperation as Radize messaged his shaft with expert skill.

Zarbon's cries continued and he shuttered with the immense pleasure that filled him. His shaft swelled larger with every turn of the Saiyan's tongue until it seemed it was going to burst open. It did just that as hot liquid poured out in a rushing stream. Radize lapped at it getting every bit of the undefiled liquid. Zarbon collapsed back of the ground in satisfied exertion. Radize came up beside him lying heavily against the green-blue fighter's chest.

"Arigato Rad-chan."

Radize smiled planting a kiss on Zarbon's quivering lips. Zarbon frowned as Radize's sex brushed his leg. It was full and throbbing. Guilt built up within him. Radize had given him every thing and Zarbon had given nothing in return.

"Rad-chan…"

The Saiyan looked at him with husky eyes. "Nan desu ka?"

"I, I want…"

What did Zarbon want? Oh he wanted something he was certain of that. But what was it? This was all so new to him.

"I want to give you what you gave me." Yes that was what he wanted.

Radize smiled giving Zarbon a brief kiss before turning him over. Zarbon's eyes widened as he realized the position he was in. This was all too familiar. Zarbon's eyes closed as he prepared for the pain that was sure to come.

The very idea of trying to stop Radize didn't reach him. Radize had a right to do whatever he wanted to do to Zarbon. He loved the Saiyan so much he could never deny him. Zarbon felt something wet touch his opening slowly and carefully pushing in. He spared a look back surprised by how little pain there was and was surprised to find it was Radize's fingers he had felt not his sex.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon Zar-chan, you can wait."

Zarbon turned back to the ground his fear pushed back somewhat by a slowly growing curiosity. After some time, Radize's fingers left and his shaft entered and with it the fear was pushed out of Zarbon leaving him with pleasure. The discomfort from the entry was small and the mind-blowing wonder that came from the oddly exposing deep touch filled Zarbon.

"Oh Rad-chan!"

"Like that ah? Still think I'm nothing?"

"I never thought you were nothing Radize. You've always been something to me. I never dreamed you could mean this to me though, my love."

Radize groaned low in his throat as he moved with Zarbon the two long time enemies coupled together in pure delight. Then it was Radize's turn to scream as he came deep within Zarbon.

The Saiyan collapsed on the green fighter clinging tightly to him.

"Zar-chan," Radize's voice echoed with the great exertion. "Tell me you won't leave me. You can't, I will never let you."

"Never Rad-chan never. You couldn't get me away from you. Not even if your hatred of me returned."

"Not a chance in hell Zar-chan."

Nayo was quite surprised by how Zarbon was acting towards him. First he had been so kind to him. Then he and Radize had gone off into the woods and came back with brush filled hair and secretive smiles.

Nayo couldn't stand it a movement longer. He had to know what was going on.

The boy walked up to Zarbon with slow nervous steps.

"Ah, Zarbon?"

"Yes Nayo."

The boy paused for a moment unsure how to start. "Gomen asei Zarbon. I never meant to cause so much trouble."

Zarbon stood for what seemed like forever just staring at the tiny boy. Then he knelt down wrapping his arms around the small boy's body. "You've done nothing wrong, my son."

Nayo's eyes went wide. "S-son!"

Zarbon smiled kindly standing and taking the youth's hand.

"Come, I'll explain everything."

* * *

Vegeta stood alone staring off into an endless abyss. The never-ending emptiness nothing compared to the emptiness that occupied him.

"Fusion."

Never had he thought that it could have such an effect on him. Never had he been so close, so open to anyone. He and Kakorrot had shared all their memories, all their feelings. Kakorrot's memories would always be his. That did not bother him too much. Kakorrot's life had been like a game. Nothing compared to Vegeta's life.

He feared that Kakorrot now had his memories as well. That was what worried him. The gentle Saiyan would see what he had done, and what had been done to him.

"Vegeta there you are. Why do you have your ki pushed down so low I was beginning to think I'd never find you!"

"Baka what are you doing here?"

"Well after we split you didn't say a word to me. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine baka why wouldn't I be?"

"Vegeta…"

Kakorrot moved closer to the prince his eyes reflecting his worry. "Please Vegeta, Freaza's gone and nobody else is here. You don't have to act like this. I know you Vegeta."

'Kaso!'

Kakorrot moved closer still until Vegeta could have reached out and touched him.

'Vegeta it's me. You know I would never do anything to you.'

'Your wrong Kakorrot you do something to me every moment you exist. You force me to look at myself. Look at what I am. Dam you Kakorrot why won't you just let me be?'

Kakorrot's eyes filled with sorrow and Vegeta instantly regretted the shared thought. More moved between the two Saiyan's connection then thoughts, and he could feel Kakorrot's guilt.

'Vegeta, gomen. I'm not trying to change you. I love you as you are. Please Vegeta don't push me away like this. You're everything to me.'

Vegeta sighed, 'baka what the hell am I suppose to do with you?'

"Then you're not mad at me?" Kakorrot's words were spoken out loud.

"No baka I'm not mad at you."

Kakorrot smiled, 'Arigato Vegeta!'

Vegeta smirked in return to Kakorrot's smile. The closeness of his mate awakening the sleepless desire within him.

Kakorot's smile deepened as he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes and he moved closer bringing his hands up and around the Saiyan Prince's body.

"So what do you say we go check on the ship? The others won't miss us while we're gone."

Vegeta growled in eagerness. He had no intention of waiting that long and he was perfectly fine with doing it here and now. Then the thought of Zarbon coming up on them while they were mating shot that thought right out of existence.

'Dam that green rat! He never ceases to cause trouble.'

'Oh Vegeta Zarbon's not that bad.'

'Go to hell Kakorrot and stop reading my mind.'

'Hey you started it Vegeta.'

'Nani?'

'You did and you know it to.'

'Fuck you low level, that was an emergency!'

'You still started it.'

"Dam you."

Kakorrot laughed out loud taking Vegeta by the hand and pulling the prince after him. "Come on Vegeta lets go."

Vegeta pulled his hand away. "Baka have you no sense of direction? The ship is that way."

"Oh gomen Vegeta."

'I can't believe I'm in love with such a moron.'

'If I'm such a moron why am I a Super Saiyan ah?'

'Stop reading my mind Kakorrot!'

'You first.'

'You are the low-level Kakorrot not I. I give orders and you follow them.'

Kakorrot laughed again, a habit that proved quite annoying. "Ah come on Vegeta it's not really that bad is it?"

Vegeta didn't answer.

'Vegeta I know you don't mind it that much.'

'Dammed mind reading baka.'

Kakorrot landed and Vegeta followed.

Kakorrot smiled sheepishly moving closer to Vegeta. His groin came into contact with the Prince's and they both jumped from the electrifying need that ran through them.

Vegeta groaned low in his throat the touch that had once made him so fearful filling him with immense need. He knew now what Kakorot's intentions were and he shared them. Kakorot's eyes had gone hazy and he did not even attempt to hide the look of desire that filled him.

Kakorrot wasted no time. He knelt down his body quaking from his need. Placing his arms gently at Vegeta's side he slide his hands up the prince taking his armor with him. In no time Vegeta found himself completely undressed. He blinked not entirely sure how this had happened. He would have cursed himself for letting such an obvious thing slip.

When Kakorot's mouth closed over his shaft engulfing the tender swelling length that was forgotten.

"Ka-Kakorot."

Kakorot looked up at the other Saiyan.

"Yes Vegeta no Ouji?"

"Damn you don't stop."

Kakorrot chuckled his eyes lighting up with an authentic smile. He returned to his task playfully licking the bulging sex.

"Kakorrot!"

"Hai Vegeta?"

"Dam it get serious."

"Hai, hai Vegeta."

Kakorrot put his mouth over the sex his lips and tongue working in unison and sending an exhilarating purr through the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's hands moved feeling for support holds and finding them in the cloth on Kakorrot's shoulders. He griped the bright orange fabric leaning into Kakorrot's warm body. He came with a loud animal like cry that filled the room and the entire ship.

Panting he collapsed on his love bringing his head to rest on the others Saiyan's shoulder. Never before had he felt so safe, so right. This was were he belonged. Here with his mate.

Kakorrot fell to the floor and Vegeta was pulled back to the present by the sight of his loves throbbing member. He smirked lying down beside the other Saiyan. Kakorrot looked at him in surprise.

"Baka, did you think I'd leave you in that condition?"

"Vegeta, are you sure."

"Of course I am Kakorrot! Stop treating me like a helpless child. You may be a Super Saiyan but that does not make you my superior."

Kakorrot smiled lovely, "no Vegeta I could never be that. The most I hope to be is your equal. To be equal to such a wonderfully beautiful figure is the greatest thing I could hope for."

'Because you see Vegeta. You are beautiful not only in body but in soul.'

Vegeta found he was staring. Never had anyone said such a thing about him. Oh he knew he was physically attractive. He had no reason to question that. But his soul was tattered, dark, and infectious.

Vegeta turned away as guilt overtook him.

'Kakorrot, you don't know anything about me. You give me far too much credit for within I am a monster. The things I've done Kakorrot. If only you knew."

"Vegeta I do know."

'I know everything. I was a part of you and I still hold your memories just as you hold mine.'

"And it only shows me that your soul is not only beautiful but that it can not be altered no matter what. My beautiful Ouji."

"Hup baka."

Kakorrot smiled turning the Prince over. Vegeta moved without complaint. Anticipation getting the best of him. Never had he imagined that feeling Kakorrot within his could bring him so much pleasure. It was a feeling that he longed for more then anything else.

Kakorrot's hands played at his opening preparing him. It took longer than Vegeta would have preferred but he did not complain. Kakorrot knew what he was doing and for once the prince would just have to trust him.

Kakorrot slid slowly and carefully into him a grown escaping his throat. Vegeta smiled through the opening pain that went with entry. It was anticipated and a very small price to pay for the pleasure that followed. Vegeta screamed as Kakorrot brushed his sensitive spot a scream that invoked a twin response from Kakorrot. The two Saiyans screamed in unison as they moved as one. Kakorrot came deep within Vegeta collapsing on the other's back in exhaustion. Vegeta closed his eyes more then happy to stay just as he was.

Kakorrot's breath tickled at his neck and sweat that was from both of them stuck stubbornly to his body.

'Vegeta?'

'Hai Kakorrot?'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you for what Kakorrot?'

'For loving me, and for being the person that I love.'

Vegeta smiled despite himself fascinated with Kakorrot's illogical view on things. A view he was starting to understand and even take up for his own.

'No Kakorrot thank you for your love. Without you I never would had learned and for that I owe you everything.'

'Ouji if I ever gave you anything then we are even. You gave me my people and most importantly Vegeta no Ouji, you gave me my Prince.'

Kakorrot put a soft kiss on the Prince's back before settling down to sleep. Vegeta smiled closing his eyes. Here in his loves hands he was safe and more then content. He was happy.

And so ends the tale of the Prince and the Clown. One hidden in a frozen empire. One concealed on an insignificant planet. Two souls coming together in a Hellish Paradise to find a Hidden Utopia.

Owari


End file.
